RWBY in Shattered Dimensions
by Sailor Luck
Summary: When Yang brings back a strange new game called Spiderman: Shattered Dimension, the team decided to play it. They end up getting more than they bargained for as they now have to help save this dimension in the game or their world could be next and now they are split up and each assist the four Spider-Men. So much for a relaxing day.
1. Amazing Red Trailer

_**Amazing Red Trailer**_

 **Ever thought you were alone?**

Through the city of New York, the famous wed swinger, Amazing Spiderman, swung through the city from each web he shot line. He then let go and jumped on to the roof of a building and stood up. Suddenly tingling sensation started going through his head. _'My Spider-Sense?'_ he questioned himself as he started looking around. _'But what's the danger?'_

 _That you were the only one out there?_

He then heard a gunshot he quickly jumped away from it. The shot made a small explosion and created a crater in the roof. "Okay, there it is," he muttered. Then another shot went off and hit the roof again, but this time he fell to the ground on his back. "And another one," he groaned as he sat up.

 **I never thought…**

The dust started to clear as he finally on his feet. He saw a small figure on its knees with red hood cloaked fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips at an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch, over the head. She also wore a long sleeved thick black blouse with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trim. Along with a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces, red trim around the top and red soles. In her hand, a strange red object that like a sniper rifle.

 _I didn't think…_

As soon as the figure looked up, the hood flew off the figures head. It revealed a 15-year-old girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that graduates to dark red at the tips. The two stared at each other for a moment.

 ** _That I was wrong._**

"Uh," the girl started. "Hi?"

"Well," he said. "This is new."

 ** _The Amazing Spiderman_**

(Spiderman quickly jumps in the air and wed shots line on the person, pulled himself toward the person, kicked him the face that launched him into the air.)

 ** _Ruby Rose_**

(Ruby quickly whips out her scythe and stabs it in the ground. As the person ran towards her, she quickly jumps, holding on her scythe's handle starts to spin her body and kicks him the stomach.)

 ** _Two Heroes for the present …_**

Spiderman landed on his feet next to Ruby, who held her scythe. Ruby then turned to him. "Uh, this isn't your strangest day?" Ruby asked honestly and a bit curious.

He then the turned to her. "Would you believe me if I said 'no'?"

 ** _To save the shattered dimensions_**

(Spiderman quickly webs shot Ruby and launches her into the air. Ruby quickly speeds down leaving rose petal behind and lands a powerful kick in the person's stomach.)

"Nope," she responded.

 ** _RWBY in Shattered Dimensions_**

* * *

 **A/N: First Trailer! It will take time to get to the real story but I hope to finish this challenge and to have fun with it. So till next time! _Bye-Nee!_**


	2. Noir Shadow Trailer

**_Noir Shadow Trailer_**

 **The monsters are always with us.**

In the dark of New York City during the Great Depression, Noir Spiderman leaped from one rooftop to the next. He then stopped on a rooftop. His head started tingling. _'This spider- sense,'_ he said to himself. _'but why?'_

 _Clink! Clink!_

He quickly spun around. It was quiet again. He squinted his lenses.

 _The monsters hide in the shadows and… sometimes in us._

Noir started to slowly look around. "Now, where—"

 _Tap! Tap!_

He turned and saw a metal scaffold structure. "There," he said quietly and carefully walked over to follow the sound.

 **So, every night I will be out here and leave the mark of a spider…**

He suddenly felt his head tingling again but before he could respond, he was kicked and launched back and landed on his back, but he quickly got up in a fighting position.

 _I'll stop them even if I was that monster…_

Noir, now quickly on his guard, now hearing quick footsteps. He quickly turned and punched something could have sworn he did but it then vanished. "What the—" he said but was stopped as his head tingling again. He quickly turned and grabbed a fist.

 ** _But somehow, I know…_**

Noir's eyes widened a bit. A 17-year-old girl with amber eyes and long, black hair with a ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head. She wore a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo. She also wore black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair.

 ** _I'm not the only one._**

The girl glared a bit.

"I didn't expect that," Noir said.

 ** _Noir Spiderman_**

(From a metal structure, Noir webs the person from his leg and quickly pulls up and he wraps the person in a web like a cocoon.)

 ** _Blake Belladonna_**

(Blake quickly drops down to the ground kicks person from the stomach and using her Gambol Shroud's extended length, grabs another one by the neck and pulls him close and quickly slams his head in the ground face first.)

 ** _Two heroes for the past…_**

Noir and Blake stood on the roof looking over the city. Noir looked at her. "Are you sure you can keep up?" he asked.

 ** _To save the shattered dimensions_**

(Blake quickly leaves her fire clone behind. The person hit but it explodes and flies in the air. Noir quickly grabs him with a web shot and slams him to the ground.)

Blake gave a small smile. "I was worried I had to ask you."

 ** _Rwby in Shattered Dimensions_**

* * *

 **A/N: Second Trailer! 2 down 3 to go. So till next time! _Bye-Nee!_**


	3. 2099 White Trailer

**_2099 White Trailer_**

 **Each dimension… holds its own selfless hero**

The night of New York, in the year 2099 was nothing out of normal to Miguel O'Hara, the Spiderman of 2099. He swung over the flying cares. "Now," he said. "As much as I love scouting pass bedtime," he quipped to himself. "I really like to—" Suddenly his head started to tingle, each to honest with his other hinted senses he was not used to. "Oh," he is shaking his head. "That's what it feels like—" Suddenly something whipped by him nearly hitting him but causing him let go of his web.

 _Each world…. people hold their own legacy._

"No! No! No!" he yelled as he fell. He quickly shot his wed-on a building and swung again. "Hey, just cause jokes aren't funny doesn't mean you gotta hurt me!" he yelled. He saw some strange floating looking symbols before they disappeared leading to a platform. "But thanks for leaving a trail. So, I can file a complaint." He quickly soon used his quick speed to swing over.

 **And it's own heartless villains…**

He quickly landed on the platform just as the mysterious figure did but suddenly a strange red-looking symbol appeared andFlames of explosion shot out at him. "Shock! Shock! Shock!" he yelled as quickly dodged it all with his speed.

"Why?" the figure spoke causing 2099 to stand at ready as the smoke began to clear.

 _And some people who wish to destroy it…_

2099 lowered his defense when the smoke cleared. There was a 17-year-old girl with pale blue eyes and long white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara along with crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye. She wore a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. She also wore a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They had a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back. She held a Multi-Action Dust Rapier, more looking like a fencing sword.

 ** _This is mine._**

"Why are you—" she quickly stopped seeming as if to recognize him.

2099 chuckled as loosed his defense stance completely. "Now that's an entrance. Mind if I copy, I've been looking for a new."

She just glared in response.

 ** _2099 Spiderman_**

(2099 gave a quick sweep kicks to the person and quickly gives him an uppercut with the spikes on his costume.)

 ** _Weiss Schnee_**

(Weiss quickly summons a glyph under her and holds her sword in front and dashes forward hitting the person. She then jumps up and glyph appears as she lands on it she then dashes down and strikes the person again landing on the ground.)

 ** _Two heroes for future_**

Weiss and 2099 stood over the edge of the high building. Weiss looked over the edge. She then looked to 2099. "Do you do this often?" she asked.

2099 turned and though Weiss couldn't see it, she could imagine him smirking.

 ** _To save the shattered dimensions_**

(2099 stands behind Weiss and she summons a black glyph and pulls back and then let's go. 2099 flies and punches the person and then side kicks him.)

"Why, Ms. Schnee," he said in a bit of teasing tone. "We haven't even started. You bored with me already?"

Weiss couldn't help but smile as she let Myrtenaster glow white and glyph appear underneath her.

 ** _Rwby in Shattered Dimensions_**

* * *

 **A/N: Third Trailer! 3 down 2 to go! I know some of you don't like it. But I wanted to make some similarities to games and they had trailers and RWBY had a similar idea in their trailers so I went with it and they are all pretty good. As I wanted to introduce the team-ups. So till next time! _Bye-Nee!_**


	4. Ultimate Yellow Trailer

**_Ultimate Yellow Trailer_**

 **You know, I've gotten a lot of names**.

Near the outskirts of New York City, Ultimate Spiderman, swung through the city the edge, wearing his infamous black suit. "I'm not going to lie," he said to himself. "Something… feels right about this." Suddenly, his head started to tingle. "And here comes that Parker Luck." He mumbled. He then heard blast overhead.

 _You tend to get nicknames when have…a little fun._

As he swung he looked up, he could have sworn something blast by. "Yep," he said started to swing in the direction of the blast. "Following the dangerous blast is a great idea," he said sarcastically.

 **Menace, freak, mutant….**

 _Bang! Bang!_

"Wahoooooo!" yelled a voice as some more blast continued.

Ultimate quickly swung up in the air saw the figure get further. He then shot a web started swinging again. "Okay, curiosity wins." He said as he continued swinging and followed the blasts at the very edge.

 _Firecracker, Blondie, Sir…_

He finally landed as he didn't hear anymore blast. He sighed. "How did I lose a blast?" He then heard a laughing. "It laughs, shouts, and goes bang," he said looking around. "Sounds like a bad pop song."

 _Bang! Bang!_

 **But when they need someone to come in ready….**

He looked overhead on it see the figure crash down to the ground and he got in fighting position. "Alright it found me," he said. He then got started to get a good look at the person. As he eyes widened a bit as the figure turned around.

 _When they need a push or power to help out…_

There stood a 17-year-old girl. She had lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top. She wore a tan jacket that bares her lower stomach, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wore a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a longer, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. Along with, a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. Also, a lavender bandana is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves.

Ultimate just lowered his stance a bit confused.

 ** _Let's my que!_**

The girl then waved with a huge grin on her face. "Hello." She said.

"Uhhhmm," Ultimate said confused.

"Cat got your tongue?" she teased.

"Nope," Ultimate said. "That's Felica's job."

The girl smirked and chuckled.

 ** _Ultimate Spiderman_**

(Ultimate quickly did a backflip and kicks the person in the face and then his black webbed like substance extends from his suit hits the person in the stomach)

 ** _Yang Xiao Long_**

(As the person charges towards Yang, she gives a quick blast with an uppercut and then several quick pushes to the stomach)

 ** _Two heroes for a different present…_**

Ultimate and Yang stood in fighting position. Yang gave a slight glance to Ultimate. "Ready?"

"Ladies, first," he said.

 ** _To save the shattered dimensions_**

(Yang quickly grabs Ultimate's arm and swings him around and lets him go. With great speed, Ultimate kicks the person in the face, launching the person across the room.)

Yang chuckled as she cracked her knuckles. "And they say chivalry's dead."

 ** _Rwby in Shattered Dimensions_**

* * *

 **A/N: 4 down 1 to go! Final Trailer coming soon and mostly a week for the real chapter. So till then _Bye-Nee!_**


	5. RWBY and Spider-Men Final Trailer

**_RWBY and Spider-Men Final Trailer_**

 ** _Four Spider-Men are needed…_**

(Noir Spider-Man shoots wed lines on a moving car, and while hold starts to skid [ski] across the street.)

(Amazing Spider-Man lands gracefully on the ground on his hands his feet)

(2099 Spider-Man climbing up the side of a building)

(Ultimate stood on a rooftop building looking out)

(Mysterio shot a blast at Amazing Spider-Man and quickly jumps out of the way)

(Mysterio then holds up the Tablet in front of him and Amazing Spider-Man punches, and it shatters)

 ** _But maybe some more assistance is needed._**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang looked around the completely empty dark room.

"Team RWBY," spoke a voice. The group quickly turned to the voice in a fight position. Suddenly Madame Web appeared in her chair with weds surround behind her revealing various Spider-Men and women. "You all are needed."

The group stared at her confused and silent. "Uh, what?" Ruby asked completely lost.

 ** _Noir and Blake_**

(Noir and Blake lands on a rooftop. Blake lays on her stomach and Noir lays down in a crawling position and looks down below)

 **I am stealth**

(Noir quickly flips a person over his shoulder, slams him to the ground unconscious. He then webs him to the ground.)

 _I come from shadows_

(Blake throws Gambol Shroud's extended length, it ties around the person, she quickly pulls the person up in the air and jumps on that person and slams him face front into the ground.)

 ** _2099 and Weiss_**

(2099 and Weiss jump from a high platform to the one to below. 2099 uses the flaps from wing-like flaps under his arm to slow him down while Weiss used her glyphs.)

 **I am speed**

(2099 quickly grabs the person and throws him into the air. He quickly jumps into the air and gives several swift kicks to the person.)

 _You miss me through the any reflection_

(Weiss summons several glyphs surrounding the person. Weiss quickly dashes forward with Myrtenaster pointed forward. She quickly bounces off from each of the glyphs with just speed hitting the person from different angles.)

 ** _Amazing and Ruby_**

(Amazing quickly dodges and kicks the spinning blades away. Ruby quickly moves away leaving rose petals behind and spins Crescent Rose slicing the blades in half)

 **I am Agility**

(Amazing quickly dodges the person's punches before giving some jump kicks to his face)

 _I only leave roses behind_

(Ruby quickly runs forward into petals of roses cause the person to miss. Ruby ends up behind him swings her blunt part of Crescent Rose at him in the back.)

 ** _Ultimate and Yang_**

(Ultimate and Yang starts walking through fiery wreckage not daring to look back)

 **I am power**

(Ultimate screams out with anger then black substance tentacles come out of his chest before serving from several fierce kicks and punches)

 _With my power, you could get burned_

(Yang punches her fists together causing a small explosion. Her hair looks like it is on fire and revealing her red eyes. She quickly charges in throwing several explosive punches)

Noir and Blake jump from Rooftop to the next)

(2099 and Weiss dive down from the high building)

(Ultimate hangs on the side of the building as Yang stand proudly on the top)

(Amazing swings as petals of roses pass him)

 **Amazing: I am…**

 **Noir: I am…**

 **Ultimate: I am…**

 **2099: I am…**

 _Ruby: Like Roses…_

 _Blake: From Shadows…_

 _Yang: I burn…_

 _Weiss: Mirror Mirror…_

 _All: We are…_

 ** _Spider-Man/RWBY_**

(Ruby and Amazing quickly moves away as Juggernaut's punch that lands into the ground, creating a creator and a powerful shockwave)

(2099 punches a large armored man in the air)

(Deadpool twirls his guns into position)

(Yang fires two shots at the enemy from Ember Celica)

(Ultimate's hand extends into and slams the person to the ground)

(Mysterio fires a shot and Amazing quickly dodges it)

(2099 and Weiss quickly moves swiftly through the laser system)

(Weiss is held from her neck by 2099 Hobgoblin as he flies up)

(Noir lands on a scaffold)

(Noir and Blake quickly dodge the bullets of Hammer Head's rapid machine gun)

(Ruby shakes Weiss excitedly as she plays as Weiss is trying to concentrate)

(Ultimate back kicks multiple zombie-like S.H.E.I.L.D agents)

(2099 Scorpion roars at 2099 and Weiss as they stand ready)

(Kraven stands firm looking Ruby dead in the eye and Ruby glares back making a cocking sound with Crescent Rose)

(Yang struggles as Carnage and pins her down and roars at her)

(Large gong with a large hammer slams down about to hit, Blake. Blake leaves a clone behind and hammer crushes it. Blake jumps and lands on top of the hammer and quickly kicks him in the face)

(Noir Vulture breaks a window and lands on top of Noir, who Noir punches straight in the face)

(Mysterio slams down powerful smoke magic launching two cops back)

(Ruby quickly uses her semblance and pushes Amazing out of the way)

(Blake quickly grabs Noir's wrist stopping him)

(Yang jumps in the air and winks before she slams her fist in ground sending out a powerful shockwave)

 ** _The Spectacular Spider-Men and the Incredible Team RWBY_**

Yang placed the game into the console. "Alright, let's play!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Blake shouted, well Blake in her own way.

Weiss just sighed as she shook her head.

(Each Spider-Men jump down from the whatever building they were on in their own dimension)

 ** _To save the Shattered Dimensions_**

"Whoa!" Ruby exclaimed as Amazing swung her to metal scaffold away from the mini sandstorm. Ruby sat on it as Amazing landed on his feet. "Geez, and I thought my jokes were bad," he commented.

Ruby scoffed and chuckled. "You should her Yang's."

 ** _RWBY for Shattered Dimensions_**

* * *

 **A/N: Last trailer! mostly likely a week from now first chapter! So till then _Bye-nee!_**


	6. Let's Play!

**_Chapter 1_**

 ** _Let's Play!_**

"I'm bored! Very bored." Ruby moaned.

It had about close to a week since the train incidence with Roman and the White Fang. Studies have calmed down as Vytal festival was going to start soon. The weekend had some freedom for extra practice, extra studying, some rest, or quote Ruby "to be bored." In the dorm room, Ruby was slumped over her bed with head hanging off the bed. Weiss was reviewing her notes. Blake was reading in her bed.

Weiss looked from her notes and turned to Ruby. "Why do keep telling us?" she asked annoyed.

"Entertain me?" Ruby suggested.

"I can't," Weiss answered as she went back her notes. "And I wouldn't anyway. Just study your notes."

Ruby sighed. "I did, yesterday."

"Then do it again," Weiss said turning back to her notes.

Ruby groaned as flipped herself over right side up. She then looked towards Blake, who didn't even bother to look up. "Blake?"

"Practice," was all Blake said still not bothering to look.

Ruby slumped down again. "I did yesterday and earlier today."

"And yet studying again can't be done," Weiss mumbled. Ruby groaned with her face in the bed. "Why didn't you just go with Yang when she went to walk Zwei?"

Ruby lifted her head. "I would've but Yang left with Zwei before I got back." Ruby groaned again.

"Can't you just relax?" Blake asked.

"Too bored to relax."

Weiss completely turned around, seeing as she wasn't going to get anymore studying done. "Doesn't make it easier to relax?'

"No."

Weiss just groaned in response really wishing Yang had just taken Ruby with her.

Suddenly, the door burst open causing all three members to have their attention. It was none other than Yang with a grin on her face as Zwei came in behind her. "I got it!"

Ruby quickly sprung up with a smile on her face. "Yes, I knew it!"

Weiss looked confused. "What? You didn't even know what she got or if she was getting anything?"

Ruby jumped down from the bed. "It's Yang. She can sense boredom!"

Yang grinned. "And I've got the perfect thing!"

Ruby smirked as she turned to an unamused Weiss as Ruby tapped the side of her head. "Boredom senses," she repeated.

Weiss just rolled her eyes and Blake closed her book now interested in the conversation. "What did you get?"

Yang pulled and game case from behind her back. "I got a new game, never before seen or heard of and we are going to play it."

Ruby 'ohh-ed' as her eyes sparkled. Weiss and Blake, on the other hand, exchanged looks. "Wait," Blake asked as she tried her best to stay away from Zwei as he tried to get closer to her. "Reo just let you take that off of him?"

"No, Reo wasn't there," Yang said as Ruby swiped the game case from Yang and Yang closed the door. "Some other guy was. Zwei went in back and brought it. He said it was a new game and has never been played. We get to be test subjects."

"You just took it?" Weiss asked.

Yang shrugged. "I got a new game for half the price and we'll be first to play it. The question is how fast I took it?"

Before Weiss could even ask why she meant by 'we', Ruby started to look at the cover. " _Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions?"_ she read aloud. "What's a Spider-Man?"

Blake still avoiding Zwei took a look at the game case. On the cover, there four people that looked like spider-like but more human. "More like who," Blake corrected.

"Is he a Faunas? Like spider Faunas?" Ruby asked.

"I've never heard of him," Blake responded. "Besides I doubt, they would make a game about it."

Weiss then took it from Blake. "This looks… stupid," she stated. She looked at Yang again. "And did you mean 'we'?

Yang quickly took it from Weiss and turned the case to the backside. "Listen, 'four parallel worlds. One unparalleled adventure,'" Yang said in announcer-like voice.

Weiss folded her arms. "Can you do it without the voice?"

Ruby gave a small nodded. "Yeah, needs work."

Yang still smiling rolled her eyes. "Fine," she quickly went back to reading the back. "'As Spider-Man, it is up to restore the shattered fabric of reality across four distinct parallel worlds. Experience epic boss-themed levels and deal damage in a variety of ways as you take on the unique strengths of each of the four Spider-Men across each dimension.'"

"Cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

Weiss was unimpressed. "Again why 'we'?"

Yang held up four fingers. "Four Spider-Men to play as "she then started reading the back again. "'2099: Explore a Futuristic New York City. Ultimate: Unleash the power of the Black Suit. Amazing: Battle with innovate web combat and Noir: Experience stealth-based gameplay.' Four people playing for removal of boredom."

"Yes!" Ruby said as she pumped her fist. "Boredom removal."

Weiss folded her arms. "No," stated firmly. "I don't want to play."

Blake looked at Weiss. "Wait, do you even know how to play a video game?"

Weiss looked stunned for a minute but quickly recovered. "No, even if did I wouldn't want to."

"Come on, Ice Queen," Yang said.

"Hey!"

"Yeah, come on," Ruby started. "This could help with… teamwork."

Weiss looked unconvinced. "Teamwork? Really?"

Blake shrugged. "It does help with hand coordination and strategy and it could be fun."

"Yes!" Yang pumped her fist. "We have three for some action!"

Ruby grabbed Weiss's arm. "Come on, please." Weiss didn't say anything.

Yang smirked. "It's a shame, you can't take a challenge."

Weiss frowned. "Fine, I'll play BUT only once."

Ruby quickly let go and jumped up in excitement. "Yes, Team RWBY will be playing Spider-Man: Shattered Worlds!"

"Dimensions," Blake corrected.

"That too! In favor say: Aye!"

"Aye!" Yang and Blake said raising their hands.

"We just agreed," Weiss mentioned.

"Please?" Rudy begged.

Weiss just sighed. "Aye."

Ruby quietly pumped her fist. "Finally," she said quietly.

* * *

zwei kept barking at Yang as she started putting the game disc into the console. "Zwei, stop it!" Yang exclaimed. "Zwei! Ruby."

Ruby quickly grabbed Zwei. He didn't struggle he just continued to bark as Ruby sat on the ground. "Zwei, calm down," she ordered

Weiss looked at Ruby who was still holding Zwei. "Didn't you have a new dog whistle?"

"Blake broke it again," Ruby said quickly.

Weiss then looked to Blake, who was glaring. "Don't even think about buying a new one."

Weiss just slowly turned back around to the T.V. as Yang placed the disc in-game console. "Alright, let's play!" she shouted.

"Yeah!" Ruby and Blake shouted, well Blake in her own way.

Weiss just sighed as she shook her head.

The screen went black and the game started.

 **(pages from what looks like comic pages start to flip and soon revealing the title: _Marvel.)_**

Ruby looked at Yang as she sat down holding the controller. 'What's Marvel?"

Yang shrugged. "I don't know."

Blake looked at Weiss. "Do know a company by that name?" she asked.

"No," Weiss answered. "But I wouldn't know all or any game companies anyway."

 **(On the screen the title appeared: _Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions._ And on a rooftop appeared, one of the Spider-Men on the cover jumped on to the roof landing on his hands and feet looking out. And each one changed matching Spider-Men's background character. And the bottom was a label that read: Press Start button)**

"Press Start!" Ruby cheered causing her to let go of Zwei, who scurried away. "Press Start!"

"Alright, Alright," Yang said and then pressed the start button on the controller.

 **(It the revealed a screen: that had empty like shell of the figure standing tall. Above it was the word: _New game._ And the bottom was a label that read: Select X/ Back: O)**

"Press X for New game! Press X—"

"Ruby," Yang said. "I won't press anything if you say anything else."

Ruby pouted but remained quiet. Yang then pressed the X button on the controller.

 **(The amazing shot an out a web line and swung off the screen. The story was about to begin.)**

"It's starting! It—"

"Ruby!" they all exclaimed. Ruby pouted again and remained quiet.

 **(In loading screen revealed an elderly woman with webs of strange figures behind her. She wore a strange red dress that covered her body with a white spider in the middle and red cloth over her eyes.)**

"Who do you think that is?" Blake asked.

Yang shrugged. "Well, find out soon enough."

 **The city appeared and building that looked like some type of museum. "Hey, there true believers!" an elderly man's voice spoke off-screen. "Watch, as once again, frightening forces are at work in our world ready to wreak havoc with our very existence." It pans into the museum, revealing all sorts of artifacts. One in the center cased in glass seemed to be the one of interest. "Who or what prowls the halls of Empire State University after dark." In the dark appeared a strange looking figure. He had a strange bubble-like helmet and purple cape with strange armor like underneath with purple smoke flowing behind and around him.**

 **"** He's… subtle," Blake said with a raised.

"The purple smoke completely gives him away," Weiss said annoyed.

Ruby then looked at Yang, who looked puzzled. Ruby quickly pressed the start button. "Yang, I thought you would say something about his bubble helmet."

Yang looked Ruby. "Oh, I was and he has a fishbowl head and I have more, but that old guy's voice."

"What about it?" Blake asked.

"I just I've heard it before. I just can't remember."

"Well, you can figure, it out later," Ruby urged. "I wanna see what happens."

Yang shrugged. " _I guess I'll figure it out later."_ She thought and then pressed start and the game started again.

 **"None, other than the master of illusion himself, the menacing Mysterio."**

"Mysterio?" Ruby asked. "That's a really dumb name."

"I agree with Ruby," Weiss said. "Rarely but I agree."

"I guess Mysterio is mysterious?" Yang quipped.

All three just groaned. "That one was just bad," Blake said.

Yang just smirked in response.

 **Mysterio walked up the glass case. "Ah," he said as soon a he was close enough. "The Tablet of Order and Chaos."**

"There is NO subtly in this," Weiss said

"You're not wrong," Blake shrugged.

 **As Mysterio admired the artifact, a figure jumped down landing on the platform. He wore a skintight cloth, most likely Spandex mostly blue with red gloves, boots, mid-section, and mask. With a web pattern that covers the red portions of the suit, starting at the mask. Also has a black spider in the center of the chest and a larger red spider on the back, both of different designs.**

"Is that—" Weiss started to ask.

"Shhh," all three hushed not even looking away from the from the screen, Weiss just huffed.

 **"Selling you on the black market," Mysterio said as he lifted the glass case from around the Tablet. "is gonna make me a mint."**

 **"Good, you could use a mint," said a voice.**

 **Mysterio jumped dropping glass case to shatter as it hit the ground. He quickly turned to the same figure with white lenses for eyes lower himself upside-down from a web line. "Ugh, I can smell your breath from here."**

 **"Spider-Man?!" Mysterio shouted while he clenched his fist.**

 **"Wait, how would you eat mint through that fishbowl?"**

"Oh no," Blake said.

"I'm starting like this guy," Yang said with a smile.

Ruby turned to Yang with almost a deadpan look. "That's why she said, 'oh no'."

 **Mysterio quickly slammed down some sort of capsule and it exploded creating more purple smoke. Out of the smoke appeared a snake hissing and snapping at the hero.**

"Cool, he summoned a snake!" Ruby squealed.

Weiss just looked at her. "Please," she said. "It's clearly an illusion."

"I'm with Rudy," Yang said. Ruby didn't even turn around the two high-fived.

"I agree with Weiss," Blake said causing Weiss to smile. "I should know."

 **"Nice," Amazing Spider-Man commented unphased. "Don't get me wrong, your illusions are nifty."**

Ruby groaned and slumped over and Yang patted her shoulder as Weiss proudly smiled **.**

 **"But if you ask me," Amazing Spider-Man continued. "it could use a little more kick." He then quickly swung through the illusion and kicked Mysterio launching him across the room and knocking over the Tablet and landed on the ground.**

Blake facepalmed. "Oh no," she said again.

"Oh yes!" Yang shouted as she pumped her fist. "I officially like this guy."

 **Amazing Spider-Man looked to see Mysterio on the ground crawling towards the Tablet. "Uh-huh," Amazing Spider-Man stated. "souvenirs are available in the gift shop." He shot wed line from his hand sticking to the Tablet and tossing it back.**

 **Mysterio turned back to him as he held his hand out. "Stop it!" he yelled. "Cease your incessant prattling!" He started fire fireballs from his sleeves. Amazing quickly shot a wed line and swung away just missing explosion.**

Weiss folded her arms. "I agree with him." All three of the girls looked to Weiss. Weiss then looked at them confused. "What?"

"And Weiss agreeing with the bad guy," Yang said.

"A little terrifying," Ruby added.

Weiss just huffed in response.

 **Amazing quickly swing grabbed rails from above as if he was sticking to them. "Incessant is the best kind of prattling," Amazing quipped and quickly moved. He started shoot shooting wed lines while dodging the fireballs and things getting destroyed in the process.**

 **Mysterio soon stopped as he grabbed the Tablet, but when he did it started to glow. Soon the glow started to travel up his arms. "What's. -What's this?" he exclaimed.**

 **"Hey, bubblehead," Amazing yelled. Revealing he had created a web and as a launching pad. Mysterio only slightly turned holding the Tablet.**

Weiss looked at Ruby. "He's as reckless as you."

Ruby smiled almost proud. "Thank you."

Weiss just rolled her eyes.

 **"Think fast! Amazing yelled and the launched himself at him. Mysterio quickly held the Tablet out in front of him and causing Amazing's punch to hit the Tablet and it shattered. Soon a green glowing light spread across the screen.**

Suddenly green light blasted off the screen and Zwei started barking again.

Each girl gasped as they covered their eyes. "What's going on?!" Ruby exclaimed.

"I-I can't see!" Weiss exclaimed.

"Turn down the brightness, Yang," Blake said. "Turn it down. Pause the game and turn it down"

Yang quickly pressed the start button and went to the T.V. to turn down the brightness and as she soon as she touched it light stopped. Yang then leaned on T.V. "Blake, I have to say that thinking was pretty bright."

Girls groaned as they started adjusting eyes as Zwei's barking died down too.

Weiss blinked a bit more as her eyes finally adjusting. "What was that?" she asked.

Rudy looked at her. "Light."

"I know that, why was it so bright?"

Rudy raised her eyebrow. "Then why not ask why?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

"How high was the brightness was that?" Blake asked stopping the argument.

Yang shrugged. "I don't know."

Weiss frowned. "What do you mean you don't know? You turned down the brightness and only you and Ruby use it."

Yang shrugged again. "I don't know. I barely touched the button and before I could check light went down and brightness didn't even come up."

The girls looked at the game console as Zwei was sniffing it.

"We should turn it off," Weiss said.

"Why?" Rudy whined a little. "It was just some weird brightness issues."

"Do all games send out the bright blinding light?" Weiss asked.

"Uhhh."

"Exactly," Weiss said. "It could be something that spreads a virus and trick from Roman."

Blake looked at Weiss skeptically. "Roman is tricky but I doubt he would make a game just for a virus."

'See Weiss," Yang said sitting back down picking up the controller. "You're being more paranoid than Blake." Blake just gave a small glare. "Come its game. Worse happens again we return, and I get my money back. And possible discount from Reo."

Weiss thought about it and sighed. "Alright, but if something else happens. I refuse to play, and you take it back."

Ruby squealed. "Yes, you heard her, Yang press start."

Yang quickly pressed start and the game started again.

* * *

 **The fragments of the Tablet flew out of the museum and out into the city. Back in the museum, the Amazing Spider-Man was holding his head in pain as Mysterio laughed manically. "Whoa," Amazing said bit dazed. "What was that?"**

 **Mysterio continued to laugh and held a piece of the Tablet as he disappeared into the purple smoke leaving Amazing alone and a bit confused.**

 **"Okay," Amazing stated still confused with his head turned from the center something started to appear behind him. "Can somebody tell me what's going on?"**

 **The appeared an elderly woman with webs of strange figures behind her. She wore a strange red dress that covered her body with a white spider in the middle and red cloth over her eye but a bit blurred. "Spider-Man." Amazing gasped a bit frightened as he turned around to see the woman. "You are needed."**

 **"Madame Web?"**

"Madame Web?" they questioned.

"That is not name imagined," Weiss stated.

 **"As if this night wasn't strange enough already," he mumbled.**

 **"The Tablet of Order and Chaos," she spoke softly and sternly. "is the most powerful of all mystic artifacts in the world and shattered it."**

 **"Yeah," he said a bit guilty. "Sorry about that." He then shrugged "Guess they don't make tablets like they use to huh?"**

"Weiss looked at Ruby. "I'll take it back you two are both reckless."

Ruby smiled almost proud. "Thank you, again."

"That is not a compliment."

Ruby just continued to smile.

 **"The pieces," Madame Web continued. "are now fragmented across other dimensions.** **Dimensions that are strange reflections of our own" She waved her sending out a picture to him in vision. There one with on in black white setting with Spider-Man standing above some unconscious criminals, who then looks up as if hears something. "a past unlike ours." The changes to s smaller one in a black suit with setting in color sitting on top of lamppost who also looks up as if he heard something. "a present-day out of sync." It then changes to the future-looking setting with a Future looking Spider-Man sticking on the building, who also looks up as if he heard something too. "and a distant future which may or may not come to pass." The visions fade out.**

 **Amazing then points to one of the wed pictures. "Is that a cartoon pig?" he asked as if he heard none of that.**

 **Madame Web quickly held her hand out stopping him. "Focus!"**

Yang and Blake turned to look at Weiss and Ruby. Ruby and Weiss looked at the two confused. "What?"

Blake and Yang just gave an all-knowing smirk at each other.

 **"I require your help. Yours and the help of these three other Spider-Men. The humans into whose realities the fragment tablets fell."**

 **Amazing quickly held his hands shook them stopping her. "Whoa, whoa," he said a bit more seriously. "slowdown. Other realities? Other me's?" he questioned.**

 **"Yes," she said as if it was simple. "I explained our dire situation to them. They will be your allies in this quest."**

 **"But I'm the most charming, right?" he quipped as he pointed himself.**

"Overbearing, conceded," Weiss added.

"You just literally met," Ruby said.

"And he's not even real," Blake added.

Weiss didn't even bother to respond.

 **"You must gather all the piece of the tablet before they fall into the wrong hands or our reality as well as theirs will be utterly destroyed." She then disappeared.**

 **The Amazing Spider-Man sighed a bit exasperated and confused. "Yeah, right." He then shot a wed line and swung out. "No pressure or anything." The screen went dark.**

"Well," Yang started. "she was… blunt."

"She's like Weiss and Goodwitch combined," Ruby stated.

Blake thought for a minute. "Wait, isn't that just Adult Weiss."

"Yep," Both Ruby and Yang said.

Weiss didn't say anything, but she tried to hide a smile.

 **The screen brightened revealing a city building and Amazing jumped on to the edge landing on his hands and feet. "Alright let's get started." He stated. "These Neighborhoods aren't going to friendly themselves."**

 ** _"If you follow instructions,"_** **the voice Madame Web. spoke _"I will assist you in finding the fragment. now"_**

 **Amazing gave a slight shrug. "Who am I to refuse a lovely lady?" he joked. "Lead on MW." He then jumped up and stood on the building roof standing.**

 **(the health bar the appeared above the appear above.)**

"Alright!" Yang shouted. "Starting the gameplay!"

"Okay," Blake said. "Who goes first?"

"Me!" Ruby yelled as she held her hand.

Wait," Yang looked at her half-sister. "I bought the game." Ruby glared at Yang and Yang glared back. "You know what we have to do."

"I've always known," Ruby responded.

Yang put down the controller and the two stared at each other.

Weiss sighed. "Are they going to do this again?"

Blake just looked at Weiss. "You know they are. They always do."

Ruby held up her hand and Yang held up hers. "Ready?" Yang asked.

"Let's begin," Ruby countered.

Then…

"Rock, paper, scissors shot!"

Rudy quickly grabbed the controller. "Ha! Ha! I got it! I go first!"

Yang glared gave slow clapped. "I'm so angry but so proud." as Blake just gave an amused smile as Weiss rolled her eyes.

 ** _"Alight,"_** **Madame Web. _"You will need to reach that ledge. to begin your quest."_**

 **"Wait this quest involves jumping?" Amazing asked in a teasing tone.**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Use L [left analog stick] to move)**

 **Spider-Man started to walk towards the large air conditioner**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Press X to Jump/Double Jump)**

 **Spider-Man then jumped on to the large air conditioner. Then jumped and did a flip to get to the ledge above it. Reaching building wall.**

 **"And now," Madame Web's voice came again." _Now scale the wall with your unique adhesive abilities."_**

 **"Uh, I believe the technical term is "stick 'em powers"."**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Press L toward the surface to stick)**

 **Amazing ran to walked to the jumped. He hands, and feet contacted to the building and started to crawl up the wall.**

"stick 'em powers?" Blake asked as Ruby was still focused on the screen.

"She did say unique adhesive abilities," Weiss said. "I didn't think he'd look like that though. He looks like… a spider."

Yang glanced at Weiss with her eyebrows raised. "You do remember what the game is called right?" she teased.

 **Amazing Spiderman started to reach the top of the building and jump up on the ledge and stood on his feet. He was on a rooftop with rubble on it. His head started to show small line coming out.**

 ** _"I am augmenting your Spider-Sense. Now, instead of just detecting danger, you have the added the abilities of seeing through objects, locating enemies, and discovering structural weaknesses in your environment."_**

 **"Coool," Amazing responded genuinely happy.**

 **(A textbox appeared)**

"Okay," Ruby said aloud and started to read it. "' Press the down arrow to activate the Spider-Sense. With Spider-Sense, Spider-Man can: See enemies and interactive wall and reveal health states of enemies."

Yang whistled impressed. "That is some power. I could use that."

"No," Blake said.

"No," Weiss added.

"No," Ruby said not even turning from the screen.

"What?!" Yang exclaimed. "It would be awesome."

"For us, it would be," Weiss said. "But with its… unstoppable thinking robot."

"What?!"

"She's right, you opening jars is scary enough," Ruby added.

Yang glared as Blake shrugged to hide her smile. "Et tu, Ruby?"

Ruby just shrugged as she continued and clicked out of the text box and clicked the down button.

 ** _"I will bestow it upon other Spider-Men as well. Don't let weak structures or other obstacles block your path. Use your webbing to pull that wall down,"_** **Madame Web added.**

 **The environment changed to dull color around and highlight a piece of rumble revealing something is there. Amazing got close to rubble an 'O' appeared moving up and down. The 'O' disappeared and Amazing shot quickly shot a few weds and grabbed them and started to pull back with his strength till the rumble broke. It then revealed a strange fragment with strange wording glowing floating off the ground.**

 **Amazing walked up to it and took it. "Hey, look what I found."**

 ** _"Excellent work. A job well begun is half done!"_**

"What?!" Ruby groaned. "Already?!" She then slumped to the ground and Yang just smirked.

* * *

 ** _"Now to another Spider-Man! And to bestow to different gift upon him."_**

 **The scene quickly changed to different Spider-man in a completely black suit with a white spider on it but for some reason, a black substance and he was a bit smaller in size.**

 **"The Black Suit? What am I doing in the BLACK SUIT!? I hate this thing!" Ultimate Spider-Man exclaimed while sticking to the wall. The voice was different and younger than Amazing.**

 ** _"Stay calm, young Peter. This suit has extra abilities you will need in your quest,"_** **Madame Web's voice cautioned.**

 **"Like what tryin' to take over my body!?" he snapped a bit panicked.**

 ** _"I said: stay calm! My psychic powers will keep it from overwhelming you."_** **She assured.**

 **"Yeah? Well?" a bit cynically as he shot black web line. He then swung a platform that revealed he was in water powerplant.**

"Okay!" Yang exclaimed as cracked her knuckles and grabbed the controller. "My turn."

"Why you?" Weiss asked.

Blake glanced at Weiss. "Wait, you didn't even want play."

"Why you?" Weiss repeated ignoring Blake's comment.

"What I like him," Yang admitted. "He's sarcastic and witty."

Ruby looked at Yang confused. "So was the other one."

"More sarcastic and witty," Yang emphasized.

"That's a teenager," Blake stated. "Besides us," she quickly.

"Besides," Yang insisted. "I also like the suit. It looks," she quickly covers Ruby's ears. "sexier than the other suit." She then uncovered Ruby's ears. Ruby just glared. She hatted when she did that.

"Wait," Blake questioned. "Didn't he say that suit tried to take over his body?"

"And an air of mystery," Yang said with a smirk.

 ** _"Now, that retrieves the next fragment! Split spot!"_** **Madame Web persisted.**

 **"Did you say split-spot? He teased.**

Yang smirked. Blake rolled her eyes. "Point taken," was all she could say.

 ** _"First, with your ability to Web Zip, you can travel quickly from perch point. Try it now."_**

 **(A textbox appeared on the screen.)**

"Alright, 'wed zip'," she started to read aloud. "Tap R2 (Right 2 button) to web-zip. Spider-Man to specific porch points in the environment.'"

"Alright." Yang focused on the screen as she presses the R2 button. "Let's do this."

"Go, Yang!" Ruby cheered.

 **Ultimate shot a web line from small light stands being well balanced till he landed on the next platform and walked across a small walkway to the new platform with a large gasp to the next one**

 **"Occasionally, in order to reach distant perch points, you will have to jump towards them and web-zip in mid-air," Madame Web instructed.**

 **"Uh-huh," Ultimate muttered. "Talk about a leap of faith."**

 ** _"And you can across narrow walkways such as this one without fear of falling, due to your natural agility and powers of adhesion."_**

 **"They're called "Stick 'Em Powers"," he quipped. He then seemed to think for a moment. "Did one of the other me's make that joke already?"**

 **" _Yes,"_ Madame Web said unamused. " _And it was no funnier then."_**

 **"Ouch," Ultimate muttered.**

All three girls started to look at Weiss. Weiss didn't even bother to look. "Stop that!" she exclaimed.

 ** _"The fragment is at the end of the corridor. Can you swing across to it?"_**

 **"Can I?" Ultimate asked smugly. "Lady, it's my trademark."**

 **((A textbox appeared on the screen.)**

"Trademark?" they exclaimed.

Weiss looked at Yang. "I thought this game completely new"

"It is," Yang insisted. "Never heard of it. Not ever mentioned. This character is completely new."

Ruby shrugged. "Bad writing?"

The girls remained quiet, but Yang quickly started to read the textbox.

"'Spider-Man can web-swing almost everywhere. Hold R2 to Web Swing. Press X while swinging for a Speed Boost. Hold X anytime to perform Web Jump.'" Yang she then scoffed. "Let's see this trademark." She then pressed x and the held the R2 button.

 **Ultimate jumped in the and shot wed-line and started swinging. "I gotta admit," he said aloud while swing. "the suit does seem fairly under control. And I feel stronger... faster! Maybe this'll work out after all... fingers crossed!"**

 **He jumped down on to the last platform to see a strange fragment with strange wording glowing floating off the ground. Ultimate then swiped it. "They're all gonna be this easy to find, right?" he asked almost seriously.**

 ** _"No,"_** **Madame Web answered bluntly.**

 ** _"_** **Son of a—" Ultimate said about to curse.**

"Alright," Yang than placed down the game controller. "Beat that."

Ruby glanced at her. "It a tutorial. No one can beat that."

"It's literally a tie."

Yang just smirked as if she still won.

* * *

 ** _But now, I must turn my consciousness to the future! And to…"_**

 **The scene quickly changed to completely different looking Spider-Man, almost futuristic like. It was similar to the other one but with a more skull-like spider and much bluer throughout. It also featured a cape made of a web-like material and different skull-like mask. He stood in on building and behind a very futuristic city with flying cars speeding through the air. He then jumped down almost like he was flying to down to the platform below landing on his feet.**

 ** _"Miguel O'Hara, Spider-Man of the year 2099."_**

 **"That's me," 2099 Spider-Man he said proud and tall with a different voice than both Ultimate and Amazing. A bit older than Amazing but not too much older. "Ready to save the universe and lookin' good while doing it."**

"Modesty is not their definition," Weiss muttered but no one really responded just hiding small chuckles.

 **There then was a building across the bridge shown. _"The next fragment is close. Just ahead, in fact,"_ Madame Web instructed.**

 **"I'm on it.," he assured. He then started looking around a bit. "Gotta watch out, though. This area's property of the Alchemax corporation and that means the Public Eye'll be everywhere."**

 ** _"And what, pray tell, is a Public Eye?"_**

 **"Not a what, a who. The police force owned by Alchemax. And I'm not sure which is more corrupt."**

"Alright, who's going nex—" Yang asked but then saw a hand reach for it and was surprised who's hand it.

"I'll go," Weiss said.

Ruby looked confused. "What?"

"I like the look of this… dimension," she said as if she was trying to admit something. "I also like the plot of this one."

"Corporate scandal?" Blake questioned.

Weiss didn't say anything but had her focus as she moved the L analog stick forward.

 **2099 ran across the bridge it made it a door but stopped, turned around and looked up. Suddenly large future looking shape came to the platform and slightly landed. "Speak of the devil. Here comes the Public Eye now!" he exclaimed.**

 ** _"Many enemies will try to stop you from collecting fragments. You must defeat them in combat!"_**

"What?!" Both Yang and Ruby exclaimed causing Weiss to pause the game.

"You get to do the combat first?!" Yang groaned.

Ruby flopped the ground dramatically. "How could my partner betray me?

Weiss just chuckled proudly.

"You two did want to go first," Blake mentioned. The sisters just groaned as if they were in some sort of agony as Weiss focused on the screen and pressed Start.

 **"Tell me about it!" he exclaimed as he shrugged. "I tried to defeat them in cards once. Didn't go so good."**

 **A soldier then jumped out of the ship. " _This one looks easy! Try a light attack."_**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Press square, square, square to perform a Spider Attack.)**

 **2099 ran up to the solider and he gave him to side swift punches and on final uppercut and solider was then launched into the air and landed on the ground.**

"Weiss, you did it!" Ruby cheered.

"Shhh," Weiss hushed not even turning. "I'm trying to focus."

Ruby just squealed with excitement.

 ** _"Here comes another! Perhaps something stronger?"_**

" **Keep the battle tips coming, lady. It's like having Sun Tzu as a light coach."**

 **Another soldier jumped from the ship.**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Press triangle, triangle for Spider Strike.)**

 **2099 ran forward once again and gave two quick jump kicks again launching the solider back and land on the ground.**

"Is it me or does he seem faster than the other ones?" Blake questioned.

"I mean," Ruby shrugged. "I guess it is the future so has to be fasters."

"Or Weiss pressing so fast cause she is excited," Yang teased.

Weiss bushed a little, but she quickly recovers. "That's not even remotely true!"

"She says: not turning away from the screen."

"Yang!"

 ** _"Impressive! With your strength, you can possibly even knock enemies into the air."_**

 **"Sure can. Wanna see?" 2099 teased.**

 ** _"Try to hit him while he's airborne."_** **Another soldier came from the ship.**

 **(Bottom of the screen read** **: Press triangle to perform an Air Launcher)**

 **2099 ran to solider and gave him a sweep kick launching him into the air causing him to land.**

 **Another soldier soon came out of the ship.**

 ** _"You must never miss an opportunity to subdue an enemy - even in the air."_**

 **"Now this just overkill. And yet... so cool."**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Hold triangle then press square, square, square to perform an Ariel Rush)**

 **2099 soon performed and another swipe kick launching the soldier in the air. 2099 quickly jumped up and performed several quick punches and kicks. The man landed roughly on the ground.**

 **Soon another soldier came out of the ship.**

 ** _"Now try to grab your enemy."_**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Press O to grab enemies)**

 **2099 once again ran to the soldier by his collar.**

 **(Bottom of the screen read: Press square, square, square to perform a Grab Attack)**

 **2099 then gave several fast punches. He webbed the person and started to swing him around overhead**

"Isn't that over—" Blake started.

 **He was then launched off the platform in the air.**

"Never mind," she said quickly.

 **"Oh no!" 2099 exclaimed worriedly. "I didn't mean to—"**

 **Before the man hit anything or fell to his death he physically disappeared.**

 **"Make him disappear?" he questioned confused.**

 ** _"You didn't,"_** **Madame Web interjected. _"have saved him from peril and transported him to safety to a dimensional rift caused by the Tablet. But please,"_ she said a bit more sternly and a bit exasperated. _"try not to be cavalier next time."_**

 **2099 then looked up. "Good to know you got my back!" he replied sounding happy. "Guess I'll just worry about my front."**

"You better not be looking at me! Stop that!"

 **Soon three soldiers came from the ship ready to fight.**

 ** _"Beware, Spider-Man - here come the last three! Take them out how so ever you choose... make it good!"_**

 **"You are one bloodthirsty old chick, I like it!"**

 **2099 Spider-man quickly ran to the three and delivered punches and kicks.**

"Keep going, Weiss!" Ruby cheered as she shook Weiss excited as she was trying to concentrate as she pressed different buttons. "You can do this! Poke those Public Eyes!"

"I'm trying to concentrate," Weiss said not even bothering to look at her.

"Come Bestie!"

"No."

 **As soon as they were defeated, the futuristic doors open to reveal a strange fragment with strange wording glowing floating off the ground. 2099 then walked up to it swiped it. "Ahh... that was a good warm-up," 2099 said sounding like he was stretching. "So, when do I get a real challenge?" he questioned teasing.**

 ** _"I fear it will be sooner than you think,"_** **Madame Web answered honestly.**

Weiss smiled proudly. "See I told you I could play."

Ruby smiled. "Proudly and you loved it!"

Weiss scoffed. "No, I didn't, but if I'm going to something I'm going to do it right."

Yang smirked. "Then you can you let go of the game controller. You're gripping so tightly."

Weiss looked down and noticed she was still gripping the game controller tightly as if she wanted to continue. Weiss slightly embarrassed quickly put it down causing Ruby and Yang to chuckle.

* * *

 ** _"I turn my attention from the future to a world set in the past..."_**

 **The scene changes to black and white setting with different Spider-Man upside-down on a web line. It was an all-black suit with a black jacket and black boots with more google like eyes and black gloves. He then lowered himself and looked around to reveal he was in the train station.**

 **"Say your prayers, punks - here comes the Spider-Man," the Noir Spider-Man said. His voice was a little bit deeper and dark than the others. He also seemed to be the age of 2099 Spider-man. "Whadda we got here?'**

 **The train station was filled with goons, who had guns walking around the train station as if they were guarding something. _"Looks like criminal forces in this world have already found one of the fragments! They've taken over the station."_**

 **Noir scoffed. "And this used to be such a nice place." He then jumped down on the lamp post.**

"Blake," all the three girls said at the same time.

Blake looked at them with an eyebrow raised. "Why me?" she asked. "Cause he wears black? Cause he stays in shadow? Because he's dark?"

Yang looked both confused. "No," she said. "Cause there's four of them and this the last one."

Blake slowly picked up the controller. "Oh," was all she said as she faced the screen.

Ruby leaned into Yang. "I thought it was those things?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah, that too," Yang whispered.

"I can hear you."

"Yeah, I knew that too."

 **Underneath the lamppost, was a goon under who didn't notice Noir on the lamppost. _"Use the shadows to your advantage. See if you can subdue these opponents silently - with stealth attacks."_**

 **"You read my mind, sister."**

 **"Yes," Madame Web said in a bit of matter of fact tone. "That's what I do."**

 **(A textbox appeared)**

"'Stealth Takedown,'" Blake read aloud. "'Press O to perform a Stealth Takedown. Spider-Man can perform Stealth Takedown on unsuspecting enemies under the following conditions: enemies are unaware of Spider-Man's presence and Spider-Man is close enough to the enemy's back.'"

"Wait," Ruby started. "Why is does he need stealth? They all look pretty strong."

Weiss looked at Ruby. "Strength isn't everything."

"I know. It's not but in the game, it doesn't seem like that cause."

"Maybe," Blake said not even looking from the screen. "Maybe he's not a strong as the others. He needs the shadows."

Yang looked at Blake, a little unsure. "You sure."

Blake didn't answer but pressed O.

 **Noir shot some web line attaching to man. He then pulled, and goon was upside and pulled up panicked, but unheard. He was yanked up. Noir the webbed him up in the cocoon.**

"That was…" Yang started. "Brutal."

Blake shrugged not looking. "He can't get caught that way."

All three looked a bit frightened as Blake didn't even bother to turn.

 **"Those typewriters they're slinging are no joke," Noir noticed. "Won't last long if they open up on me."**

 ** _"Agreed. If an enemy spot you, it is imperative to defeat him quickly or retreat, either into the shadows or high above. I have gifted you the new web-swinging powers - they will be useful in the respect."_**

 **Noir chuckled. "Oh, I like this. Thanks for the enhanced powers, lady. The webs normally just kinda splatter everywhere."**

 ** _"Use your Spider-Sense to locate the fragment."_**

"Typewriters?" Ruby questioned.

"I think he means the guns," Yang answered.

"Who talks like that," Weiss questioned.

"I mean this is the past," Blake mentioned.

Ruby shrugged. "I mean grandpa never talked liked that."

Yang glanced at Ruby. "Consider things he did say: He wasn't allowed to speak to anyone."

 **The environment changed to dull color around and highlight a cage across the train station. " _There! Through that gate!"_**

"Got 'em, Blake!" Ruby and Yang cheered.

Blake didn't even look at them, but she couldn't help but give a small smile.

 **The environment goes back to normal. Noir jumped down from the lamp post and was behind another goon. Noir shot web line around his pulled him forward. As the goon flew towards him, Noir did a quick flip and then delivered a kick to the stomach causing the goon to land on his stomach. Noir then gave a couple quick punches to the head and then webbed him to the ground.**

 **(a textbox appeared)**

"'Stealth Mode," Blake read. "'Shadows are your friends! Use them to your advantage to surprise your enemies or slip past dangerous situations unnoticed. Stealth Takedown can be performed from various positions.'"

"This guy gets around," Yang said.

"He's… a bit more…" Weiss started.

"Dark."

"Horrifying mysterious."

"Yes, and extreme."

 **Noir slowly and carefully walks down the stairs standing a good distance away from another goon. Noir shoots another wed line around the man's mouth and pulled back.** **This time he let goon land on his back and delivered quick fierce punches knocking him out cold. He then webbed him to the ground. Noir then wed lined and swung himself to the top of the ticket booth and then jumped down and behind another goon. Noir once again shot a wed line around the goon's mouth and pulled him back. This time he grabbed his leg and slammed him down landing on his stomach, unconscious. He then webs him down. Noir the climbs the stairs. He starts to climb on the side of the wall. He chuckled softly. "Now we're talking. This new wall crawling ability will help me get the drop on these bozos."**

The others didn't seem to notice or just didn't say anything, but Blake heard it. " _Before this he, couldn't even climb walls. He just had, maybe, slightly increase strength and maybe spider-sense. He has very little and still fights like the others."_ She thought almost in admiration.

 **Noir soon crawled over and dropped on to another lamppost over another goon. Noir shot down a wed line over the man's mouth and pulled him up. As soon as he was up, Noir delivered quick fierce punches knocking him out cold and then webbed him up in a cocoon.**

 **He then jumped down and stood in a corridor. _"The fragment is close! I feel its presence!"_ Madame Web exclaimed. _"May I suggest stealth attack on this dirty louse."_ **

**"Lady," Noir said almost amused. "You're alright."**

 **Noir slowly walked down the hall. Noir then turned the corner with the goons back to him as he walked behind. Noir grabbed him by his back collar and slammed him into the wall several times, knocking him out and webbed him to the wall. Noir runs to the gate, when he did, an 'O' appeared moving up and down. The 'O' disappeared and Noir shot quickly shot a few wed lines and grabbed them and started to pull back with his strength till the gate was broken and fell down. It then revealed a strange fragment with strange wording glowing floating off the ground. Noir walked up swiped it.**

 **"And that's the end of that," Noir said proudly. It then flashed out to white.**

* * *

Blake gave a small smile as Ruby and Yang gave small cheers.

"Yes! Pass the tutorial!" Yang said.

"This is the beginning!" Ruby cheered.

 **The screen revealed a web that looked like shattered glass as each spider-Men's appeared looking mitch-match as they walked over and held the Tablet up. "No, Spidey, it's just the beginning!" The narrator exclaimed.**

"Told you."

 **"Across many dimensions, these four, fearless Spider-Men, in all their various incarnations must fight to reasonable the Tablet of Order and Chaos!" The screen** **flashed again to revealed Amazing swinging through the city. "Not just for the sake of their own worlds, but for the fate of every world in every dimension! Good luck, web-slingers! We're all counting on you!"**

 **The scene revealed Madame Web in an abandoned apartment Amazing walked with slight bigger fragment piece than he originally had. "You've recovered the first quarter of the Tablet. Excellent," Madame Web praised.**

 **"I've always good at scavenger hunts," Amazing commented as he handed over to her.**

 **Madame Web looked over the piece. "Like moths to a flame, those with evil hearts will be drawn to the unleashed power of the Tablet," she explained as she let go of it and guided to levitate up and created a mystic bubble around it. "gaining new and frightening powers. So far, you have been fortunate that none of them have fallen into enemy hands."**

 **Spiderman gestured some slight frustration** and he wasn't the only one.

 **"Why'd you have to go and say that/** Why did she have to say that?!" they all exclaimed echoing Amazing.

 **Amazing shook his head. "Man, what a jinx!"**

 **The fragment soon sent out a small pulse and flash of light came across the screen.**

 **It then cut to a different abandoned apartment, with a large fragment piece on a table and Mysterio walking to the window, who was quite annoyed. "Bah! Useless hunk of nothing..." he turned to see it glowing again. He then walked towards it. "Wait! What's this?" Once he grabbed it the green magic came up his arms. "Ahhh, yes! Power! This is what real power feels like" he admired. He then lifted his hand as the green glow stopped. His hand then glowed purple up his arm. "No more parlor tricks and sleight of hand!" The purple glow then turned into a real purple snake. "Mysterio is now the Master of REAL MAGIC!" He held his hand out and the light flashed across the screen. The flash died to reveal he broke the window. He then created a purple mist and stepped on to it and he then floated out of the window on top of it. "And this is just the beginning!" he then laughing wickedly as he floated into the city and the screen faded to dark.**

"Huh," Yang said. "I'm sure everything will be fine," she said a bit sarcastically.

Blake turned with a raised eyebrow. "He just excited be become, a real magician."

"Uh guys," Ruby started. "The screen still dark."

The girls looked at the screen for another minute nothing.

Ruby groaned and flopped to the ground. "It broke already?! It was just the tutorial! I wanted to see the villains."

Weiss just glanced at Yang. "Yang."

Yang sighed as she stood up. "Yeah, Yeah," as she walked tot game counsel as Zwei was sniffing at it again. "I'll take it back. He better give me back my—"

 **_"You are needed."_**

The girls froze as Yang stopped as she was about to touch, is it?

"Madame Web?" Ruby questioned recognizing the voice.

"It's working?" Blake asked.

"But I still can't see anything," Weiss added.

Yang shrugged. "Maybe the picture's just gone."

 ** _"This dimension has been connected."_**

The girls froze again a bit more freaked out than before.

"It-it feels like it's closer," Weiss said as looked around. "like it's in the room."

Ruby started slowly sit up. "Yang?"

"Yeah?"

"Remember those horror movies we watched?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to be like them!"

Blake was even starting to freak out. "Take it out!"

Yang quickly went to open it, but as soon as she touched she winced and snapped her hand back. "It's stung me!" she yelled. She quickly tried again with the same results. "Ahh! I can't! It keeps stinging me!"

 ** _"You all are needed."_**

Zwei started barking again and no one bothered to stop him.

Blake quickly stood and got the door holding on the handle. "I'm getting someone to—ahhhh!" Blake screamed as she used her free hand to grab her side, barely stand ing up leaning on the door handle.

Weiss quickly got up running to her. "Blake! What's— ahh!" Weiss screamed in pain as she grabbed stomach and fell to her knees in pain.

"Weiss!" Ruby and Yang yelled horrified.

Yang was about to over to the two girls when she screamed in pain as well and found herself leaning on the T.V. with Zwei barking more frantically.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed horrified as started to get up. "Someone! Someone hel— ahhh!" Ruby soon found herself screaming in pain as she fell on her stomach to the ground.

Ruby's body started to glow in flashes of green light. Yang's eyes widened. "Ruby?" she questioned through her pain.

Ruby could barely lift her head off the ground as she turned to look at Yang weakly as she flashed in and out as if she was a failing hologram. "Yang…" she said weakly. "I… don't feel so…" Ruby then disappeared.

"RUBY!" Yang yelled this cause Zwei to whimper and sniff where Yang once was.

Weiss and Blake did their best to turn to little avail.

Yang soon turned bright red as she tried her best to stand but soon she began to flash green until she disappeared.

"B-Blake," Weiss said weakly. Blake turned slowly to Weiss as she was flashing green as well.

"Weiss don't…" Blake started to say but stopped as she couldn't do anything.

"Get… help." Weiss then disappeared.

Blake frowned but with all her strength tried to open the door and soon she started to glow green. Zwei soon came up to the door and scratched it. Slowly door opened. "Zwei... get help," Blake said weakly. As she started falling down, she disappeared. Zwei squeezed his little boy through the cracked door and ran out barking. The room was completely empty as if no one was ever there.

* * *

Ruby slowly blinked open her eyes. She slowly stood up… she was in a dark empty space. "What happened?" she questioned herself. She looked around then frantically. "Yang?" no answer. "Yang?! Yang?!"

"Ruby?!" Ruby started to look around for her sister. "Ruby, where are you?!'

"I don't know! It's all black!" Ruby looked behind her to see an anxious Yang. Ruby smiled as she ran to her sister. "Yang!"

Yang looked to see her sister. She then hugged her Ruby. "Are you okay?" she asked as she spun her around. "You just disappeared."

"I'm fine, but you disappeared," Ruby said as she let go of her sister.

"Wait, you weren't there? How do you know?"

"You're here," Ruby said and then she looked around. "What is here?"

Yang didn't answer as she didn't herself.

"Ruby! Yang! Ruby! Ruby and Yang quickly looked around till they saw Weiss looking just as confused and worried.

"Weiss!" Ruby called as she ran to Weiss. Weiss noticed Ruby coming towards her about to hug as moved to the side and Ruby fell to the ground.

"No," Weiss said. She then looked at Yang. "What happened? Where are we?"

"A dark empty space," Yang said nonchalantly.

Weiss frowned as Ruby started to get up. "I'm serious."

"I am," Yang said slightly teasing. "I don't know where we are."

"Maybe Blake got help," Weiss suggested.

"No," all three girls turned to see Blake walking towards them.

"Okaay," Yang said. "This might a problem.

"When was it not a problem," Weiss said.

"But," Weiss, Yang, and Blake looked towards Ruby. "Who did this?"

 ** _"Team RWBY."_**

The group quickly turned to the voice in a fight position. Suddenly Madame Web appeared in her chair with weds surround behind her revealing various Spider-Men and women in front of the confused group of huntresses. "You all are needed."

The group stared at her confused, silent, and shocked. "Uh, what?" Ruby asked completely lost.

* * *

 **A/N: I know! It's long but I could not find a good place to stop! If there are some grammar mistakes. One I am a horrible editor and two, it's very long you try to check for a bunch of mistakes. sigh. Okay, hope you enjoy! Read my other stories until next time _Bye-Nee!_ Also be merciful, this is my first RWBY/Spider-Man.**


	7. Connected

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Connected_**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang stood in front of the woman they knew as Madame Web, who was supposed to be a fictional character.

"Who are you?" Blake finally asked sternly.

"I am Madame Web."

"That's impossible," Weiss said. "She's fiction. A character in a game."

"So last time," Yang as she held up her fists in fighting position. "Who are you?"

"I am Madame Web," she said sternly not even sign of flinching. "And your dimension is in trouble."

"Wait," Ruby finally spoke. "What do you mean dimensions? And second question, is this a dream?"

Weiss facepalmed as Yang and Blake sighed. Madame Web had a small smile. "This is not a dream, Ruby Rose." Ruby looked shocked as did the others. "Yes, I know you all. Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long." The group exchanged looks. "Together you form the group, Team RWBY lead by Ruby Rose."

Yang lowered her stance. "Okaaay. I'm lost. What's going on?"

"Your dimension is in trouble as which you know as the order of Tablet of Order and Chaos has been shattered.

"Yes," Weiss stated firmly. "By Spider-Man, in his dimensions, in a video game."

"Yes," Madame agreed. "But your dimensions, your realities have been connected."

"Realities?" Yang questioned.

"Our other lives," Blake said as the group looked her. "Spider-Man had other versions of him. A future, a strange past, and another version of his life. Our realities are connected with his."

You are correct."

"That's impossible," Weiss said as Ruby started to look at the webs that surrounded Madame Web.

"Uhh," Yang started. "We're standing in a dark empty place with characters we thought was a video game character. Impossible is kinda of out the question."

Weiss groaned, not because she was wrong but because she was right. "How did this happen?"

"It would seem that dimensional receiver, was activated."

Yang raised her eyebrow. "A dimensional what now?"

"It is a mystical artifact that through time changes its form and when you can even temporally connect dimensions."

Weiss and Blake glared at Yang. Yang quickly held up her hands in surrender. "What? How was I supposed to know it was a mystical dimensional receiver? Either way, you had fun."

Blake still glared. "Yeah, till we got pulled into another dimension."

Yang pointed at Blake. "But you admit you had fun." Blake just rolled her eyes.

"Yang!" Ruby shouted. The group quickly looked to where Ruby stood. They looked as Ruby pointed to one of the picture ins the wed. "That's you!" Yang looked and was shocked. It was her. In the picture, Yang was kissing Spider-man, who had his mask half off. "Yang?!" Ruby repeated.

"I didn't do it. I never— I don't think." Yang groaned as she grabbed head. "What's going on?!"

"This is one of the realities of which I spoke," Madame Web explained. "This reality Spider-Man came to Beacon and was part of your team. It is where he and Ms. Xiao Long grew an affection for each other." Yang just sighed in a bit exasperation.

Weiss looked to see another picture. "Wait, is that Jaune?"

The group looked and saw Jaune with the Spider-Suit on and his mask off.

"In that reality, the Jaune Arc, you know was not accepted into Beacon but gained Spider abilities was able to do some good," Madame Web explained.

Blake the looked once last time through the Web and saw a shocking picture. "Ruby, is that you?"

The group looked to see an older Ruby sitting on the rooftop next to Spiderman. "Yes," Madame Web spoke. "In this reality, during a great battle Ruby was taken to Spider-Man's realm and where she stayed for many years become the hero known as Fable as well as becoming his wife.

"Wife?!" Both Yang and Ruby exclaimed.

" But-but I don't even like boys," Ruby exclaimed frantically. "I mean like Jaune but as a friend. I mean don't like-like them like that."

Weiss turned her. "She just said that it's a different reality, not yours."

"But that's me!"

"But it's a different you."

Yang smirked. "Remember when dad said: 'your one of kind.' Well, that's a lie."

"What?!"

"Alright," Blake said to get the attention back to Madame Web. "We… kind of believe you. But how did this happen?"

"The Tablet of Order of Chaos is very unpredictable," Madame Web explained. "When he shattered the Tablet, it affected your world. Your world is on the verge of shattering."

The group looked at each other with worried looks and Ruby tried not look but she was terrified. She felt terrified. She wanted at first was to play a video game now… her world could be gone… apparently her other selves too. She thought the only thing she should be worried about was Vytal Festival now worry was to… still be in existence.

"What do want?" Weiss finally asked. "What do you think we can do?"

"I require your assistance," Madame Web said. "To find the tablets with the other Spider-Men."

"Why?" Blake questioned. "We don't know what their dimensions are like. Can't you send us back?"

Madame Web folded her hands. "I can but, cannot guarantee your world will be safe if they fail your world and many other dimensions will be utterly destroyed." The group was quiet for a long while. "I will not force you. This is your decision."

"We'll do it."

All three girls looked to Ruby, who looked very serious in her decision.

"We can't do this!" Weiss shouted at Ruby, who looked a bit shocked. "We are students! This is much bigger than us. For anyone."

"What about Roman?" Ruby challenged.

"That was just a large criminal scheme," Weiss countered. "This is other dimensions, realities, our existents, some reckless hero we don't know and caused this mess in the first place."

"But—"

"We can't do this!"

Yang sighed. "Ruby," Ruby turned to Yang. "This is a lot. This is really crazy."

Blake sighed. "I know I said: 'We'll never be ready.' But this… this far beyond… any of us."

Ruby sighed as looked at the Web of Destiny and looked back her team. "I know. I know, all of that, but… this is about our home, our world." Weiss, Yang, and Blake exchanged looks. "We are the only ones that know. We know… I can't… I won't just do nothing when I can help. If I can do something. I want-going to do it." Ruby looked with pleading and serious eyes as looked at her still skeptical team. "But don't want to do this alone."

It was quiet for a moment. Then a smile slid across Yang's face and tackled her half-sister. "Ohh! My baby sister being a leader, wanting saving dimensions!"

"Let go, please," Ruby said in muffled squished voice.

Yang let go of Ruby. "I'm in. Can't let you go alone anyway. Besides I'm going to get my money's worth out the dimensional receiver thing."

Madame Web frowned. "It is not a thing to be with trifled with."

Yang held up her hands. "Hey, I still bought got it to put it to use now."

Madame Web didn't say a word, but they could just feel her glare through that blindfold.

Blake sighed. "I'll do it," she then shrugged with a small smile. "I can't let you guys have all the action."

Yang just pumped her fist. Ruby looked at Weiss looked, still skeptical. "Weiss?"

Weiss sighed. "This is idiotic and something we should walk away from." Ruby was about saying something. Weiss held up her hand. "It's dangerous and reckless, but, as much as those things are true. I made a promise to you. Do you believe this is really necessary?"

"Weiss—"

"Ah. Ah! Ah!" Weiss said, cutting Ruby off. "Do you believe this is really necessary?"

Ruby nodded. "We need to do this."

"Then as your partner and teammate. I will trust you."

Ruby smiled. "Weiss!" she squealed.

"This does not make us best friends."

"Whatever works." Ruby and the team turned back to Madame Web. "We'll do it. We'll help."

Madame Web nodded. "You will need this on your quest." She waved her hand. In front, their weapons appeared in front of them.

Ruby quickly grabbed her weapon. "Oh, my sweet baby," she said as she quickly picked it up Crescent Rose and rocked it. "I'm sorry forgot you, my sweet girl."

Weiss glanced at Yang as she placed Ember Celica and she put Myrtenaster in her holster. "Does she always do that?"

Yang glanced back at Weiss. "You should see the time I hid it."

"Do not talk about that dark day!"

"If you are ready," Madame Web spoke as getting the groups' attention. "I will bestow on you all a few abilities."

Ruby quickly shook her hands out in front. "Please don't give Yang spider sense," Ruby begged as Yang glared at her.

"I have increased your semblance," Madame Web continued seeming to ignore Ruby's comment. "It will work faster, longer, and more powerful than before."

"Sweet upgrades!" Yang cheered.

"You will also a maximum amount of dust, you have on your journey."

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. Weiss quickly bumped. "Oww, but Yang did it too."

"Focus!" Weiss scolded.

"I will also keep in contact with you with telepathic ability to help guide if needed."

Yang smirked. "Are you sure that last one is an ability or a curse?"

Madame Web seemed to glare. "You, Ms. Xiao Long," she said a bit exasperated. "Get along fine with the Spider-Men." Yang just smirked. "I must also tell you will not be together."

"WHAT?!" they exclaimed.

"But," Blake started. "You said we needed to help."

"And you will," Madame Web assured. "However, the dimensions as fragile as they are since the destruction of the Tablet. If the 4 of you were to enter one dimension together. Your mission will have already failed.

The group exchanged looks. Doing the mission was dangerous enough but separate with people they don't know… was unnerving, but if it had to… what else could they do?

"What do you have in mind, Madame Web?" Blake finally questioned.

"Blake Belladonna," Madame Web spoke. "You shall enter the dimension of the strange past of Noir Spider-Man." Blake suddenly stepped back as she saw a picture in front of her of Noir. "With both you and his Stealth abilities. You shall be of great aid to each other. But be warned you both with fall through dark paths if unbalanced." Blake nodded as the picture faded away.

Soon Weiss stepped back seeing the picture of 2099 Spider-Man. "Weiss Schnee, you shall enter the dimension of the future of 2099 Spider-Man. With both your speed you venture through the city of 2099 well and defeat all enemies. However, don't let cloak of the future judge what is really there." Weiss hesitated but nodded and the picture vanished.

Ruby looked up. "Can we write that down?" Ruby questioned and then placed her hand on the side of her mouth. "She does that a lot.'

"I. Can. Hear. You." Weiss said frustrated.

Madame Web cleared her throat getting the group on track. Yang then stepped back seeing the picture of the Ultimate Spider-Man (in the black suit). "Yang Xiao Long, you shall enter the dimension of the altered present of the Ultimate Spider-Man. Both your strength and power shall be useful."

Yang pumped her fist. "Yes, black suit guy!"

"It is also known as the symbiote suit," Madame Web added.

"Wait," Blake said. "Didn't he say that suit took over his body once?"

"Yes," Madame Web continued. "But with my abilities the suit it somewhat tamed."

"Somewhat?" Yang questioned.

"Yes, so be warned to tame it is not just power," Madame Web warned. Yang nodded, and the picture vanished.

Ruby then jumped back seeing the picture of Amazing Spider-Man. "And Ruby Rose, you enter the dimension of the center, the present of Amazing Spider-Man. Both your amazing agility will help you both. And remember as different as you are you very similar." Rudy nodded, and the picture disappeared. "I must warn you all," Madame Web stated. "I must warn you all. If you fall, you will not return. I must ask again. Are you ready?"

Ruby looked at her team as they looked back as they each had a determined look. Ruby looked back to Madame Web and nodded. "We're ready."

Madame Web smiled. "I wish you well, Team RWBY and suggest you remember your landing strategies." She then waved her hand.

"Wait, what?" Ruby questioned. Team RWBY vanished.

* * *

Cinder Fall slowly looked down the halls of the dorm. Patient has been very easy to her. When someone rushes, it just a faster way to fail. She soon stopped as she… felting something… strange. She turned to see Team RWBY's dorm room door partly open. Cinder slowly walked to the door. She carefully peeked through the door. The room was completely empty. The feeling got stronger. She opened the door. She looked to see the game console. She touched it and moved her hand as it stung her. Cinder frowned. " _What could this be?"_ she thought.

She looked to the side to see the game case. "What have we here?" she said to herself as she picked it up. She looked to see this was game she had never heard of. _"Wait,"_ she thought. " _Could this be…"_ She only heard it as… as a tale from her. She never thought it was real or could be real. She smiled as she placed it down. "This is a very interesting development."

She might just have to talk to contact some… acquaintance.

* * *

R uby opened her eyes as the wind pushed into on her face. She quickly looked to see she was falling into a city. "Why?! Why?! Madame Web?!" she yelled. Ruby quickly took out Crescent Rose. She had to think fast. She was in a city she couldn't hit in the street, she could hit people. She quickly looked to see a rooftop. It was the only option. "Sorry, possible birdies," she yelled and quickly fired a shot. A direct hit and slowed down a bit. Ruby quickly fired again. She another direct hit and she slowed down again. Ruby wanted to fire again but didn't want to destroy the building. She landed roughly on one knee. She felt her hood fall on her head. "Oww," she muttered quietly. "Now, how I find—" she stopped herself as she felt as she was being watched. She turned, and her hood flew off her head. There she saw him, in costume and all, what she now knew as the Amazing Spider-Man. They stared at each other for a moment. Till Ruby finally said they only thing she could think off. "Uh, hi?"

"Well," he said a bit confused. "This is new."

* * *

 **A/N: Hello, so chapter 2 is up. Hope you like please follow, favorite and review. Also heads up for followers up other stories, I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN. Just having some serious writer's block but with have _Mystery Lands'_ chapter up very soon. Also, the next chapter will be Amazing and Ruby BUT after that, I'm letting you decided who goes next. Noir and Blake, Weiss and 2099, or Ultimate and Yang. If not enough vote then I will just do the after that be regular order of the game. But till then enjoy and _Bye-Nee!_**


	8. The Hunt

**_Chapter 3_**

 ** _The Hunt_**

Ruby as quickly as she could stood on her feet, still face to face with the Amazing Spider-Man, who still looked confused. "Hi, again," Ruby said a bit anxiously as she put her Crescent Rose away behind her. "I'm Ruby Rose, and your…" Before Amazing could even question or respond, Ruby cut him off. "No, no, no, wait. I know. You're Spider-man. I don't know why I asked that. I mean more specifically the Amazing Spider-Man. At least, that's what Madame Web called you. I mean one of the you(s). Cause I didn't even know anything that would make you—"

"Wait, wait," Amazing Spider-Man said stopping Ruby. "Madame Web sent you?"

"Yeah! She sent me. I mean she actually took me. I mean us, to help you. Actually, me and you."

Amazing quickly held up his hands. "Okay, okay, little red riding hood," he said stopping, again a bit anxious Ruby. "You said Madame Web sent you? And wait she called me Amazing?"

Ruby shrugged. "Well, she didn't say it with… greatness."

Amazing shrugged. "Eh, take whatever you get. Besides that, why are you here and why was I almost the big bad wolf?"

Ruby thought for a minute. "Wait, long story or short story?"

"Normally, I'd like a long story but I'm in a bit of a rush."

"Oh, yeah," Rudy mumbled. "My sister bought a game that wasn't a game and when you shattered the Tablet thing, it connected our realities and if we don't find the tablet piece: my whole reality could be gone and so will the one that's married to you. And I'm really sorry about almost shooting you I was just using a landing strategy and I thought you would just be a bird."

Amazing stopped for a minute to process the situation only to respond. "Wait, I'm married to you?"

Ruby shook her head, freaking out. "Not me! Older me! Other me! And I could not exist. Neither you or our others!

Amazing quickly grabbed Ruby's shoulder. "Okay, okay, okay. Ruby, you just need to breathe."

"I am."

"Slower." Ruby started taking deep breathes to calm down. Amazing couldn't help but chuckle a little. She was just as… well socially awkward as he is… well as Peter Parker is. Ruby breathing started to slow a bit finally seeming to be calm. "Remind me, never to introduce you to Jameson."

"What?"

"Don't worry about it," Amazing quickly said. He then examined her. She was just 15 years old by the look of it almost… innocent. Granted, he couldn't talk, and she could do so damage and looked like she knew what she was doing. But why would Madame Web send her? She always had a reason as crypt as she was, she always had a point. "So, you're the hero of your world?"

Ruby scuffed her feet bit shyly. "Not exactly, I'm a huntress in-training and… me and my team are kinda the only ones who know about this. And you got me."

"Huntress -in-training?" Spider-man questioned. Ruby just nodded. "Okay, do you have any powers?"

Ruby smirked a bit and in a red blur, Ruby was gone with only rose petals left behind. Amazing was shocked. "What? Ruby? Ruby? Little red riding hood? I won't huff, I promise."

"Behind you." Amazing quickly turned behind him to see Ruby, smiling and pointed at herself. "See. I'm fast. That's my semblance."

"Semblance?" Ruby nodded with a smile. "You know, I'd like to learn more about that, but we have to find the—" Suddenly his back of his head started tingling. He then looked to the side.

Ruby looked to Amazing confused. "What? What is it? Is it your Spider-sense thing?"

Amazing looked at Ruby confused. "Wait, how did you know—"

"I played you in the gameplay…" Ruby than thought. "I mean I watched you… I think…" Ruby sighed as she grabbed her head. "Okay, my heads starting to hurt.

"Well," Amazing said. "Hope this helps. My spider-sense picked up a fragment."

Ruby smiled as pumped her fist. "Yes! Let go!" She then walked toward the edge of the roof. She stopped as she realized something. She slowly turned back to Amazing. She just could feel the smirk on his face. She had a feeling this guy was like Yang both good and bad. "Uh, I forget I was on a roof and I'm not in my… zone."

Amazing pointed behind him. "Hop on, I'll tip you later." Ruby grinned as she quickly ran behind Amazing and hopped on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please, remain from kicking or screaming in the ear while on Air-Spidey," he quipped. Before Ruby could question it, Amazing shot a web line from his hand grabbed on, swung off the building and to swing from building to building. As he swung with Ruby on his back, she wasn't screaming but… somewhat cheering. Honestly… he wasn't used to it unless it was MJ.

"Wahoooooo!"

"You've done this before?" Amazing questioned.

"Ummm, sorta of," Ruby answered over the wind. "I rode on the back of Grimm… wasn't as fun as this if it makes you feel better."

"Umm, thanks."

"You're welcome," Ruby answered with almost of kind innocence.

Amazing soon felt his Spider-sense go off again. "Okay," he said aloud. "Here's our stop." He soon let go of the web line and landed on the building, stick on the side and started to climb up as Ruby still held on. "Swing around long enough, and my new upgraded Spider-Sense points us towards a fragment." He said as he continued to climb to an open window.

"Is it the building?" Ruby asked as they got closer.

"Definitely sensing something from inside the," he soon stopped, and Ruby looked over to see what was in the room. The room was filled with all sorts of stuffed animals' heads mounted on the wall and even dinosaurs' heads. "Uhhh... jungle room?"

He soon jumped in the room and Ruby quickly let go and land on her feet as Spider-Man landed on all his hands and feet. Ruby looked around. "This is…uh… Okay, It's really creepy." Ruby admitted.

"Yeah," Amazing said looking at dinosaur head mounted on the wall. "If I'm right, which I'm really hoping I'm not, which is usually isn't the case: we might wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

Ruby was going to question but honestly chose not to but looked at ahead instead. She smiled. "Well, that won't be a problem cause I found it." She pointed ahead.

Amazing looked ahead to where Ruby pointed. At the end of the hall, there was a platform holding a tablet piece on it. "And there's Mr. Tablet Fragment," he said and the two started walking towards it as quietly as and as quickly as possible. "Right there waiting for us to grab it."

"This is… really easy," Ruby said insecurely.

"Yeah," Amazing agreed. "Which can only mean one thing." Quickly his Spider-Sense went off. "Move!" he yelled. He quickly jumped out of the way and Ruby used her semblance and speed ahead. "IT'S." As soon as he landed on the ground and Ruby was standing beside him, his Spider-sense went off and again. As soon as he moved, Ruby quickly used her semblance again as darts flew out and Amazing maneuvered through them as the speeding Ruby split and dodged the darts as well. "A. TRAP!" Amazing and Ruby soon landed at the end of the hall near the platform. Amazing quickly grabbed the Tablet piece. "Gotcha!"

Ruby sighed. "That's really… a lot more than I thought," she said. Amazing continued to look at the fragment a bit confused. "Spider-Man? What's wrong?"

"That wasn't so bad, actually," Amazing said aloud a bit concerned.

Ruby thought for a moment. He wasn't wrong. It wasn't like fighting the White Fang, Grimm, or a giant robot. It was just a lot for a hallway. So was he saying… "Wait, what could be—"

Suddenly Amazing quickly turned to the side feeling his Spider-Sense go off again and Ruby followed. They saw a silver cinder like object and before the two could move, it quickly sprayed an orange smoke. "Oh, COME ON!" Amazing exclaimed as Ruby tried to cover her mouth and nose. Amazing's head started to feel like it was spinning and fell to the ground unconscious and the tablet piece fell out of his hand.

"Spidey!" Ruby yelled in worry. Ruby's head started to feel like it was spinning. "Really… really dizzy," she said weakly. She tried her best to pull out Crescent Rose but soon gave in and she fell to the ground unconscious as well beside him.

As the two laid on the ground completely knocked-out and the smoke cleared, a man from the other side of the platform appeared. He was a large muscular man with black hair and a mustache and had some sort of markings on his arms he was dressed in a lion-faced vest that still revealed his abs, a zebra belt with spikes and leopard print pants and flat brown boots. He walked into the room. He chuckled as he picked up the tablet beside the still unconscious Amazing Spider-Man. "Rest now, my preys," he said in a Russian accent as he stood up and looked over two with a grin. "Save your strength. For when you awake, we begin... THE HUNT!" He then laughed as he walked away from them and his men quickly grabbed the two unconscious heroes behind him.

* * *

 _"Mom…"_

 _"It's okay. It's okay. I'll come back."_

 _"Promise?"_

 _"Promise."_

 _"And bake cookies?"_

 _She chuckled. "And bake cookies."_

 _"Okay… I love you, mommy."_

 _"I love you too, my little Rose."_

* * *

Amazing slowly blinked open his eyes as his world came into view. He soon saw he was no longer in the hallway where the Tablet was as the ground was no longer carpet and his head still hurt. He really hated when this happened. "Unnnhhh... Kraven!" He groaned as he started to get up. "That maniac. Where has he taken me this time?" he somewhat ranted as he steadied himself. "What horrible death trap will I have to overco…" He finally looked around in his environment. It was jungle-like but not even... deadly looking but like he was in some abandoned ancient ruins. "Hey! This is a pretty nice view, actually." He stopped looking at the view when he realized something. "Ruby? Ruby? Ruby?" He then looked over to the far side of the platform to see her laying on the ground, still unconscious. Amazing quickly ran over to her. He kneed down and lifted her by her shoulders and shook her. "Ruby. Come on, Ruby. You need to wake up."

"Mo—" she mumbled still unconscious. "5… 5 more minutes."

Amazing sighed with relief. At least the gas didn't mess with her too badly. "You know I would but to be honest not the greatest place for 5 minutes."

Ruby started to blink open her eyes. "S-Spidey?" she questioned a bit weakly. "Why-why are there two of you?"

"I would be flattered, but only one of me… well at least as charming," he quipped as he let go of Ruby and Ruby groaned as she grabbed her head and slowly started to stand up.

Ruby was a bit shaky as she stood up straight. "Uhh, I feel like… something really hit me, and it wasn't Yang."

"That would be Kraven's knock out gas, you get used to it after a while."

"Umm, no thanks," she said more firmly as her head stopped spinning. "Wait, Kraven? Uh, who's Kraven?"

"He's Sergei Kravinoff. He goes by Kraven the Hunter… he go to the same hunter and huntress school you do?"

"No, no, … we don't use knock out gas… and not in the same dimension." Ruby then looked ahead. "Does he have the fragment?"

"Well, yeah, probably took it during our force" Amazing said, following her gaze. "If I know Kraven, the only way to get out and get what we want and play by his rules." He then looked Ruby. "Are you sure you can do this? You can—"

Before Amazing could finish, Ruby quickly wiped out Crescent Rose and cocked it. "This is my job too," she firmly. "I can do it."

Amazing nodded. "Alright," he the shot a wed line on in the tree. "Follow the spider." He then started to swing away over the gap.

Ruby quickly ran and turned into red blurry and flew over the gap with rose petals behind. She landed only to see a much bigger gap. "Oh boy," she mumbled.

Amazing landed on the small platform and turned back to see Ruby looking worried. "Need a taxi?" he called.

Before Ruby could answer, _"Fear not Ms. Rose,"_ Ruby jumped as looked around. _"If you recall, I extended you semblance. It will allow you to maintain your speed for much longer and allow you to cross large gaps."_

"Madame Web? Where—" Ruby stopped. "Oh yeah, in my head… that's creepier than I thought."

 _"Focus."_

"Yes, ma'am."

 _"And beware do not push yourself, for it could be your downfall."_

"Ummm."

"Ruby! I'm coming back."

Ruby snapped of… well, her own mind and quickly ran a became red with again rose petals and speed across the large gap and landed. Ruby looked back with sparkles of excitement in her eyes. "That was amazing!" She then turned to Amazing. "Did you see that?! Madame was right."

"Wait," Amazing said. "She was talking to you. Did she say anything else?"

Ruby stopped and thought. "Just that she upgraded my semblance."

Amazing shrugged and jumped on a large tree branch on the ground. "Let's get going." He then ran across it. Ruby followed. She hated to lie but… her home was in trouble and she wanted to help, and she needed to prove she could handle this. Besides she wouldn't push herself too hard.

* * *

They soon crossed the last gap and landed on their feet. There was closed large wooden gate and a stone path, that led towards it. There he stood in front of the gate. "That's—" Ruby started.

"Kraven."

"Got it."

"Welcome, Spider-Man and his young protégé," Kraven said. "Welcome to the jungle."

"I am not his protégé," Ruby said. "I am a huntress-in-training."

"Yep, just the intern," Amazing add.

"Right," Ruby stopped and sent a slight glare but didn't bother to respond to Amazing and went back to Kraven. "We just want the tablet back. It's dangerous."

"Ah this," Kraven said as he held up the tablet fragment as it was glowing. Ruby was stepped forward but Amazing quickly held his arm out stopping her. "This rock - it holds great power, no?" he lowered his arms and had a look the looked almost like a deadly animal snarling his prey. "I could use it to crush you both... like a bug."

"That wouldn't be very sporting of you, wouldn't it?" Amazing countered.

"Ah," Kraven started with almost a devilish look on his face, "you speak a great truth! Let it be your prize then if you can survive my gauntlet." Ruby wanted to argue but at this point, there was no point in arguing as she had no idea how to deal with Kraven. "Your powers against my skills, your brains against mine." Kraven then jumped high in the air over the large wooden gate disappearing behind him. "Come!" He called. "Enter my game of death! Claim your trophy - if you dare!" Then the large wooden gate opened revealing inside.

Ruby looked to Amazing still holding Crescent Rose. "Is he really hunting us?" she questioned.

"Yeah," Amazing admitted. "He does it every time he comes to town. Knocks me out, he makes do his hunts. I try to escape, fun day."

Ruby looked at him a bit worried as he made it sound as if it was normal. "He has the tablet. We have to get it back."

"Yeah," Amazing said. "We just have to play by his rules."

"Uhh, can we trust him?" Ruby asked.

"Kraven may be crazy, but he takes his honor code seriously," Amazing looked ahead as Ruby followed his gaze. "We'll play his game." Amazing and Ruby at the same time and ran the wooden gate as the two then sung across the first gate leading them deeper into the ruins as the gate closed behind them.

* * *

"Hurry! Hurry!" Kraven called as if his voice was everywhere Amazing on his web line launched himself from one small platform on to another while Ruby sped to and on them.

"So, you want me to run through the jungle? Should I not look back?" Amazing quipped aloud.

"Do not mick me, Spider-Man!"

"You're really pushy for a hunter," Ruby commented. "We're coming."

As the two swung, jumped, and sped across the small platforms. Ruby found two things interesting. One: the ruins it was pretty amazing. It was like something out of time in great condition. Kraven did a lot to just hunt them. She still wasn't too comfortable with being… hunted. Grimm, sure. Roman, yeah, he hated her, but he wouldn't do it for sport just revenge. … Great, she didn't know which was worse? And two: was the Amazing Spider-Man himself. He… well, he reminded her a lot like Yang. Such, he joked, badly, but ever since she came here he cared about her like… she was his responsibility too. She was glad but at the same time… deep down… angry.

"Come, come! We have only scratched the surface!"

Ruby ahead of Spidey as he swung high in the air as she landed near the flat wall. Soon Amazing landed next to her.

"Uh, is he always this impatient?" Ruby asked.

"No," he answered. "seeing him be so excited is creeping me out."

"Oh, uh, that's… scary."

Amazing shrugged. "You get used to it."

"I really don't want to."

Amazing went up started climbing up the wall and Ruby jumped and turned it red blur and traveled up the wall. The two landed on the top at the same time. In front of them, was Kraven, with two carved safari swords in each hand. Ruby could just see the look in his eye, Amazing was right, him being excited was now officially starting to creep her out.

"Yes, there is much for you to experience here," Kraven said. "Traps, Long range weapons. And of course, hand-to-hand combat." Suddenly from almost out of nowhere 6 people dressed similarly to Kraven also held curved safari swords jump out and landed beside him.

Ruby quickly whipped Crescent Rose and cocked it as Amazing stood in fighting position. "How cute. You put together your own boy band!" Amazing teased. Ruby snorted a laugh trying to hide a smile but was failing.

"My disciples," Kraven said firmly. "They have come to study at the foot of the master. To learn the art of the hunt - from the greatest hunter of all!"

Ruby frowned with an eyebrow raised.

"And the most modest," Amazing said sarcastically.

"You dare mock me in front of my students!?" Kraven challenged in a low tone.

"No...," Amazing started saying. "in front of your boy band and my intern."

"Partner!"

Kraven gritted his teeth. If he was excited before, he was mad now. "Men!" Kraven shouted as he turned to his men. "Remember what I have taught you. Strike hard. Strike fast..." he then slowly looked back slightly to Amazing and Ruby with a deadly look in his eyes ready… to kill. "and show no mercy!" He then dashed away from them.

"Yeah," Amazing said to Kraven's men still keeping his fighting position. "Let's see if you've got what it takes." Amazing glanced at Ruby. "How about we share?" he said slightly joking.

"3/3?"

"Ladies first."

Ruby smirked and spun Crescent Rose and it transformed into her scythe and she slammed the blade into the ground. Amazing looked shocked. One of them charged towards her, she quickly jumped, holding on her scythe's handle started to spin her body and kicked him in the stomach launching him another man and they fell to the ground.

"Okay," Amazing said still a bit shocked. He then looked toward his three. One of them charged at him, Amazing quickly moved and maneuvered from the blades, he swung. "Oh, don't worry," he said as ducked down. He then gave him an uppercut sending him back. "Here's something for ya!" he then jumped and gave him an upper kick launching the back.

"Get them!" one yelled. The men charged at them.

Ruby quickly pulled Crescent Rose and off the ground and placed the blade behind her firing a blast behind her and launched herself forward one of them. The man charged but in a red blur she was gone. She appeared behind him and hit his head with the handle and as he moved forward, she swept the scythe under his feet and slamming into the ground Another one charged, Ruby quick dashed away avoiding the blades. Ruby aimed at the ground and quickly fired. The man was launched into the air. Ruby slammed the scythe into the ground again. As he started to fall, she spun on her hilt again, but this time pulled it out of the ground and herself launched in the air with it and slammed him down with the brunt of the scythe as he landed roughly, Ruby landed gracefully.

Amazing dodged again one of the men's bladed but jumped and gave him two quickly sidekicks send him in another man. "Come on, I can't I hear one song," he joked. His spider-sense tingled, and he jumped over one of the men, charging him from behind. "Alright then," he then webbed the loose ground stones as the man charged. "Take this yo!" then with his strength pulled the wed almost like a bag but with stones and swung it across his face and as he tumbled gave him two quick pushes behind swept kicked him to the ground. "Sorry, you can take auditions again next time."

The two looked and saw they were all unconscious. Amazing walked to Ruby as she transformed back to Crescent Rose back to a carriable size. Amazing looked at her and then pointed to it. "That's a scythe?" he questioned.

"It's also gun," she said proudly.

"Yeah…," he said a bit awkwardly.

They looked down and see the unconscious bodies fade away until they were gone.

The two were silent as well as shocked.

"Madame Web?" Ruby asked, not even looking away.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Yeah," Amazing said. "Let's go before more Kraven's boy band members decide to audition for us." Amazing started to run towards the edge and Ruby nodded and quickly followed and speed across the more platforms as Spidey webbed line to them.

* * *

After traveling across the ruins, a bit, Ruby and Amazing soon landed in a corner ruin room.

"Ah," Kraven spoke causing the two to look around. "It seems my men have not proved much of a challenge for you."

"Are you kidding me?" Amazing said. "Those guys were brutal. We barely survived!"

"Really?"

"No. We creamed 'em."

It was then silent. Amazing sighed with a bit of relief. "Okay, you've got a minute before Kraven sends more his followers." He said as he lifted the glove sleeve of his costume and took a small capsule from his side. Ruby saw the machine around his wrist as Peter loaded a capsule in.

Ruby's face quickly lit up. "Amazing!" she shouted. Amazing was startled and nearly dropped his web capsule. "I thought your webs were organic!"

"Oh," Amazing said as he loaded the capsule, put his glove back on and started on the started on his other hand. "No, that's actually gross now that I think about it. No, I created the webbing and the wed shooter myself."

Ruby soon zoomed over to Amazing and examined it. "This is so cool! It looks like it works by when you lower your fingers and hit that pad it can shot the fluid making it look like it actually comes from your wrist Wait, so how sensitive is it?"

"I tap twice."

"Oh," Ruby said intrigued. "And your webbing is so strong too. How did you make it? The web shooter and the webbing. Does it dissolve? If it does, how long does it to dissolve?"

"You a science person back home?" Amazing asked as he loaded his web capsule.

"No, I'm a bit of a dork when it comes to weapons.," Ruby admitted. "When did you decide to add web shooters to fight crime?"

Amazing looked down putting his glove back on. Suddenly Ruby felt a bit tense. "That wasn't the first reason for the web shooters." Ruby felt even tenser hearing his voice. It sounded… sad, actually it was more shameful. It was uncomfortable to see him that way. Amazing seemed to notice. "So, where'd you get your scythe and… gun."

Ruby smiled proudly. "I built my sweet baby at Signal Academy. You have to anyway, it's part of training."

Amazing raised his eyebrow, but Ruby couldn't see it. "Training?"

"Yeah," Ruby said with such excitement. "Ever since I was little and even when I found out my semblance. I wanted to be a Huntress to help people, fight the Grimm and I guess to make life better. So, I went to Signal Academy and then things happened, and the headmaster of Beacon noticed me and… let me go to Beacon. I was so cool! I mean it still is cool."

Amazing felt a smile on his face. To him Ruby was… innocent. Honestly, he wasn't sure that's the right word, but it was the closest one he could think of. She just always wanted to help people. When she found her power-semblance, she still wanted to do. Even though she knows what her world is like, he assumed, she still wants to. When got could his powers… well, helping people wasn't the first thing on his mind. It made him… glad to see someone like that so… optimistic, more than him.

Amazing then leaped onto a small platform, that led out of the corner room. He looked over to see them ahead. He looked to see a cliff that leads out of there, but he saw some of Kraven's men. He and Ruby could fight them, but more would probably be more on the other side. Unless…

Amazing still on the platform turned back to Ruby. "That Sniper rifle. How good are you with that thing?" What kind of ammo do you use?

"Really good and dust."

"Wait, dust-like off old books or some crushed stones."

Ruby looked confused. "What?" she then shook her head. "No, but it does come from a mine. Dust is what an ammo is called. All types fire, ice, wind lightning—"

"Okay, I again have questions but later, but" Ruby couldn't see it, but she could feel a smirk on his face. "I've gotta a plan."

* * *

Ruby aimed her sniper rifle at cliff edge as carefully as possible not to be seen. At the same time watched the Amazing Spiderman do his best to sneak close to the men up above. Ruby saw some commotion above. Kraven's men seemed to notice something. "Uh oh," Ruby muttered. If they looked over and saw Spidey, they would surprise him instead. "I REALLY hope this works." Ruby as she loaded into fire dust quickly aimed for the side and cliff side and fire a small shot. Kraven's men were quickly startled and started looking around. She smiled and then quickly and the first on the ground again. The explosion made some of them fall back. "Yes!" Ruby cheered as she quickly changed her clip to water and the fired as steam came surrounding them. She then gave a quick hug to Crescent Rose. "Thank you!"

On the ledge, Amazing quickly jumped on the ledge. "Thank you, dust." He soon saw one. "Don't worry. I'll thank you too." He quickly shot web over his eyes. He desperately tried to get it off. Amazing quickly grabbed his collar and punched him before he threw him into another man causing them to fall to the ground. "Thank you."

"For Kraven! For the thrill of the hunt!" A man shouted.

"Oh, okay, then." Amazing quickly webbed him and shot web line at him and pulled towards himself toward the man. He kicked him launching him into the wall and fell to the ground. "Well, I hope I gave you the thrill." She soon watched as they disappeared. He then looked to see Ruby zoom up in red petals. "Great shootin' little red."

Ruby smiled proudly. "I told you I was good." She pointed forward to ruin door "Let's go."

Two walked till Amazing felt his spider sense. "Ruby, step back!' Ruby quickly zipped back. Suddenly darts came out Amazing quickly maneuvered passed all the darts that came out. When they were gone, he stood in fighting position.

Ruby quickly ran to Amazing. "You okay?" she asked.

He sighed with relief as he stood. "I wasn't a spider dart board. So, I'm fine."

Ruby sighed with relief as well. "He wasn't kidding about traps."

Amazing chuckled and pointed to himself. "He's not as funny as I am."

Ruby smirked. "I think that's a good thing." Ruby started walking ahead.

"Geez," Amazing said but smirked as he followed.

* * *

The two walked up to a different path with more small platform pillars. In the distance, they saw Kraven with his men and heard him.

"Wait for them to come within range. When you have the shot... take it!" He then dashed off.

The two looked forward to see some men climbing up the pillars. "Uh oh," Ruby said as she readied Crescent Rose.

"I guess this begins the bullet-dodging of the festivities," Amazing said. One of the and pointed directly at the gun. "Uhh."

Suddenly the was a blast and man fell off the platform screaming before he disappeared. Amazing didn't bother to turn. "Thanks."

"No problem," Ruby said. "I can get the other guys."

"Nah, what fun would that be." Amazing quickly jumped on the platform ahead. He quickly shot a wed line on the next platform and quickly pulled himself across and kicked the man off. He screamed as he fell, and he disappeared. Ruby quickly followed using her semblance as Amazing repeated the same.

Soon Amazing quickly dove into a corner room with two-gun men. They fired but Amazing quickly avoided them. He then jumped over one of the men. "Here's web in your eyes!" he shouted. He then fired a web shot over the man's eyes. The man dropped his gun, trying to get the wed off his face. "Sorry but I have an intern waiting for me, so," He then grabbed him and threw him at the other man knocking of them both to the ground. Amazing jumped out the corner room and the pillars empty and empty high platform room that lead out of there. He then saw Ruby speed as she landed on the platform little far back but close. "There's a way out ahead. I'll race ya," he teased. Ruby smiled and used her semblance. Suddenly, he felt his head tingle. He looked back in to corner room to see one of the men hadn't disappeared and was on the ground. He held up his out gun, ready to fire. "Oh no you don't." Amazing shot wed at him the same time the man fired. The man was web to the ground and the bullet past Amazing toward a zooming Ruby. "LOOK OUT!" Amazing yelled in horror and warning.

The bullet fell past Ruby as the bullet grazed her shoulder. Ruby yelped in pain and grabbed her grazed shoulder. Unfocused, Ruby fell out her semblance and stared in the large pit and she screamed a little as she fell. "Hang on, Ruby!" Amazing quickly shot a wed line and swung our and quickly another wed line that wrapped around Ruby's waist and held it tight. Amazing let go of the wed line he was swinging on and shot another one and swung on that. Amazing groaned realizing what he had to do. "Ruby, this may hurt, and you can pay me back later for it." He swung the wed line holding Ruby and threw her into the room as gentle as he possibly could.

Ruby landed a bit roughly in the room and rolled a bit and groaned as she did. "Ow," she moaned as she slowly sat up.

Amazing swung into the room and landed to a bit further in the room and a bit diagonal to Ruby. "Ruby, you okay?" he asked worriedly.

Ruby slowly started to stand. "Ow," she repeated.

Amazing sighed with relief and started to jog towards Ruby.

Ruby soon heard a click and quickly turned to see holes open from the wall. Amazing stopped spider sense started to kick in. "Spidey!" Ruby yelled. She quickly turned into a red blurry with red rose petals flying. Before Amazing could respond, Ruby pushed Amazing out of the way as the darts started to fly. Both Amazing and Ruby landed roughly on the ground.

They soon stopped and Amazing looked to Ruby. Amazing grabbed her shoulders startling her a bit. "Ruby, you okay?" Ruby nodded a little uncomfortable hearing the worry in his voice. "Any darts? How bad did the bullet hit you?"

"It's just grazed me. My aura protected me."

 _"Another question for the ask later file,"_ Amazing thought. He sighed relieved

Ruby gave a weak smile. "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that?"

Amazing quickly stood and head helped Ruby up. "I'm so sorry."

Ruby looked confused. "Why are you apologizing? You saved me. I should be saying thank you. Oh, thank you."

"I missed him and—"

"And you saved me. And I saved you. It's okay."

"Ruby—"

Ruby helped up her hands stopping him. "I'm only taking thank you. Cause we don't need to apologize."

"Ru—"

"Nope."

Amazing sighed but smiled thought Ruby couldn't see. "Thanks… intern."

Ruby smirked. "Thanks, web-head."

Amazing gave a quick pat on her back. "Let's go and that prize Kraven's holding on for us." He then ran out of the room.

Ruby was about to run but felt and shock of pain on her back leg. Ruby touched her back leg. She felt something, and she had a bad feeling what it was. She then pulled it out. She looked and saw it was a dart in her hand. Ruby quickly through it to the ground. This was not good. So far, she didn't feel strange. Should she— Ruby stopped that thought. If Amazing found out, they may never get to Kraven or get the fragment. For now, Ruby never got hit at all. Ruby quickly zoomed out of the room leaving rose petals.

* * *

 **A/N: It's here. So I underestimated how long the segment would be so you're getting two chapters of Amazing and Ruby. So there is still time to vote on who want me to write about in the next chapter. So far, it's:**

 **Noir & Blake: 5**  
 **2099 & Weiss: 1**  
 **Ultimate & Yang: 2**

 **So let me know. Anyway, check out my other stories if you haven't. Also please review, follow and favorite this and or my other stories. Until next time, _Bye-Nee!_**


	9. The Spider, Hunter, & the Huntress

**_Chapter 4_**

 ** _The Spider, Hunter, & the Huntress-in-Training _**

The Amazing Spiderman and Ruby soon made it to a corner of the ruins. Ruby still felt no effects from the dart. Heck, she was still wondering how it even got pass her aura. Right now, she felt it was more important to get out Kraven's crazy hunting game. If she can call it a game. Games are supposed to be fun, this was the opposite of fun. Then again, she was supposed to be playing a video game and well… okay, it was kind of fun, but now it was stressful… with a pinch of fun.

"Do you not feel it, now?" Amazing and Ruby stopped though not bothering looking around. "The blood pounding in your veins? The thrill that rouses the hair on your neck, that makes a drumbeat of your heart?"

"I did feel that then I thought it was something I ate," Amazing teased.

It was then quite again. Ruby groaned as she started walking forward. "I hate when he does that."

Amazing jumped onto a tree branch beside a walking Ruby. "You want him to keep talking?"

Ruby quickly shook her head. "No, no no. Not that." Ruby walked through a door and Spidey dropped down and ran catching up with her. The two looked around to see they were some sort of temple or center. "It's just—I don't know. Every time he talks to us something—" Suddenly, the stone door closed shut behind them causing the two to turn. "That. Not exactly that, but that!"

Before Spidey could respond, he quickly felt a strong tingle in the back of his head. He quickly faced forward, and Ruby quickly followed. "Spider-sense!" he exclaimed.

Before Ruby could respond, her eyes moved to the side and looked to the corner and saw something flaming. Ruby quickly moved back as Spidey dodged it by bending backward. On the ground, there was a spear that was set on fire between the two. "Holy cats!" she exclaimed.

"Fiery spear!" Amazing muttered. He then lowered himself into a fighting position as Ruby took out Crescent Rose. "Point taken."

From all corners, Kraven's men came out of the area. Some were big and some carried safari swords and guns. Some were standing on the ledges in the area. "Oh," was all Ruby could say.

"Another boy band!" Amazing exclaimed with exciting mock. "Are you guys gonna sing for us?"

The men stayed in their fighting positions. Amazing glanced at Ruby. "Would like to count them off?"

Ruby gave a small smile. It really was like being with Yang. "A one, and a two, and- three!"

Ruby used her semblance and knocked them back. As she started to slow down, she quickly whipped Crescent Rose into a scythe and swung it the crowd of Kraven's men to be pushed back and fall back. Amazing quickly jumped in the air and knocked a couple of the men's heads together causing them to fall to the ground.

Unlike the other times, the men quickly got up and started charge at them. Ruby quickly swung her scythe and hitting them with a blade as fast as she could without getting… lethal. Amazing quickly shot a webline one of the man and swung him around knocking the other men down. "Okay," Amazing said before grabbing another one of the men. "We got much better auditions." Amazing quickly glanced back Ruby as she once again launched herself and kicked a guy in the face launching him into other people. "You doing okay?"

Ruby used the handle of her staff and whacked a man in the head with it. "Good. A lot of people, but really good," she managed to say.

As Kraven's men's numbers died down, Ruby and Amazing quickly took cover behind a ruined building platform and started panting. "Having fun yet?" Amazing asked.

"Uhh, I don't know," Ruby answered honestly. "Yes and no?"

Amazing quickly let it go and did a quick look out from behind the ruined building. Looked to see more of Kraven's men on the ground and still on the ledges above. "Hey, have an idea how to get these guys over with? And a really fast one."

Ruby hummed as she looked up to see the ledge and the quickly looked over to see how far the ledge was. Ruby quickly turned back to Amazing. "How good are you at throwing?"

"Person or object?"

"Person."

"Web or hands"

"Web!"

"Up or down?"

"Spidey!"

"Good in all categories. Why?"

"Okay, shot a webline around me and throw me over this," Ruby explained as she pointed up.

Amazing nodded as Ruby made a little distance. Amazing quickly shot a webline around Ruby's waist. Amazing pulled and threw her above the small ruined building. Before the men from the far ledge could fire, Ruby fired a shot and it exploded before them and used her semblance speeding towards them. As soon as she landed, she swung her scythe against the ground swept underneath them causing them to fall to the ground. Amazing looked to see Ruby on the ledge. He smirked. "She gets them high and I' get'em low." Amazing quickly shot a webline on one of the men and pulled himself toward him kicking him.

On the ledge, Ruby hit the man in the stomach speeding behind him and hitting I in the back launching him to the other men. "Yes," Ruby gave a small cheer. "It worked." She stopped a minute. "I need a name for that." She looked down as the men disappeared. She saw an object on the ground. Ruby raised her eyebrow. She went over and picked it up. It looked like a small little black square. She turned it over and it was… "A timer?" It read: 2:50 and it was counting down. "What—" Ruby stopped herself as her eyes widened. "Oh, it's a time level!" she exclaimed. She quickly ran over to the edge. "Spidey! It's a timed level! It's timed!" she shouted while Amazing was still fighting.

Amazing didn't turn as he grabbed a man and threw him into another guy. "They're a little loud. I can't hear."

"It said we're being t—"

Amazing looked up to see one Kraven's men rushing Ruby from the side. "Ruby look out!" Before Ruby could react, Ruby was soon punched and skid across the ground and let go Crescent Rose and the small timer. "Ruby!" Before he could respond his spider-sense kicked it, one of Kraven's men slammed his fist into the side of his face causing him to tumble back. Before Amazing could recover, another one kicked him on the side launching into the wall of the ruined building. "Okay," Amazing groaned. "I remembered: take care of the roadies first." He quickly webbed an old vase and launched it into in the man. As the man was disoriented, quickly webbed him around the waist and launched him into the other guy. "Hey, I'm Spider-Man, I break pots."

Ruby started to sit up as best as she could and quickly tried to grab her scythe only to see it was a little distance off. Before she could use her semblance to reach it. The man charged at her. Ruby quickly, while still on the ground, kicked him in the knee. The man groaned but it quickly turned into a growl and picked up by her hair. Ruby screamed a little in pain as he threw her through the small waterfall and she slammed into the wall through it. Though her head was hurting, she was very annoyed especially as her baby was still out there. She had one idea… she didn't like it as much as Weiss would not like it. Ruby quickly used her semblance and sped through the waterfall and rammed into him and launched him far across the room knocking him out cold. Ruby grabbed her head in pain. "Ow," she moaned. "Maybe that's why Yang gets mad when people touch her hair or hit her in the head." Ruby as fast as she could, went to get her weapon. She then went to pick up the timer. Her eyes widened. The timer read: '1:10'. Ruby quickly ran to the edge as she saw Amazing still fighting last few of Kraven's men. "Spidey!" Amazing turned to see Ruby. Ruby quickly ran back started to run to the edge. "Shoot me!"

Amazing wasn't sure Ruby meant until he saw jump her off the edge. Amazing quickly shot a web line around Ruby's waist and pulled down. Ruby quickly sped down leaving rose petal behind and landing a powerful kick in the last man's face leaving him unconscious and disappear. "You okay?" Amazing questioned.

Ruby quickly turned to with a slightly panicked look. "It's a timed level!"

"What?"

"Timed!" Ruby repeated. "We have," Ruby looked at the timer. "30 seconds!"

"Okay," Amazing said shot a webline and swung away. "Time to go."

Ruby quickly sped up following Amazing soon exited out of the square and the ruin doors slammed shut just before more of Kraven's men came rushing in.

The two behind the closed door started panting. Before Amazing knew it, Ruby zoomed up to him. "It worked! They both worked!"

Amazing looked at her confused. "Do your plans… not work?"

Ruby quickly shook her head. "No! No, it's just I had to think of strategies for my team and I did this one, on the spot!" she excited.

Amazing couldn't help but smile even though no one could see it. "Right," he said. "You said you had a team."

"Yeah," Ruby responded a bit shyly. "I'm the leader of team RWBY."

Amazing chuckled. "You and Kraven share modesty."

Ruby gave small frown. "I didn't choose it. They take letters of our first names and make it into a team name."

"Does that ever get confusing?"

"No…" Ruby then thought. "Not a lot." Ruby could just feel him smirking. She could help but give a shy smile.

"We better hurry. Kraven's getting madder which makes it even more fun."

"Yeah, you need a new word for fun," Ruby countered. "Oh, and it's called Wedded Rose."

"I still like Spider-Man."

"No, no, not your name. The move. The move we did."

"Oh, like the timed level," he teased as swung ahead. "The challenge: Hunter's prey, it helps me get more points than Spider Emblems."

"Hey!" Ruby yelled as she ran to follow. "You were a video game at first. It's the first thing I thought of; besides I think you'd have a better T.V show!"

* * *

The two traveled deeper into the jungle and ruins. However, there was one problem they both had: it was too quiet, no more traps. None of Kraven's men, not even Kraven's voice. Somehow that started to make them uncomfortable.

Ruby then stopped. Amazing turned back to see her looking around. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I hear something," Ruby answered still looking around. "like… cheering? Chanting?"

Amazing hummed in response and shot wed line and swung up and ahead. He then let go. Soon he started hearing chanting himself. "Oh boy," he said a bit concerned.

Ruby finally caught up and heard his remark. "You don't hear it?" she asked. She slightly concerned that the darts effects might be kicking in.

"No," Amazing said as he jumped down. "I hear it. I don't think they like us that much to throw a party." Ruby took out Crescent Rose and simply nodded. The two started walking again. As they got closer and closer, the cheering and chanting got louder and louder. The two soon saw a doorway with light shining. The light didn't make them feel better. As soon as they passed through the doorway. It was wooden dome Kraven's men standing or sitting and cheering in the openings of the dome.

"Oh no," Ruby muttered.

"Let me guess," Amazing said looking around of the cheering men. "two men enter, one men leaves. Am I right?" Ruby looked at him confused. Amazing looked at her. "Thunderdome. Ruby still looked confused. "Mad Max." Amazing faced forward again. "Movie night."

Before Ruby could respond, suddenly a very large man jumps from the top of the dome. The man was very muscular. He was shirtless with white markings on him, ripped short pants, boots, and a skull helmet covering his face. In his hand, a large club with human skulls tied to it.

Ruby could feel her eyes widen. "Wow!" Amazing quipped. "Love your headdress. Is that from the Skull Collection? May I suggest an accouterment? Perhaps something from the Webbing Collection? Ha! Classic." The man just snarls and growls as the crowd just cheers and chants louder.

Ruby quickly transformed Crescent Rose transform into her scythe. She was to about to walk in the arena. Amazing quickly stopped her. "I'll fight him."

Ruby looked confused. "We can both do it."

Amazing shook his head. "No," he stated. "If I know Kraven, he wants this to be one-on-one."

"But—"

"If we want to get out and get the fragment, we have to play by his rules, remember. Besides I've fought bigger."

"And smarter?" Ruby added hopefully.

"Umm," Amazing said. Before he or Ruby could respond, the man growled and again and the crowd started to chant louder. "Alright," Amazing said. "Let me give 'em a show." Ruby nodded though she was tense. "I'll be _back._ "

Ruby's eyes widened. That wasn't Amazing's voice. As soon as she blinked, Amazing walking to the center of the arena turned into a grass setting. She saw a someone in a white cloak and someone in a red cape standing in the middle. That was… Ruby quickly shook her head. " _It's not real. It's not real."_ In another blink, it was back to normal. "Oh no."

* * *

Amazing quickly started shooting web blots at the man. The large man started to snarl as he tried to the get it off his face. Amazing then shot a webline on him and pulled himself toward him. The large guy tried to swing at him but Amazing quickly jumped over the man. Amazing then landed few a punch in his back, siding a little across the arena.

The large man growled. "Hold still, bug." he threatened in a deep voice as he swung his club.

Amazing quickly jumped out of the way and away from him. "I can't do that. I'm not a bug. Why do so many people get that wrong?" He shot a webline on him and pulled himself forward. Amazing then delivered several kicks sending the guy back a little further.

"Don't try that!" The man stopped his foot. The ground shook Amazing quickly jumped. The man then quickly swung his club before Amazing could react and it hit him in his side.

Amazing landed roughly on the ground and skid across that ground, but Amazing got up as quickly as he could. "Wouldn't be fun if I didn't," he groaned. Amazing shot another webline toward him and pulled himself forward again towards him. However, the man quickly grabbed Amazing's neck and then slammed him down to the ground. "See? Fun." Before he could get up, the man stomped his foot on Amazing's chest pushing him into the ground.

"Spidey!" Ruby yelled as she gripped her handle tightly as the cheering got louder. She wanted to help. She knew he was capable but she wanted to help. She wanted to help so badly but… she promised Amazing to play by Kraven's rules. All she could do was just hope, he doesn't get squashed like a… "Come on, Spider-man!" Ruby cheered.

Amazing groaned in pain as he grabbed the man's foot as the man kept pushing down. "Strike fast. Strike hard. No mercy," the man growled.

"I see…Kraven's a **_Karate Kid_** … fan," Amazing managed to say. "Okay, then." Amazing with his feet kicked the man's knees. The man winced in pain. Amazing used this moment and lifted the man's foot, rolled from under it and stood in his fighting stance. Amazing quickly shot two weblines on the man's ankle and then pulled. The man soon fell to knees. "I got one for you." He then webbed the ground and pulled up rocks and swung it at the man. "Wax on!" The web with rocks hit the man and sent in off his feet. "Wax off!" He then swung again and hit him while he was in the air and man crashed to the ground on his back. "And repeat!" He then slammed it down to the man's stomach. The large man tried to stand up but quickly fell back to the ground unconscious.

The Kraven's chanting loudly again. Amazing didn't honestly know if the chanting was cause he won or lose. He knew one voice was definitely happy for him.

"Yes! Yes! You did it! You did it!"

As he was panting, and the man disappeared, he was about to walk back to Ruby but then his spider-sense kicked in. He quickly turned back around. Two large men dropped down. They were just as big and just as mad. "Oh, come on!" He exclaimed a bit exasperated. Before he knew it, he felt a rush of wind beside him. He looked to see Ruby beside him.

Ruby looked up with a determined look on her face. "There's two now." That's all she said. That's all she had to say. Amazing just nodded as the two stood in fighting position. Suddenly the crowd got louder in cheering.

"Still they live."

Ruby and Amazing quickly looked up. Above on the side on a banner like stand, there was Kraven standing above them. "I thought I taught you better than that!" Kraven quickly took out one of his swords. Kraven jumped down and then quickly cut upward on the first man and the man fell down. He then cut down on the second man, who fell on his knees and then his stomach as the crowd chanted Kraven's name.

Despite the two men disappearing, Ruby looked at the two men and horror. "Did he…" Ruby stopped herself.

"Yeah," Amazing said solemnly.

Ruby felt her grip tighten her grip on the staff of scythe. Though she never wanted to fight them, she felt deep bitterness for what happened even then she felt with Kraven. She knew one day… maybe she would have to…not now. She hoped not ever.

Kraven took out his other sword and looked around to his disciples. "I promised to show you are a true hunt," Kraven exclaimed. "I promised you a victory... and I am a man of my word!" The crowd cheered louder.

" _He's blinded by the thrill of the hunt!"_

"Not the greatest time MW," Amazing said a bit urgent. "Call back in a minute."

 _"Attacks from you only will not help."_

"What will help? He's … hunter! A really good creepy intense hunter!"

"Are you a huntress? In-training?"

"I'm not intense and creepy!"

 _"Wait for him to lunge, then strike!"_

Ruby and Amazing exchanged looks, but before they could respond they heard Kraven's voice.

"And now…"

Ruby and Amazing both turned to look back to Kraven. His eyes… Amazing so a lot of times but Ruby only really saw it in Grimm's: wanting blood. "The endgame!"

Before Amazing or Ruby come up or respond, Kraven speed toward them and started slash at the two. The two jumped out of the way in different directions. As soon as Ruby jumped back, she charged with her scythe. She swung and Kraven quickly blocked it. Ruby swung her scythe as fast as she could but Kraven blocked it. He was then able to shove Ruby away from him as he quickly blocked Amazing's attack. Despite, Ruby being able to attack he was able to shove her away as well as Spider-man. Amazing quickly shot a webline but Kraven grabbed the end. Before Amazing could react, Kraven pulled the webline with Amazing on the end and swung past him. Amazing was thrown through the air and crashed into Ruby. As the two skidded across the ground, the crowd cheered.

Amazing groaned as he got up. "Ruby, you okay?"

Ruby groaned as she got up. "I'm fine. What happened to Spider Sense?"

"Sometimes people react faster than my spider-sense." Amazing quickly stopped. He quickly shoved Ruby back. Before Ruby could respond, Kraven slashed in between them. He then kicked Amazing a good distance off.

'Spidey!" Before Ruby went to help, Kraven slashed at her and she quickly jumped back. Kraven tried to slash again but Ruby quickly used her semblance to move out of the way. Kraven looked Ruby died in her eyes and Ruby glared back making a cocking sound with Crescent Rose. She fired a water dust and steam filled the arena.

Kraven chuckled. "I was correct about you." No response but the crowd's cheers. "You fight as you as one when they hunt prey." Still no response. "You fight with great speed strength for a child." Kraven turned to slam his fist a red blur to the ground that sped towards his home. Ruby fell out of her form and skid across the ground and Crescent Rose slid to the side. The mist soon started to clear. "But still a child." The crowd cheered louder. Ruby groaned as she started to sit up. She was about speed over to her weapon only to have her hood yanked. Ruby gagged as she struggled with it around her neck. She didn't have to try and turn to know who it was. "A child, who can not fight with her own hands." He then threw her across the arena again as she landed on the ground.

As Kraven was about to charge, "Hey, Kraven hunt this!" Suddenly Kraven got webbing on his face, covering his eyes. Kraven screamed as he tried to tear-off the webbing on his face. Amazing quickly went over to Ruby and helped her up. She looked a little battered but not to worse for well. "You still with me, little Red."

"Yeah," Ruby said weakly. "He… really wants to—"

"Yeah," Amazing responded. "He does. He wanted me before, but this is… a lot… worse."

"The Tablet?"

"Might be making him crazy… crazier."

Ruby looked at Amazing. "What do we do?"

Amazing stopped looked at Kraven close to taking the web off his face. Kraven may not know it but the tablet might have been making him thirsty for blood, his and Ruby's. But Kraven was right, Ruby did look like she couldn't handle hand-to-hand-combat especially not with Kraven. So, she needed to get her scythe back. Then about what after? He then thought back to Madame Web…

"You know what Madame Web said?"

"Yeah."

"She might be straightforward with this one.

* * *

Kraven finally tore the web off his face filled with anger. He then saw a red blur coming towards him. He quickly grabbed her and slammed into the ground with Ruby out of her semblance. "And still learn nothing." Ruby tried while getting up to throw a punch but Kraven grabbed it. "You lack the instinct."

"I hunt Grimm, not people," Ruby said firmly.

"Someone will be better than you," Kraven said and squeezed.

Ruby winced as he squeezed. "Not you. Oh, and heads up." Kraven frowned as he turned only to see Amazing swing over and kicked him straight in the face launching back. Ruby quickly used her semblance and step over and picked up Crescent Rose. Ruby help but smile when she held her baby in her hands but also, she could never tell Yang she used a pun.

Kraven recovered to see Amazing in his fighting position. "We are well matched you and I, but only one can win."

Amazing shrugged. "Yeah well." Amazing jumped up about to punch him. Kraven quickly moved out of the way only for him to be hit it the side with the blunt side Ruby's scythe.

Despite the hit, Kraven took he quickly moved out of the way.

Amazing then felt the tingle in the back of his head. _"What else could it—"_

"Ruby jump!"

Amazing quickly jumped on one of the banner stands. Ruby looked down to see something with a point popping out the ground. Ruby eyes widened as she quickly jumped up with Crescent Rose held on to the handle as the scythe held onto the banner stand. At that moment wooden spikes popped out the ground across the whole arena floor. "Oh, okay," Ruby mumbled in awe both terrified and impressed. "That's cool and scary."

Ruby turned to see Kraven preparing to jump and tackle or slice her. Just as Ruby was about swing herself on the ledge, Kraven jumped at her. Ruby made a small gasp. Before he could touch her, Amazing quickly tackled him mid-air and the two landed roughly on the ground as the spikes suck back into the holes.

Ruby quickly used the opportunity to swing up and landed on the banner stand and with Crescent Rose in hand as she aimed the through her scope as she quickly changed her dust to fire. Amazing seemed to get up and away from Kraven a little faster. Ruby as best as she could, fired a shot between the two people.

Bits of the ground exploded in front of their faces. With dust in Kraven's eyes, Amazing takes advantage of this. He shot a webline on the back of Kraven's head. He quickly pulls himself toward Kraven. Amazing on Kraven's back slams Kraven's head to the ground and quickly jumping off him. Kraven recovered and glared at Amazing.

Amazing could see two things: first, his he was worn and battered. Second, he was A LOT madder.

Kraven quickly sped towards him. "Playtime is over!" Face-to-Face, Kraven swung his blades. Amazing dodged them from all angles.

"Then can't you do something more relaxing?" Amazing teased as he delivered a few quick side punches to the face. "What do you think about Kraven the golfer?" He then threw a good hit Kraven's side and then strong one in the stomach pushing Kraven back.

Kraven took his swords and instead of throwing them at Amazing he threw them at Ruby. Ruby quickly saw this and jumped off the banner stand before the swords hit her as they boomeranged back him. He then through his swords at Spider-man, who jumped away from him.

Kraven was battered and was panting. He was on the edge. He knew it, Amazing knew and Ruby knew. "You have to stop," Ruby yelled to Kraven with seriousness yet a concern. "This is not worth… what you want to do."

"What honor do you have if you stop?" Kraven said.

Ruby didn't say anything. Kraven was a man of honor but he was crazy. His honor meant…. making them disappear before the shattering dimensions did.

"Yeah," Amazing said. "Well, we have our honor and the Webbed Rose."

Ruby had a wide smile and on que started to run away from Amazing quickly shot a webline around Ruby's waist. Ruby jumped off her feet and Amazing started to swing her around. As Kraven was about to attack, Amazing let go. Ruby activated her semblance. She rammed right into Kraven's stomach. She then deactivated it and slid to the side on her feet. Kraven fell to his knee. Amazing ran an then jumped in front of him as the crowd started to roar. "Lights out, Kraven!" Amazing did a powerful jump kick to Kraven's face. Kraven screamed in some sort of agony as he then slammed through the wooden dome. "This hunt is over!" Amazing yelled as the crowd of Kraven's followers was silent as he landed on his feet. "And as the victor, I command you to leave!" As soon as the command came out of his mouth, Kraven's men jumped from the wooden dome and scattered with no one there. Amazing stood on his straight… amazed as Ruby walked to his side.

"Oh," was all Ruby said.

"Holy cow, that worked?!" Amazing astonished.

Ruby then turned and smiled. "It worked!" she cheered. "My move worked! Again!" Amazing couldn't help but chuckle. "We got him! We got him!" Ruby then stopped cheering realizing something. "Wait! Did we get him?" Amazing and Ruby both quickly ran to the broken part of the dome. Kraven was gone. Ruby sighed wearily. "Never mind."

"Alright," Amazing said as he shot a webline. "Let's go find Kraven." He swung off

Ruby nodded and speed off in a red blur behind him.

* * *

The two found it oddly quiet. None of Kraven's men seemed to be around anymore. There were no traps. No Kraven. The two felt revealed but at the same time, they felt tense. They did just defeat Kraven in front of his men, who seemed to all but leave. What did this me for them getting the Tablet and what was Kraven going to do?

The two finally enter a strange temple like ruin with an interesting face like carving and some sort of lift. On that lift was Kraven. He held his side in pain and his head was lowered in shame. He held the Tablet in his hand as if it was all he had left. Ruby felt sorry. Genuinely sorry.

"Kraven," Ruby shouted. Kraven looked up but just barely but it was enough for her to feel the anger he had towards them. "Kraven, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry," she said. "But you promised. We need the Tablet you promised."

It was quiet for a moment. Ruby was about to step up but Amazing stopped her. He didn't need his Spider-sense to know that was a bad idea.

"My men abandoned me," Kraven finally spoke still not looking at them. "because of you! You and your student." He then turned to them with the same anger and shame. "You made a mockery of my teachings."

Amazing shrugged. "It wasn't so much a 'mockery' as a complete shambles." Ruby gave him a slight glance.

"I don't think that helped," Ruby muttered.

Kraven looked back down, shaking his head. "I have failed... and now I have nothing left." He solely stood looking the two died in the eye. "No dignity. No honor!"

Amazing quickly straighten up as exchanged looks with an equally concerned Ruby. Kraven seemed to be at the end of his rope. This challenge may have been his honor, but he wasn't going to die for it and certainly wouldn't let Ruby die for it nor would she let him either. "Sergei." Amazing spoke firmly using Kraven's first name. "Don't do something you're gonna regret."

Ruby nodded. "He's right. That Tablet is dangerous. I think it's messing with you. I think you have honor left… okay, you're a little crazy. Okay, a lot crazy but you still have something."

Suddenly the Tablet started to glow in Kraven's hand. He didn't even flinch. He was soon surrounded by a powerful mist and surrounded him. "Nothing to stop me from using THIS!" The Tablet started to fuse into his body and his eyes glowed yellow and he had a smile that neither hero wanted to see again.

"Oh no," Ruby muttered as she gripped her scythe tightly.

"Great, you did something I'll regret," Amazing said wearily.

Kraven cackled as started to speed from side to side. His speed was as faster, if not faster, than Ruby's minus the petals. The tow had a hard time keeping up with him even with still laughing. Till he just disappeared.

Ruby and Amazing desperately looked around. "Whoa! Where'd he—"

"Right behind you."

The two quickly spun around to see Kraven face-to-face, which was creepy, to say the least, his smile didn't help. "Ah! Such power!" Kraven sped away from them. "I have the speed of the tiger!" He then sped back to the lift as the two followed his movements. "The strength of the lion!" He then did a high jump to the high platform above the lift. "And like the great cats... I shall play with my prey!"

"And the creepiness of…" Amazing started to tease but stopped. "That other big cat."

"Uhh, like a puma?" Ruby answered.

"Right, there you go." Kraven glared at the two. "Hey, how'd you snare the fragment?"

"I am not completely ignorant to ways of modern man, my friend," Kraven explained. "I secured it on the internet."

Ruby and Amazing exchanged looks with each before looking back at Kraven. "You're joking?" the two questioned in unison.

"No," he smirked before jumping up higher. "I had the winning bid."

Amazing and Ruby watched as he disappeared up. "Huh? Evil eBay… actually just eBay."

Ruby looked at Amazing. "How are we going to get the fragment back? They… combined. It's kinda cool but really bad."

Amazing shrugged. "The old fashion way… you beat out of him."

"You should really meet my sister."

Amazing then looked to see the face craving had a strange looking button. "To get there we do the other old fashion way… press all the buttons."

"Yes, I'm allowed to press buttons!"

"You weren't?"

"I'm… not allowed to talk about it."

Ruby could just feel him smiling at her and started to run off to the button. "Come on, _Ruby. Let's go."_

Ruby froze again. Her environment changed. He was there that green area. This time she saw a younger Yang running off. " _Hurry up, Ruby!"_ The young Yang look like she was going to punch a tree.

Ruby kept blinking hoping it would go away, it didn't. She finally placed her hands over her face. "It's not real. Go away. Go away." She then uncovered her face. The environment was back to normal. Amazing had just launched him himself to into the button pressing it. The lift started to move and Amazing jumped on it.

"Ruby—"

"Coming!" Ruby yelled and sped on to the platform as it started to rise up. " _I don't think keeping this a secret was a good idea anymore,"_ she thought actually feeling her head hurt. " _We need to hurry before I'm completely stuck._

* * *

 **A/N: Hey! I know I need another chapter! Sorry fighting scenes are hard! Also, I keep hearing complaints about the vote, so I'll just do the order in the game UNLESS you say otherwise... which I doubt cause my luck is just as bad as Peter's not worse though. And bare with cause my grammar and self-editing suck. But you will get to the end soon cause I need to finish it. Also, I do want to answer review in the post but let me know what you think. Anyway review, favorite, and follow and till then _Bye-Nee._**


	10. Webbed Rose

**_Chapter 5_**

 ** _Webbed Rose_**

The lift came to the first stop. The two were quickly shocked to find some of Kraven's men surrounding them. "I thought Kraven said everybody left?!" Ruby exclaimed. "Did he lie?"

"As much I think that would be true, I really doubt it," Amazing admitted. "It's either one: Kraven's men are mad we humiliated their leader and want revenge or they're still faithful to Kraven and want us gone."

Ruby looked to Amazing. "Neither of those are good."

Amazing shrugged. Before he could comment, the gunfire started. Ruby and Amazing moved out of the way. Ruby quickly spun her scythe in a circle in different directions, deflecting the bullets away from them. "Do we have a plan?" Ruby asked still spinning her scythe. "Cause… I don't."

"We press buttons."

"Not fun—" Ruby then stopped mid-sentence. "Okay, it's kinda funny."

"Can you handle these guys?" Ruby nodded. "Good, I'll get the button and you get these guys since you can't press buttons."

"Okay, that's not funny." Ruby quickly stopped spinning and ran toward the edge. She then fired blast behind her launching her in the air toward the edge. As she got close to them, she swung her scythe. The men fell back as soon as she landed and started to fight them off.

Amazing took this moment of no gunfire to launch himself to the other edge. He then saw two men. "Hey," he said. The men quickly charged at him. Amazing quickly jumped and slammed their heads together causing them to fall to the ground. "I have my library card. Thank you very much."

He then looked to see he was in front of the face carving with the button. He quickly shot a few weblines He pulled himself back with them and launched him to the button, kicking it on.

"All aboard the Kraven lift!" Amazing yelled as he jumped on the lift. Ruby sweeping her scythe underneath the men, quickly turned, sped towards the edge, jumped off and landed on the lift as it rose up. "Uhh, that was easy."

"Uhh, I don't think should have said that."

"Yeah, I regretted it as soon as I said it."

Soon the lift stopped, and they were surrounded once again by some of Kraven's men but fewer this time. Amazing looked and saw the craved face with the button just a… Oh, there was an idea. "We need to hurry. The longer he has the fragment the worse it will get." She looked at Amazing and nodded. He then gestured his head forward a little bit. She looked confused at first but then noticed. She smiled. She cocked Crescent Rose and fired a shot past the men, who quickly moved out of the way. The shot hit the button and lift started to move again. Amazing quickly jumped off. "Meet you up there."

"What?! Wait! Why?!" Ruby ran to edge look over as the lift continued to move up.

Amazing shot a webline on and pull himself toward him, kicking the man a great distance. "I'll make sure they don't follow us," Amazing yelled up. "You can hit the next button. Shouldn't be too many up there."

"Please, I'm not allowed to press buttons."

"I give you permission."

Ruby groaned as she stepped back from the edge. She honestly did not want to be alone. Not that she couldn't handle it. She knew she could but not now. These hallucinations were getting worse and to be honest, she wasn't feeling that great. She didn't know what could happen. To her, everything around her changed. She didn't know how long the hallucination would stay. "You can do this. You can do this," she muttered. "You can— ow! my head!" Ruby said as she grabbed her head. As soon as she, blinked and the lift stopped. She was in a dark forest and she was surrounded by Beowolves. "Oh no," she said as whipped out Crescent Rose. " _Remember they're people."_

Ruby as they surrounded her in a circle. She stabbed her scythe in the ground, still holding her staff spun around, jumped and started kicking them around in a circle. Before the could attack, she quickly pulled her scythe from the ground and spun it till it was behind her. She shot off a blast behind her and used her semblance. She sped past the 'Beowolves' fell to the ground. Some faded away as the Grimm did and some got up.

 _"Remember they're real people."_

Ruby quickly fired shots in front on the blasting them back. She then sped in between swung her between the swung hitting them to the ground without being lethal. They faded. She thought it was over till she something slash her across the face. She fell to the ground but still held on to her scythe. She quickly got up and glaring at the Beowolves

Instincts took over.

Ruby quickly used her semblance. The Grimm was about to strike but she sped past it. She whacked it hard with the blunt part of her weapon and it fell to the ground. Before it could get up. She pressed the rifle part of Crescent Rose on its chest ready fire a blast. Then she blinked.

She was no longer in the forest. She was back in the temple. Underneath her rifle, was one of Kraven's men, trying very hard to look tough and not terrified. Ruby felt her heart hurt. NOW, she knew keeping this was a bad idea. She could have done something she would have regretted. "I'm sorry," she said. She lifted her scythe off his body, but quickly hit him on the head, knocking him out and he faded away. Ruby stood there. She felt everything was pressing down on her. She didn't know if the drugs or just her feelings.

"Ruby!"

The voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Ruby! Push the button! I gave permission!"

Ruby quickly around to see… it was on the other side. She quickly spun her scythe around to aim at the button and fired a shot. It activated and the lift started to move. Ruby quickly jumped on. "Spidey!"

* * *

Amazing, down below, had just thrown the last of Kraven's men a good distance away. He looked up to see the lift moving. "Oh, rides here." Amazing quickly shot a web on the lift. Amazing quickly shot a webline on one side and then another one on another side. Holding tight, he started stepping back as far as he could. As soon as he was far enough, he let go. He was sent flying up to the lift. He then shot another webline and pulled him on and landed in front of Ruby. "Not bad but I'm going to have to charge you for the late fee." Before Ruby could say anything, Ruby groaned and grabbed her head. "Ruby? Ruby!"

"This was a bad idea," Ruby groaned. "This was a bad idea."

"Ruby, what are talking about?" Ruby stopped groaning and let go of her head and looked at him… scared. Honestly, that made his heart sink. He then thought back to the… "Ruby, when you saved me, did something hit you?"

Before Ruby could nod or say anything, the lift came to a stop. The two looked around. They were outside above the jungle, almost similar to where they started except the was a tall broken tower in front and above them. Suddenly Amazing felt a tingle in the back of his head. "Be—" Suddenly, something sped past him and hit Ruby. She flew a good distance back. "Ruby!"

Ruby quickly held out she scythe and slammed it down. She skids and fell off the edge, but quickly hooked her scythe on the edge, hanging on to her staff. "I'm okay!" She then looked down and quickly looked back up. "Okay, looking up," she muttered now thinking of a plan.

Amazing was about to help but Kraven appeared in front of him with his swords ready. "No witnesses," he said darkly. "No distractions. Here. Now! It ends!"

Suddenly from on top the temple structure, there was an explosion like a volcano causing the new arena to shake and soon a ring of fire surrounded the edge of the arena and pillars started to rise from the ground. To be honest, Amazing was worried about Ruby but Ruby could handle herself and he could handle Kraven.

"For once, you and I are in total agreement." Amazing quickly shot a webline on Kraven and as fast as he could. Kraven swung his sword quickly cutting it. Amazing quickly let got and flipped behind him. Amazing about to throw a punch Kraven moved like a flash of light. Before he could say anything, his spider-sense went off. He quickly dodged Kraven's swing. He tried to dodge Kraven's attacks as best as he could. Till he slipped up and Kraven whacked him straight in the stomach. Amazing went flying and crashed through a few pillars. He then now leaning against a pillar groaning. "I knew I shouldn't have gotten up today."

* * *

Ruby finally thought of a plan but… what if she saw illusions again. What if the one who looked dangerous was Spiderman. Ruby then shook her head of the thoughts. He needed her and illusions or not, her job is to help people. Well, it was her training and her job.

She swung back and forward until her foot hit the stone. As soon as that happened, Ruby pushed off her scythe slid off the edge. As she fell, she quickly placed scythe behind her and shot off several shots. She then used her semblance and sped in the air over the arena. She then sped to the platform on the temple. She looked down to see Amazing moving and dodging through the pillars and Kraven, who was moving as fast as her. But no one knew she was up there…

* * *

Amazing panted leaning or more hiding against a pillar. This was… not going as planned at all. He may have gotten a few hits but Kraven was faster and stronger and getting crazier by the minute. He also hadn't seen Ruby resurface. He needed to get that Fragment back, but how? Suddenly his spider-sense went off. He looked around and then up to see Kraven, jumping in the air ready to stab him. Amazing quickly moved out of the way and stabbed the pillar. Kraven tried to move the sword out but it was difficult.

"Hey!"

Kraven turned and there was Ruby. She quickly held her scythe and whacked Kraven across the arena like he was a baseball. He crashed through several pillars. Amazing quickly stood beside Ruby, who looked proud. "That was payback wasn't it?"

Ruby gave small smile blushing a little. "Just a little."

"Ready for a little more."

Ruby couldn't help but smirk. "Just a little."

* * *

Kraven quickly got up and looked around for both Ruby and Spiderman. He then turned to the side to see Spiderman ready to punch him. Kraven dodged the punches easily. "Ha! You call this an attack," he taunted. Kraven then went swung his sword at Amazing.

Amazing quickly dodged and clung to the pillar. "Hey Kraven, remember when you had that vest that shot lasers from its eyes. Ha, ha, ha," he teased.

Kraven swung his knife at Amazing and Amazing quickly dodged with Kraven hitting the pillar. Amazing landed to the side. Kraven threw a quick punch. Amazing quickly dodged by bending backward as soon as he did a red blur came from above and rammed into Kraven and launching him across the arena.

Ruby deactivated her semblance landed on her feet and Kraven got up as fast as he could. Ruby fired a shot behind her again and sped towards him. Kraven grabbed the part of the blade with one hand. He then threw her scythe with Ruby still holding on. Before Ruby could even crash, Kraven grabbed her hood and slammed her to the ground. "You learn nothing. Still, have no instincts."

Ruby gave smirk as she adjusted scythe under Kraven's feet. "I did." She then fired a shot under him. Kraven was launched in the air and Amazing quickly shot a webline on Kraven and pulled himself into him and kicked Kraven in the stomach causing Kraven to crash against the wall.

Amazing then landed next to Ruby. "Hey, Kraven! Why don't you make like one of your trophies and get stuffed?"

Kraven roared and the fire got increased. He then sped towards them to the two quickly dodged. Ruby sped on tip of a pillar and Amazing jumped onto another one. Kraven quickly followed the two. "I fight! For honor and glory!"

"And people!" Ruby yelled. "and it's illegal… I think. Yeah."

Kraven sped over to her and Ruby quickly moved to another. Just as she landed she fired a shot at the pillar. Kraven quickly jumped and ready to stab Ruby. Ruby quickly sped onto another one just as he stabbed his sword into the pillar and was stuck again. Ruby quickly shot the pillar Kraven was on and he fell. Amazing then shot a webline Kraven and then landed another powerful kick causing Kraven to crash to the ground

Amazing quickly jumped away. "even if they have stick 'em powers… and crazy speed."

Kraven got up but not as fast as he did even with the tablet. He quickly threw his swords both at Ruby and Amazing. Amazing quickly dodged bending back. Ruby quickly jumped in the air and used her semblance and sped towards Kraven. Kraven tried to strike but when he did the red blur split using rose petals. Ruby, ending up behind him quickly slipped the scythe under his feet tripping him. Before Kraven could fall or react, she then fired a shot launching him across.

Kraven, finally battered and worn, quickly jumped on to the temple platform. "This…is… impossible."

Both Ruby and Amazing saw this. They needed one good hit. "When I saw 'jump' jump!" Ruby ordered as she quickly sped a pillar that was a straight good distance away from where Kraven stood.

"Alright but what—"

"Jump!"

Amazing quickly jumped up and Ruby used her semblance. In her semblance, she grabbed Amazing and he was in her semblance. As they were close to Kraven, Amazing was launched from Ruby's semblance and kicked Kraven into the temple. Kraven crashed into the wall and fell to the ground. He tried to get up, but it was no use. He was down for the count.

Ruby and Amazing then both landed inside the temple, seeing Kraven still unconscious. The two both sighed with relief. Ruby gave a tried and releveled smile. She could just feel Amazing giving the same smile as he ruffled her hair and she giggled.

The two looked to the see the fragment, that Kraven had absorbed, float from his body and levitate above him.

 _"Excellent, Spider-Man and Ms. Ruby Rose,"_ Madame Web congratulated the two. " _You've done it!"_

Amazing quickly walked over and grabbed the fragment over Kraven's unconscious body. "And just in time," Amazing said. "If I never hear the word "hunt" again, it'll be too soon." Though Ruby didn't say anything, she couldn't agree more.

 _"Now to the other fragments. The hunt resumes!"_

The two heroes groaned as they heard that word once more.

"So… how… do we get… out of here?" Ruby said. Her words were slow as her head started aching much stronger than before and she felt weaker than ever.

Amazing didn't seem to notice though as he webbed Kraven down to the ground for good measure. "Not sure, but I bet one of Kraven's interns can _help us."_

 _"Oh no."_

Ruby shook her head but it was no use. Amazing's figure changed, a lot of times. One second, he was young Yang and next he was her dad, turning to her. " _Ruby? Ruby, are you okay?"_ Next, Uncle Qrow and then…

"Mom…" Ruby muttered as tried to walk not really thinking straight. "I… think… I made…a mistake…" she took one more step and that was it.

Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Amazing quickly dove in and caught her in his arms. "Ruby?! Ruby, wake up!" He gently as possible shook the unconscious girl. He felt her head. She was burning up and she called him 'mom'. "She did get hit," he said in a slight panic as he quickly ran out of the temple and jumped down to the arena. "I hope I'm right about Kraven's men." He then looked to still knocked out Ruby. "Ruby. Ruby stay with me, okay? I'll get you out of here. Ruby! Ruby…"

* * *

 _"Ruby! Ruby!"_

 _"She promised!" She was crying and running_

 _"Ruby, come back!"_

 _"She promised! Mommy promised! MOMMY! COME BACK!"_

* * *

Ruby blinked open her eyes. Her head was still hurting and … she was laying on something soft. Ruby slowly sat up not to bother her head. She was in a small room which looked like a small apartment from what she could see.

"Why am I not in a jungle?" Ruby asked weakly out loud. "I mean that's good, but… I'm alone and I'm talking to myself." She then looked around the room. "Wait, where's Spidey?" She slowly sat up, though her head still ached.

Suddenly something started to ring. Ruby jumped but quickly regretted it as her head still hurt. She looked around the room. She then saw a strange black thing and the noise was coming from that. "What is that?" " _It kinda rings like my scroll."_ The thing kept ringing. Ruby poked it, but it kept ringing. She finally picked it up and held it to her ear. "H-hello?"

 **"Hello? I could have sworn I called the right number,"** said the voice. It sounded like an elderly woman over the phone.

"Uhh hey?" Ruby repeated slightly confused.

 **"I'm sorry,"** the woman apologized. **"Is Peter there?"**

Ruby looked slightly confused. _"Peter? Who's—" Ruby_ stopped. Peter that must have been his real name. His secret identity. No one could be named Spider-Man… though that would be cool... and weird.

 **"Hello?"**

"Oh yeah, this is Peter's… place," Ruby responded. "I'm his friend Ruby."

 **"You sound a bit young to one Peter's friend."**

 **"** Cause he's my tutor and my friend…. A tutor friend."

On the phone, the woman laughed. Ruby could tell she was 'she's silly laugh' or 'she's strange laugh', it was more of an 'a memory laugh'. **"Oh, I understand. Is he a good tutor?"**

"Yes, he is. I'm sorry, who—"

 **"Oh, yeah he's … amazing. I'm sorry. I'm Peter's aunt. Aunt May."**

"Oh, hello aunt May."

 **"Do you know happen to know where Peter went?"** Ruby started to feel nervous. She had no idea where he was granted, she didn't know what he looked like under the mask.

"He… went for snacks… study snacks… cause I got a headache… for snacks."

Suddenly Ruby heard the door open, Ruby looked to the door. There was a boy a little older than Yang would be. He had brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a gray t-shirt and jeans and holding a bag in his hand. "Ruby?"

Ruby couldn't have been more relieved. Though being at Beacon for a while and talking with Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Ren, Jaune, Pyrrha and everyone else did help her with being socially awkward, sometimes she would still rather fight than talk to people. "Oh, he's back. He's here. You can talk to him." She then held out the phone to him. "You can take this now, please."

Peter looked worried and confused as he closed the door and walked over and took the phone from Ruby. "Hello?" He paused. "Oh, Hey Aunt May."

 **"Oh, Peter, I sorry to bother you."**

"You know you never bother me. Is something wrong?"

 **"Nothing serious, you missed coming over for dinner last night."**

Peter groaned as he placed his bag down on the desk as Ruby watched in curiosity. "I forgot! Sorry, I forgot to call you. I was busy with … broken property."

 **"Oh, my are you—"**

"I'm fine. I'll promise I'll be over Friday," Peter answered as he dug through the bag he had.

 **"Hmm, Alright. Oh, by the way, how is the tutoring?"**

"Tutoring?" Peter pulled out a bottle of water from the bag and tossed it to Ruby. Ruby juggled the bottle for a minute before she finally grabbed it, opened it and drank out of it.

 **"Yes, with Ruby?"** Aunt May chuckled. **"Don't tell me you forgot why she was there?"**

Peter glanced at Ruby slightly confused. Ruby gave a nervous smile. Peter soon made a face of understanding. "Oh. Yeah, Ruby. She's doing great. Really great. You could say she out of this world." Ruby chuckled a little trying to hide it. " Listen I got get back to tutoring. I'll call you back. I promise."

 **"Alright. I love you, Peter."**

"Love you to Aunt May. Bye." He quickly went over and hung up the phone. He sighed.

Ruby chuckled. "So. I'm out of this world." Peter finally looked at her. "And I'm your partner, not a student."

Peter the gave a slight glare to her. Ruby could feel it shiver up her spine. "Okay, I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Peter nodded with the same glare. She then looked down slightly. "You can look a lot scarier with the mask off."

"Thanks," he still said in a firm tone. "Now, how about you tell me: why you didn't tell me that you got hit by one of Kraven's darts?"

Ruby still didn't look up. "What… what was in it?"

Peter sighed. "It was of a drug that causes hallucinations,' he explained. "I think your body for some reason was protecting you. Cause normally I see things only for a minute before it affects my spider-sense and then I pass out,"

Ruby looked up mostly in thought. "I guess it was my Aura."

Peter raised an eyebrow with glare mostly gone. "Your Aura did that? How—" He then shook his head. "We're not talking about that."

"Okay, that didn't work."

"Ruby," Peter said firmly again.. "That stuff is dangerous. All the things he owns is dangerous."

Ruby finally looked at him a bit sad but firm. "I wanted to prove I could do it."

Peter leaned on his desk. "That doesn't mean you can't tell me that you got hit with a dart. I mean I said you were out of this world." Ruby chuckled a little. "We would just stop, and I'd help you. It would be okay." Peter then looked at her seeing her still ashamed. "Or am I getting the wrong idea?"

Ruby knew that. She knew that. She did want to prove she could do it… but it wasn't to Amazing. It wasn't like when she first met Weiss. Weiss first thought, she couldn't do anything, and she was being… Weiss. Amazing didn't think lesser of her. He was protective like Yang. It was different… It just reminded of her like… when she and Jaune were talking that night… about being a leader.

"I can't fail…" Ruby finally said a bit scared. Peter straightened up looking a bit startled by her response cause that sounded… very familiar. "Remember when I said I was the leader of team RWBY."

"The name that somehow doesn't confuse people."

"Yes… I mean not all the time. I mean." Ruby stopped collecting herself. "When Madame Web summoned us—took us. She asked us to help and I said yes."

"Let me guess," Peter said. "They said no."

"Actually, they said: 'we can't do this,' "this is really crazy," and 'far beyond any of us.'

"That was very specific."

"But I convinced them to help me do it and… we were separated to help you. The other 'yous'. I told my friend: 'You can't be a failure because you're a leader and if we fail we bring them down with us.' I can't fail… cause maybe I dragged them down with me."

Peter just looked at her no longer glaring. He had a feeling Madame Web did this on purpose because Ruby reminded him of himself. He never had a team… he worked with other heroes and they became a team but it was never official and never lasted too long, BUT he did feel. sometimes… that he did get other people in trouble with what he did. Sometimes valid. Sometimes his anxiety and he still can't tell the difference till later or too late.

Peter walked over to and sat on Ruby's bedside. "Okay, I'm going to honest," Peter started. "I am probably last person and worse person to help you with this."

"Uhh."

'But going to help you."

"I'm nervous."

"You should be. Remember when I told you that: fighting crime wasn't the first reason I built my web shooters?" Ruby nodded. "I built them for entertainment."

"I like a show?"

"Yep and… I wasn't myself and… it cost someone their life. Someone really close to me."

Ruby looked at him sadly. Though she didn't really like to admit it, she knew that feeling all to well even if she was really young. "I'm sorry."

"No, it was my fault. Ever since then I learned: With great power comes great responsibility." Ruby made a bit of an 'oh' face in understanding. "Let me guess: that's how you felt when you MW told you what happened?"

Ruby scratched the back of her head. "Not in those exact thought-words-word-thoughts… but I guess."

"Did you force your friends?"

"No, but I—"

"Ah-ah-ah, the student listens to the master."

"Intern!"

"Ha!"

"No! partner!"

"You said it, now did you force them? Yes or no?"

"No."

"Then deep down they felt the same way." Ruby still looked unsure. "Look. Despite what happened or has happened which is a lot. I chose to be Spider-Man. And You chose to a be huntress-in-training and you and friends chose to come and help me and the other me (s)—"

"And my other me(s)."

"And this dimension and you all said yes. So, we'll get the tablet fragments. As long as, you tell me if you get hit by a dart, partner."

Ruby smiled and then her smile faded. "Are there more darts?"

Peter scratched the back of his head and gave a nervous laugh. Ruby could just feel her nerves coming back. _"He's more dangerous to hang around than Yang or us."_

"Don't worry," Peter said. "You still have the Amazing Spider-Man."

Ruby had a deadpan look while she tried to hide a smile. "You should really meet my sister. She would love you."

Peter shrugged. "I'm taken."

Ruby smiled and pushed the covers off. "Let's go!"

Peter quickly threw the cover back on. "Nope."

Ruby looked shocked and disappointed. "Why? We gotta get the fragment piece."

"And you only slept 2-3 hours through a hallucination drug and you wanna swing and or speed through the city, you know nothing about and fight someone crazier than Kraven." Ruby opened her mouth, but Peter stopped her. "Yes, there are villains crazier than Kraven."

Ruby quickly pulled the over back on her. "All in favor to stay here say: aye."

Peter smiled. "Aye!"

Ruby pumped her fist. "Yes! Twice!"

Peter then smirked. "In the meantime," he said looking at her. "You have to tell me about Dust, Aura, Semblance, and how the scythe is also a gun."

Ruby gave a wide smile. "Well, in the past …."

...

As soon as Blake blinked, it was night and she was falling from the sky into an old fashion looking city. Why didn't Madame Web just teleport them to the ground? She had no idea, but that wasn't the problem. Landing was the problem at hand.

As she fell, Blake eyed a scaffold on a rooftop. It would have to have to do. She quickly pulled out Gambol Shroud, quickly threw its extended length and it wrapped around a metal pole. She quickly but faster than she wanted, sped and dove through the opening scaffold structure. She pulled on her weapon and it unwrapped itself. She, as gracefully, as she could, jumped from metal bar to metal bar, till she landed to the ground, more roughly than she wanted. Before she could even think of looking for Noir Spider-Man or the fragment piece, she heard something. She didn't need spider-sense to know someone was here.

 _Tap! Tap!_

" _There."_

Blake quickly grabbed the metal bar structure. She quickly jumped up, spun herself around and kicked the person through scaffold metal bars back into the open… well as open as rooftop can be. Blake as quickly as she could got out of the scaffold structure. She saw the figure on his guard. He looked familiar, but she already got him riled up to stop and see who it was.

She quickly sped towards him and the figure threw a punch. She quickly left her shadow clone to take her place, taking the punch for her, and she slid to the side of the figure.

"What the—"

" _That voice,"_ Blake thought. " _Is it?"_ Blake threw a punch at the figure. The figure quickly turned and grabbed it. She got a good look at her 'attacker'. She glared a bit but more because of her mistake.

" _It is."_

It was an all-black suit with a black jacket and black boots with more google like eyes, his widened eyes, and black gloves. She knew him as Noir Spider-Man… and she attacked him. Great first start.

"I didn't expect that," Noir said a bit confused and a bit drily.

* * *

 **A/N: FINALLY! I finished the first segment of Amazing & Ruby! Sorry about that. And by votes and people wanting it in game order: the next chapter will be Noir & Blake. Now hope you guys can be patient cause school is staring and that comes first. Also here WERE the votes:**

 **Noir & Blake: 8**

 **2099 & Weiss: 3**

 **Ultimate & Yang: 5**

 **So for those who vote thank you and for those wanting the game order... you got your wish.**

 **But anyway, check out my other stories if you haven't. Also, please, review, follow and or favorite this and or my other stories. Until next time, _Bye-nee._**


	11. The Night Life

**_Chapter 6_**

 ** _The Night Life_**

Blake knew for a fact she wasn't a people person. She still found it funny how she even became friends with Ruby, Yang, and especially Weiss considering her background. Considering how she left the White Fang, they were probably her only friends left… besides Sun and Team JNPR. So, when she thought about it, she figured why she was paired with Noir, a person who seemed, for a better word… direct. What did surprise her was that she attacked him first. Great first introduction.

Blake quickly snatched her fist from Noir's grip. "Who are you?" Noir finally asked still in a defensive stance.

"My name is Blake," she introduced herself. "I'm here to help you."

"Yeah," Noir responded sarcastically. "You helped alright."

"It was an accident," Blake stated. "It was… instinct."

Noir lowered his defense but only a little, but he sighed more exasperated. He then examined her. "I don't think Felicia sent you."

Blake frowned. She didn't know whether to be upset about that or not, especially the way he examined her. "No," Blake finally said. "I'm not from here. I'm from another… dimension."

"Wait," he said now completely out his defensive stance. "That floating head lady sent you?!"

Blake raised her eyebrow. " _Floating head lady?"_ She never saw her as just a floating head lady. Then again, she didn't know that there were other dimensions. So maybe he just saw her as a floating head. "If you mean Madame Web, then yes."

"Why did she send you?"

Blake's frowned deepened. "Excuse me?"

"Why did she send you?"

His voice didn't change. The question wasn't rephrased not even the tone of voice. Either he didn't care or… no, he just didn't care if it bothered her. "My… dimension got connected to your's and other you(s) dimension through a video game we played."

"A game what?" Noir asked genuinely confused.

"A—" Blake quickly stopped herself remembering this was the past and explaining it just wasted time. "It doesn't matter. My dimensions in trouble and I'm here to help you get the fragments back. She quickly got closer to him. "I'm going to do it, whether I do it alone or with you."

It was quiet as the two were, just for a moment, staring at each other. "You'd be more trouble alone."

Blake didn't say anything. He wasn't wrong. She didn't know anything about him or his home and she didn't exactly look like a girl of this time and or dimension, but she was going to say a word.

"How old are you?"

"What?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen." *

He didn't say anything, and he had to think fast. He didn't have time to really argue and she could be useful.

"Can you handle yourself?"

Blake had a small smirk. "You should know. Ask your stomach."

Noir didn't say a word, but he did scoff. Honestly, she sure wasn't if he was amused or scoffed annoyed. "Come on." Noir then ran off jumped on to another roof. Blake didn't hesitate and started to follow his lead over the rooftops. She didn't dare try and fall behind. Heck, she didn't even have time to tell him her semblance. Granted, he didn't necessarily seem to like her.

 _"Great first impression."_

* * *

The two silent heroes traveled the rooftops and even swung from some a couple times. Till they stopped at a rooftop, Blake finally looked around almost having no clue where they were. Granted, he never said. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Night at the waterfront. On the docks, rats scurry about their grim business," he stated.

Blake raised her eyebrow. She didn't know how people talked during his time and she didn't if he was being cryptic for the sake of it. She had to think about it. What she did know about the docks and rats besides the normal is…

"A delivery job."

"Catch on fast," Noir said as he slightly turned back to her. Blake just nodded. Noir turned forward, but something was on his mind. " _How would she know what I meant?"_ Not that he was trying to lead her high dry, but he wasn't 100% sure she would understand. She wasn't too bad getting the drop on him either. What did the floating head lady have in mind when sending her? But that wasn't what had to worry about right now. Right now—

Noir's thoughts got cut off as he heard a bit of commotion down below.

"I hear—" Blake started.

"Yeah, I heard it."

Noir and Blake quickly quiet followed the sound off a ledge and two jumped down and land on the rooftop. Blake quickly laid on her stomach as Noir laid in a crawling position and looked down below. Down below, there were two men both dressed in white sleeveless shirts and some baggy khaki pants wearing brown work boots. One wore a hat and the other was bald. The two were struggling up to carry a carte to the back of a pickup truck.

"You weren't wrong," Blake whispered not taking her eyes off the scene. "But are you sure this is right?"

"A tip from Felicia Hardy brought me here," Noir answered in a whisper also not looking at her. "Looks like she was on to something. That's why I figured she sent you. Seeing the way, you're dressed." Blake at that turned and glared at him though he didn't seem to even notice.

"Whoa! It's slippin'! _Crash!_

Blake quickly turned back to the scene down below. The two men had just dropped the crate breaking it to pieces and inside was the fragment piece that needed.

"Hey! Look at this!" The man in the hat yelled to his partner.

The bald followed to what his partner was looking at the fragment. "It's just a hunka rock? What's all the extra protection for?" he questioned aloud.

"The Goblin payin' you to ask questions now?" said a voice with a thick (New York) accent.

Two men looked to see a large man walking towards them. The man had a mean look on his face that wasn't just for show. He also had a large forehead with wrinkles in the middle that looked like it kept the head together. He wore a black suit thin white lines running down the suit jacket and pants. Underneath the jacket, was a red button shirt, a black tie around his neck and black almost fancy shoes. In both his hands, he held a large Tommy gun. Blake didn't have to question it: he was the boss of this operation.

"Who's he?" Blake questioned in a whisper.

"Hammer-head, one of Osborn's head men," Noir answered.

"Hammer-head?"

Noir scoffed quietly in an amused way. "Let him slam his head into ya and you'll see why he' gets the name if he doesn't shoot you first." Blake didn't bother to respond just gave a small wince at the idea.

"N-no Hammer-head," the bald stuttered shaking his head and the man in the hat followed the same gesture.

"Then shaddap," Hammer-head said as he walked over to the two men, who were pretty nervous as he did. "Goblin sez the Spider's comin' after the Tablet and he wants all measures taken to stop him gettin' it."

"I'm flattered," Noir whispered in sarcastic deadpan tone.

"Now load it in before lose my cool," Hammer-head order as he headed back the truck. The two men didn't dare question Hammer-head as one of the men grabbed the fragment.

"Your gonna lose your cool alright," Noir muttered.

"What's the plan?" Blake asked.

"We're leaving with the truck." He bothered to explain more as he jumped down as the truck's doors slammed shut and Blake quickly followed.

The two landed on the ground just as the truck started to reeve up the engine. Noir quickly shot two weblines one on each rail of the back of the pick-up truck. Before he could tell Blake to grab on to him, Blake took out Gambol Shroud, threw its extended length and wrapped around the bumper. The two started to skid across the road at a rapid pace.

Blake wasn't going to lie this was… slightly uncomfortable for 3 reasons. 1. She could maneuver very little without getting caught. 2. If they are caught, she couldn't exactly use her semblance if they started shooting. 3. Being in small heels skidding across the pavement street was a little rough.

As the truck sped across, Blake and Noir started to swerve to the side. Unfortunately, it was in the site of the trucks' rear-view mirror.

"It's him!" one of the men yelled.

"The Spider-Man!" The other guy yelled. "And, there's-there's some girl with him!"

"Then stop gawkin' and start throwin' lead! They heard Hammer-head's voice yell.

On command, the man the passenger side took out his gun and started firing at the two. Noir quickly grabbed the two webline with both hands to stay centered better. Blake didn't really have that luxury, the best she could do was duck slightly.

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Blake winced and groaned as a bullet had grazed but she still held on. Noir noticed but he didn't have time to worry. She didn't look too bad but, bring upon the subject, it was better to go back to the shadow. "Blake!" he said loud enough over the engine and screeching of the tire. Blake turned to him. He just looked at her. It didn't take much for Blake to understand just the look: 'follow my lead'.

Noir let go and was thrown and around the corner. Blake quickly looked around and did the same. Blake quickly left a shadow clone taking a little of the damage. As she got up, she heard…. she quickly looked behind her to see Noir on his feet. Before Blake could say or do anything, Noir pulled her back further in the shadows as they heard screeching tires come to a halt. "Keep your voice low." Blake didn't even bother to respond to that. This wasn't her first time. He then did a quick look over of her arm, that was grazed. "Not a scratch."

"No," she responded still low. "My aura protected me from… whatever that was, and my semblance protected me when I fell on the road."

"Your semblance? Let me guess, your power?"

Blake gave a small nod. I was a bit more complicated, but he got the gist. "I can leave a shadow behind to takes my some of the damage I should have. And aura is… a long story but the short one is it's a shield I can feel it but it keeps from getting any real damage." She did start to rub her shoulder. "Though that didn't feel like dust."

Noir stared at her for a moment. "Right," he said sarcastically. "Dust."

Blake glared at him. "Not what you think. It's—" She stopped. "I hear talking."

Noir looked around and stopped seeming to hear it too. He quickly shot a webline at the lamppost and used it to get a boost up. Blake quickly looked around and saw a flagpole on the side of the building. She quickly got out Gambol Shroud and once again threw the extended end, it rewrapped around it. She used it to boost herself up. She the clung to the wall in shadow. Then next to the lamp post Noir was on top of.

Down below, Hammerhead and some more of his men were looking for them. Blake looked around to see they were at their destination: train yard.

"I think we lost' em," one of the men finally said.

"Get the spider. But who was the dame?!" another one asked.

"I swear I saw her slam into the road and she vanished like some phantom!"

"Shut it," Hammer-Head ordered, and the men did it instantly. "Keep your eyes peeled. You see somethin' shoot first and ask questions never. We're not takin' any chances' read me?"

"Loud and clear, boss," the man answered as smug as he was. "Loud and clear."

Blake could just feel herself lean in closer. " _This is where it beings."_

* * *

The two silent heroes to stick to the shadows as the group of gangsters still looked around a bit. Till a man, one of Hammerhead's men came running into the group from the entrance of trainyard. "Welcome boss! We got everything set up for ya..."

"Save it, Montana," Hammerhead cut him off. "No time for gab. I got a real important delivery for Mister Osborn."

"That's right Hammerhead," Noir whispered. "And I'm gonna follow you right to him."

Blake gave a light scoff. Maybe he was just used to talking to himself or being alone, but Blake felt she might as well been a 'phantom' to him. "What do you want to do?" Blake asked though she honestly saw no point in asking.

Noir hummed not bothering to look at her. "Too many Tommy guns for my taste," he responds. "Better hug the shadow for. Less you and I wanna get filled full of holes."

Blake did want to remind him that honestly, he would get filled with holes before she did, but it was nice he… somewhat cared… in his own way. "I'm on the train." Before Noir could question it, Blake quickly tugged on Gambol Shroud as it uncoiled itself from the flagpole, Blake quickly jumped down on the wall and landed on the ground and slightly ran. Not even the gravel crackled under her feet. Blake then quickly jumped in and on top of a train next to the gangsters still in the shadows.

Noir gave an amused scoff. Now, he never thought she was incapable. All people are capable of a lot of things. A lot of good and a lot of evil. Look at him. Hell, look at Osborn. She may have been a teenager, but she was no rookie. If anything, she was close to an ace. But that begged the question: What did, or does she do in her dimension? But again, that was a question for later,

Noir, getting out of his thoughts, he shot webline on the scaffold and pulled himself toward him it and landed on top above them, still in the shadow.

* * *

"Montana, you're with me. We got business to discuss," Hammerhead ordered.

"Right, boss."

"You and you watch my back while we're on the move. Savvy?

"Right, boss," the two men replied in somewhat unison.

"And Ox—"

"Yes, boss?" the man known as Ox replied.

"Stand there and look stupid. From what I can see, you've had a lot of practice." Ox didn't bother to respond, but both Blake and Noir would do as he said. An insult couldn't be worse than what Hammerhead could actually do to him. Hammerhead and the rest of his men started walking up. Like Hammerhead ordered, Ox stood there looking around.

Noir stood over Ox. "I almost feel bad for the fella," he whispered. Noir quickly webbed Ox from his leg. As soon as Ox dropped his gun, Noir quickly pulled him up and wrapped the man in a web like a cocoon. Ox didn't have a chance to make a sound. "Almost."

Noir quickly and stealthy ran along the scaffold still in the shadow following Hammerhead and his men.

* * *

Blake walked carefully and stealthy on the train making sure she was still in the shadows.

"All right, ya mutts, listen up!" Hammerhead yelled in the back to his men. "Osborn wants us to be ready for anything. And Mr. Osborn always knows what's best, doesn't he fellas?"

Instead of murmurs of confident confirmation, as Blake had expected, it was murmurs of confusion. "Yeah, that's right. So, let's get to it."

Blake slightly scoffed. Either these guys really had no idea why the fragment was this Osborn's main export or they really doing this more out of fear OR …. they weren't smart. Either way, this may make this easier. Blake quickly jumped down behind the train not making a sound. She wedged herself through a small wedge in the slot as the group traveled one was left behind. Blake backed up a little. She then threw the extended around the man's waist and quickly pulled before he could make a sound. As soon as he was in the slot, Blake covered his mouth with one hand and grabbed the man's hair with her other hand. "Hi," she whispered. Before he could make a muffled scream or struggle, she slammed his head twice against the train. She then let go and he fell unconsciously to the ground. "Bye," she whispered.

She slowly stepped over the unconscious man and looked through the slot. On the other side near a warehouse, was another one of Hammerhead's men. She then looked overhead and saw Noir, looking at her. _"How did he—"_ She quickly stopped and rolled her eyes at herself. _"That's right. Spider-sense."_ She saw Noir nudge his head toward the side a bit. It took Blake a minute, but she smiled. Blake quickly scooted out of the small corner, jumped on to the train, jump down and made a quick run in the shadows behind the man and in the warehouse; just as Noir shot a webline and pulled himself inside.

Blake quickly threw the extended end around the man's waist. She quickly pulled and the man let go his gun and was dragged near her but as when he was close to her Noir shot a webline over the man's mouth. Blake quickly pulled gambol off and when she did Noir pulled the man up, punched the man a couple of times, knocking the man out and then wrapping him in a cocoon.

Noir jumped down to Blake's side. "Anymore?"

"Not now anyway," she answered simply.

Noir nodded he the shot a webline out of the to the train. "Catch up." Before Blake could say anything, Noir pulled on webline and swung on the train. Blake rolled her eyes. _"And they say I'm not talkative."_ Blake swiftly and quickly ran out of the warehouse jumped on the train next Noir.

* * *

Hammerhead and his men soon stopped at a gate leading into the next part of the trainyard. "Let's go, let's get this open." The men did so and soon from the other side, two men escorted a terrified man through the gate.

Noir started to straighten up. "That's one of the train yard workers," Noir exclaimed as quietly as possible.

Blake raised her eyebrow. "You wouldn't they have it all clear."

Noir just glared at the site. "What's this all about?" he questioned aloud.

Blake had a feeling and Noir probably had the same feeling, but she just kept quiet.

The trainyard worker had struck back as he was under the gaze of Hammerhead and his men. "Why?" he finally asked terrified. "Why are you doing this?"

Hammerhead looked at man causing him to shrink down even more especially holding those Tommy Guns. "Let's just say I don't want anyone stickin' their webbed nose in my business." Hammerhead then turned his men. "The Spider-Man and his dame,"

"Dame?!" Blake exclaimed quietly. Honestly, she was surprised how she reacted. "Phantom is starting to sound nice." She could feel him roll her eyes and… he was.

"tries to pull a rescue, you grease this stooge, Savvy?"

The men nodded and the trainyard worker shrunk back and started to whimper in fear.

"Yeah, boss," one of the men confirmed.

"Good," Hammer said. He then gestured to the rest of his men forward through the gate "Let's go," he walked through the gate and the gate closed behind him.

Blake glared as one of the men forced the trainyard worker forward with his gun. "We got our answer," Blake said lowly. "He's a one time bait and alarm."

"He shouldn't have brought innocent people into this," Noir held up his fist and then balled it up. "That just makes me mad."

Blake frowned as she watched Hammerhead's men forcing the man on his knees. Blake frowned as she watched them. The trainyard worker was just baited. He could die even if they weren't there or not. He was on death road the moment they caught him. Now, she was mad. "Then," Blake finally spoke. "Let's talk to them about it."

Noir just looked at her. Blake couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he just nodded. "Man, in the back," Noir simply said. "I'll take the man in the front."

Blake nodded. She quickly jumped off and landed on top of the lamppost and quickly jumped down in the shadows without making out a sound. She quickly extended her weapon and threw it and it wrapped around the man's legs. She quickly pulled as soon as he hit the ground, Blake pulled and he towards her. She then quickly let the extended end unravel held the man's head down to the ground and with the hilt of her sword hit the man over the head knocking him unconscious.

"Ross?"

Blake remained quiet. She didn't dare move. The moment she did. She would get caught and the train yard worker would be dead and so might Noir.

"Ross?"

Blake remained still and quiet despite him starting to hold up his gun.

"Ros—"

Before the man could finish, A webline wrapped around his mouth and was pulled up dropping his gun. As soon as the man was up, Noir punched him a couple of times, knocking the man out as he wrapped him in a cocoon. "Didn't say goodnight?" he asked sarcastically.

He then jumped down to the now whimpering man still on his knees. "They're gone," he said.

The man slowly stood up. "Sp-Spiderman!"

Blake finally moved a stood out of the shadows. The man looked and stepped back in shock. "W-who? Who 's the dam—"

"She's with me," Noir quickly said. "Trust me when I say she doesn't like being called a dame." The man quickly nodded.

Blake rolled her eyes. It was a nice gesture… at least with this. "Just tell us how you're still here?"

"I was workin' the night shift," the man started to explain. "Works been slow and so only few us were workin' the night shift. Before we knew, Hammerhead's came stormin'. If we tried to run, we'd be home filled with lead. They held us in the warehouse, next thing I know, I'm dragged out and on my knees."

Noir and Blake exchanged looks. "More insurance," Blake said plainly.

Noir nodded. He then looked to the gate. He could open those, but so much as a 'clank' and they'd be caught. He then looked to man. "Look," he said. "If you want your pals back home holes free," he then pointed to the gate. "You open that gate and get out of here and tell no one."

"But—"

"Repeat what I just said," Noir repeated lowly.

Blake wanted to stop in, but she didn't know what was on his mind or his plan.

"O-Open the gate, get out, tell no one." As soon as Noir nodded, the man ran over to the gate used his key to open the door. As soon as the key clicked, he pulled out his key, pushed the door open, and ran out passing them.

Blake then turned to Noir. "Any reason, why we don't want police?"

"Dozens, which do you want first?" Noir responded.

"Then give me two," Blake responded.

"The minute the cops come, is the minute the train yard workers come out in wooden boxes. Not to mention our boys in blue not might be so honest."

Blake raised her eyebrow. "Paid off?"

"We need to get Hammerhead down if want we even get a shot of getting info on Osborn and get that fragment."

Blake glared a bit. "Which is first?" Noir was quiet for a minute. Blake shook her head. "We need to follow Hammerhead."

Blake walked through the gate not even back at Noir. She knew he was following her. As she walked through a corridor with disconnected shutdown train part on the train rail, she honestly felt… uncomfortable. This all felt familiar, down to the trains. She... she didn't know what his goal was. Sure, she knew what Madame Web told her they were to find the fragment piece. This was Blake's #1 goal, but Noir's… Noir's was starting to become unknown to her. Like… Blake quickly shook her head. He wasn't… She didn't think he… maybe...

She stopped as her ears… her cat ears caught something. She started to pick up something. She held her hand up behind. Noir stopped. "What—"

"Shhh." Blake hushed. "They're close. I hear him. He's on the other side of the gate but close."

Blake rushed to end of the train part. Noir followed but under his mask and raised his eyebrow. _"How did she hear them?"_ But he pushed that thought out of his mind… for now. He and Blake listened to the conversation.

* * *

"So, what is this thing Osborn's having you deliver?" one of his men asked.

"I'll tell you what it ain't: just a rock," Hammerhead started to explain. "Nah. It's got some kind of powers.

"How's ya know?"

"How do I explain it? It's like… it's like it almost talks. Y'know? If you listen, to it real close" Hammerheads voice started to change as if he was… memorized. "it speaks to you, like… like a dame. But no dame I ever knew. Cooing or I dunno… whispering."

"Whispering?" one of his men asked.

"Yeah. Soft and gentle… and low…"

It was quiet for a moment then…

"WHADDYA LOOKING AT?!"

"N-Nothing," one his men respond nervously.

"Guy's looking at me like I'm nuts."

"He's not the only one," Noir responded quietly.

Blake looked back at Noir. "That thing talks?"

Noir just shrugged. "How should I know? Never seen that thing in my life until today," he responded a bit annoyed. Blake just faced forward. "Either we get it back for does anymore talking."

Blake nodded as she started to walk toward the end of the gate. Suddenly, she felt wrap around her waist. Before she could respond, she was pulled back with her feet slightly off the ground. She was in Noir's arms and her mouth was quickly covered. Blake struggled a little "Keep still will ya." Blake stopped moving as light shined on the trail track in front of them. The two kept quiet as until the light moved away.

Noir slowly uncovered Blake's mouth and let go of her body. Blake quickly went away as went lookout and the Hammerhead's man had gone it the other direction. Blake looked back to Noir. "Thanks," she said quietly.

Noir went ahead of Blake and looked through the bars of the gate. "Two train yard workers. Looks like two of Hammerhead's men with each train yard worker. Take the right. I'll take the left." Noir went the gate, the pushed gate open and shot his webline on a nearby lamppost. "And don't thank me," Noir said almost startling. "Just don't get caught." He swung off.

Blake was about to follow till, " _Trouble Ms. Belladonna?"_

Blake near stopped but immediately glued herself to the wall to avoid getting caught. "Madame Web?" She then shook off the shock. "The trouble is… don't understand him at all. Lats I stopped understanding someone... is last time I wanted to see that person."

 _"Does he understand you?"_

Blake was quiet before she could respond. Madame Web continued.

" _You are stick to shadows to avoid enemy detection, but not your ally. Unbalanced leads to a dark path."_

Blake didn't respond. She didn't have to, and she didn't want to. She went the opened, ran and jumped on to a train part. There was only so many people she trusted. Why trust someone… who, if she was being honest, didn't trust her? She knew her job. What was his? Was the same or not?

 **A/N: Hello, Sailor Luck here! Yes, I know it has been a long time, but I've had college, anxiety to deal with and issues with my major, which I've had to change. But I am back and god was this hard. Blake and Noir's dialogue is some limited and takedowns take a bit of time as much as the action so I'll most likely split it into two more chapters.**

 **Also, I know it's been tough few days as we have lost a comic book legend, Stan Lee. He wrote and helped right amazing characters. As a writer, his type of writing was one of the few things that inspired me as a writer. A writer who about the struggle with power such as Spider-Man. Rest in peace Stan 'the Man, Lee, you will be missed. Excelsior.**

 **Please, check out my other stories, review, follow and favorite. Until next _Bye-Nee!_**


	12. The Shadow's Trust

**_Chapter 7_**

 ** _The Shadow's Trust_**

Blake jumped on top of a rectangular cargo train car. Blake quietly crept over and looked to the side. There was a cargo space, in there was a car with its headlights on. A trainyard worker on his knees in front of those lights. One of Hammerhead's men was guarding him against the front and another was guarding the outside area of the cargo space. She then looked forward to seeing Hammerhead and his men at the gate. Blake frowned. She'd have to wait for them to leave before she did anything.

"So, Osborn…" one of Hammerhead's men started.

Hammerhead scoffed cutting the man off. Blake was surprised. " _He's not a fan,"_ she thought.

"Osborn's workin' on my last nerve," Hammerhead stated/ complained. "He's got me, Vulture, all of us bosses collectin' these fragments-runnin' errands for him like bag boys."

Blake raised her eyebrow. " _And bitter. Look's like Osborn's knows something is headman doesn't. I wonder..."_ Soon she heard Hammerhead chuckle, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I tell ya what though," Hammerhead said lowly. "If Osborn thinks he's the only who can appreciate the power of this thing he's not as sharp as he thinks he is."

 _"_ _No honor among thieves,"_ Blake rolled eyes. Like she could even talk.

One of the men looked to Hammerhead confused. "You gonna keep it for yourself?"

"I'm gonna do what I'm gonna do," Hammerhead quickly said glaring at the man. The man quickly looked down. "Don't worry about it."

"And what about the Spider-Man and that new broad?"

 _"_ _At least he didn't say, dame. Granted, it wasn't much better. Actually, it's worse."_

Hammerhead chuckled darkly once more. His man didn't seem to understand. "What's so funny?"

Hammerhead stopped chuckling as the gate opened wide. "You leave the Spider-Man and the girl to me," he said as he and his men walked through the gate door. "They're not as sharp they think they are either." The men then slammed the gates behind him.

"I resent that," Blake muttered. She then looked over to the side as she looked at the cargo space. "Two guards about 4 feet apart," she muttered to herself. She then stopped as sighed… she was talking to herself. "I've been hanging out with Ruby too much."

Blake looked at cargo space. She took out Gambol Shroud's extended length, threw it, it tied to the light scaffold, she swung in and around and land on top of the scaffold and unraveled her weapon. Blake then quickly dropped down landing a kick in the man's face and then a quick one in the stomach. As soon as she landed on the ground, the man fell to the ground out cold. The trainyard worker gave a loud gasp. Before Hammerhead's man could turn around to the noise, Blake threw Gambol Shroud's extended length around the man's neck and pulled him close and quickly grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face into the ground knocking him out.

She unraveled her weapon from his neck. She then looked to the trainyard worker, who was shivering. "Are you hurt?"

He hesitated but shook his head. "You can stand up now."

The trainyard worker quickly stood up. "W-who are you?"

"I'm—" Blake stopped herself. "Call me Shadow. I'm here with Spider-Man."

"Spider-Man?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm going your to pals out of here. I need you open the gate, get out of here, go home, and don't say a word."

"But—"

"If you don't, I'll have Spider handle you and leave you here and lock you in the car." Blake stepped closer as he looked nervous. "Will you open the gate? The trainyard worker nodded frantically. "Go." The trainyard worker quickly ran to the gate.

"The Shadow, huh?" Blake quickly turned to see Noir standing there.

"I didn't want to use my name," Blake responded.

"You're from another dimension."

"... Still..."

"For someone, who wanted to stop me before is sure catchin' on," Noir said quickly changing the subject.

Blake didn't say anything at first until she heard the gates open. "I'm good at doing a lot of things I don't like." She then ran off through the gates.

Noir frowned underneath his mask but followed her through the gate. _"What did this girl to do in her dimension?"_

* * *

Blake and Noir looked at the warehouse in front of them. "Front door?" Blake questioned.

"Too risky. Might get the drop on us."

"Then the window's out."

Noir then looked to the side of the building to see vent gate open. "There," he said. He then shot a webline on a stack of rectangular cargo boxes and pulled himself on as Blake followed, jumping off each one to the top. Noir crawled on the wall and into the vent. Noir stuck is on head out and held out his hands. Blake nodded and jumped. She grabbed onto his hands. He then pulled her in. The two landed on in large vent system. The two looked down to see they were over Hammerhead and couple of his men with the gun with flashlights on the top. The two silent heroes kneeled down looking down.

Soon one of Hammerhead's men came running through the front door. Hammerhead turned him to with guns still in his hand and he his men turned too. "Don't me you haven't killed them yet," Hammerhead said lowly.

"They-They've been tearing the place apart. Freeing hostages, ripping the gates up, knocking out the guys," the man responded nervously.

"That so?" Hammerhead responded.

Hammerhead quickly walked towards him and his gun him hit so hard he fell to the ground unconscious and bleeding from the side of the face.

The men stepped back in shock. "Holy—"

"Told him not to tell me." Hammerhead turned away and started moving forward. "All right now. Time to step it up." Hammerhead started to go to the next room as the two men followed, leaving a bleeding man on the floor.

* * *

Noir and Blake stood up and started to walk carefully and slowly on top following Hammerhead.

"Spider!" Hammerhead yelled still walking. The two heroes just keep silent and followed. "You out there? You hear me? Hear this: it's war now." The two remained silent as they carefully followed from above. "After tonight, you're gonna need a pallbearer- and I'll be at your service. And your girl…" Hammerhead chuckled. "She'll be right beside me."

Blake quietly scoffed as she glared down and continued walking carefully. "Bite me." She muttered quietly.

Hammerhead finally stopped in front of the door to the next room. "You two stay put. they'll be coming through here after me. Your job is to stop them. And if you don't-you'll wind up like that jerk. Believe it."

"W-where you are going?" One of the men asked a bit nervous.

"Me? I gotta put something together for when he gets when he gets past you guys." Hammerhead then opened the door and shrugged nonchalantly. "Not that I don't have faith in you… but I don't." He then walked through the door and slammed it shut as the two men stood guard… not happily.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," one said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks Hammerhead. Go climb up your thumb."

"Sorry fellas," Noir said almost amused. "I'm about to prove them wrong."

Noir and Blake started to look around. "We just need to get out."

Blake to the control system in the corner of the large vent. It was sparking. " _System broke down. That means a panel is offline."_ Blake looked to the over the side of the broken controls to the panel. "There,'' Blake said gaining Noir's attention. Blake quickly took out her weapon and quickly sliced the four corners of the panel. As soon as she put her weapon away, the panel fell to the ground.

Noir gave a small chuckle. "Nice work."

Blake just nodded and walked through the vent as Noir followed behind.

The two entered the room and down below and even on the platform, were some of Hammerhead's men. "Enjoy creeps," said Hammerhead's voice PA system. "I got my toughest men and they won't stop till stop suckin' air."

"Yeah," Noir muttered. "Let's see how tough they are."

"I'll take the bottom," Blake stated. " _I need to be alone anyway."_

"Alright, I'll take the top," Noir responded. _"I need to be alone anyway."_

Blake jumped down from the bottom of the platform to the area below and Noir shot a webline and pulled himself on to the scaffold above.

Blake leaned her body against train part to avoid Hammerhead's men. Blake frowned and not because of Hammerhead's men. Ever since she came here, she didn't feel like she knew nothing about the partner that was forced upon her.

Blake's ear twitched. She quickly dashed to the side leaving a shadow behind. The guy turned the corner inch closer. He saw the shadow but it vanished instantly. "Wh—" Before he could finish, Blake covered his mouth with one hand and her other hand grabbing the back of his head and slammed it in the train part. He fell to the ground unconscious.

Blake jumped on top the train with thoughts still in her heads. It all felt similar. She had one mission… her partner had another. Things about Hammerhead and this Osborn person, he knew more than he was letting on. This was all too familiar.

Down below, another man was walking. Blake threw Gambol Shroud's extended length, it tied around him, she quickly pulled the person up slightly in the air and jumped on that person and slammed him face first into the ground knocking him out cold.

She then leaned against another train car. Her head was swirling. He was fighting for the right reason. Granted, so was she. Madame Web's word echoed in her head. ' ** _You are stick to shadows to avoid enemy detection, but not your ally."_**

 _"There a problem with that..."_

Blake jumped behind the man. She quickly swept kick man and feel to the ground. Blake left a shadow behind and the man fell through it. Blake ended up in front kicking him in the face. He fell to the ground out cold. Blake stood tall, still hidden in the shadow.

" _There a problem with that... I've always stuck to the shadows… with everyone."_

* * *

Noir carefully walked on the scaffold and above one of Hammerhead's men. Noir frowned. Now he wasn't the smiling type of fella, but he had a lot on his mind. Ever since that girl came here, he didn't feel like he knew nothing about his… partner that was forced upon him.

Above, Noir quickly webbed the man from his leg. As soon as Ox dropped his gun, Noir quickly pulled him up and wrapped the man in a web like a cocoon. He jumped down and landed on the platform and remained careful, he had to be with her.

What did he know about her? She came from another dimension and she had powers of leaving shadows behind…. Okay, the name Shadow made since now he thought about it. BUT this was all he knew about the girl. He wasn't blind… this girl had baggage and skills to go with it. Granted he wasn't one to talk.

Noir walked carefully till he was behind that man. He quickly shot a webline, that covered the man's mouth. Noir quickly pulls him towards, grab's him but the collar slams him to the ground. The man unconscious as Noir webbed the man to the ground. He walked carefully to his next target. However, his head was raddling with questions.

She heard things and things even better than he could even his spider sense. Granted, he didn't really have time to ask and he wasn't plannin' on being buddy-buddy with her. That's the thing about being in the shadows….

Noir quickly shot a webline, that cover's the man's mouth. Noir quickly pulls him towards, grabbed him by the collar slammed him into the wall a couple of times before webbing his unconscious body to the wall.

The thing about being in the shadows… you don't just hide from enemies.

* * *

As the heroes, stayed in the shadows, the door to the next room slammed opened and one of Hammerhead's man came running through. Before he could say something, he looked around to see that nobody was in there. "Whoa?!' he exclaimed. "Where'd everybody go?!" He quickly ran out the door, leaving it open. "Eh, this doesn't look good!"

As soon as he was out of site, Noir jumped down to the ground as Blake came out her hiding spot. "He has no idea." He turned back to Blake "Come on." He ran through the door and Blake followed.

As they ran into the room, it was filled with crates and boxes and no men. Blake sighed. It was now or never. "Who's Osborn?" Blake asked as she stopped.

Noir stopped but started walking again and Blake followed. "What do you know?"

"Osborn knows something about these fragments more than Hammerhead does. I doubt you don't know nothing about that."

Noir hesitated but stopped and looked at Blake. "Felica did give me tip about the docks and something more. She told Osborn was bringin' up some headmen looking for some rocks. She's bets that Osborn has one. No way I can know for sure unless he comes out. And no way he'll come out unless I make him desperate."

"Great plan," Blake said sarcastically. "Would've been better if you told me the plan."

Noir frowned as he turned to Blake. "Why?"

"Because you're not the only—"

"That's not enough! What do I know?"

"Excuse me?!"

Noir pointed to himself. "I've gotta a lot of pounds and bruises that I'll be feelin' for a week with people I don't know and let slide. Last time that happened. I wind up on the lamb." Blake just glared. "So, we may have the same goal but that doesn't mean anything."

"You wanna know about me?!" Blake said in anger. "I have a semblance that leaves shadows behind to take my damage," Blake began to list in anger. "My aura protects me from things that should hurt me. And I'm from a world where a lot of people want to hurt me or want me dead for just living!" Noir eyes widened a little, but he didn't say a word. "So, at this point, I want someone at least from another dimension to trust me for two minutes!"

Blake even surprised herself at the outburst. Even Weiss had to say a lot to get her to snap. This… it took not knowing a plan to tell… how she felt most days… even with people like Yang, Ruby, Weiss, and everyone else. Blake turned to the side embarrassed.

Noir groaned. "Look I—" he stopped as his head started buzzing. He then looked to see Blake look up and around and her… her bow was twitching. " _What?"_

"Look out!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

 _"_ Whoa!"

Rapid gunfire sounds and bullets filled the room. Noir flipped out of the way as Blake dashed and flipped; each time leaving a shadow behind. And each disappeared as each one got hit with a bullet.

"Hit?" Noir asked not looking back at her.

"Fine."

"You think you take me?!" yelled Hammerhead's voice. "Come on and have a go if you think you're hard enough!" Hammerhead soon ran out the door leaving it open.

"Let's go!" Blake and Noir said in unison to each other and both ran followed each other out the door.

* * *

The two silent… and anger with one another, heroes ran into, what looked like a small coliseum. However, it was part of the train yard where the worked-on train cars and sent to different areas of trainyard or warehouse. "Where—" Blake started.

"Hey Spider, little girl…"

The two heroes faced forward looked to see a train car turner in the middle of the 'Coliseum' face them. On it, Hammerhead had a large rapid power machine gun mounted on ready to fire. "Wanna go a few rounds?"

Blake quickly took out her weapon in a fighting stance and Noir went ito a fighting stance. "Trust me," Noir taunted. "It will only take one."

As soon as he said that bullets started flying, Noir and Blake quickly moved out of the way as Hammerhead started cackling wildly. Noir quickly ran away, and Blake did the same as well as leaving shadows behind. The two both ended up behind a pillar across from each other panting as the bullets were still flying.

"I can't… get closer enough… he's too fast with the trigger", Blake said still panting.

"He's not just…. Osborn's headman for his… 'pretty' mug," Noir countered also panting.

Blake peeked back to see Hammerhead still firing. " _Waiting till he runs out of bullets_ , _isn't a great option."_ she thought to herself. She looked to Noir. "Any ideas?"

"One," he responded not looking at her. "It's risky."

"Why?"

Noir looked her, feeling the serious look under the mask. "Cause it involves trusting each other."

" _You know, waiting till he runs out of bullets is starting to sound much nicer."_

* * *

Hammerhead finally stopped but continued to swerve the train car turner around scanning for the two. "Afraid to face me?" Hammerhead taunted. "Come on and finish it freaks."

"Freaks, huh?" Noir countered as his voice echoed. "Never thought I'd reach your level."

Hammerhead quickly turned train car turner turned around and with the light on Noir. He quickly fired rapidly at him. Noir quickly ran out the way and Hammerhead continued to fire.

Blake, from behind Hammerhead, threw the extended length at Hammerhead. It wrapped around him keeping his arms together. "What the—" Hammerhead exclaimed.

Blake quickly pulled herself forward toward Hammerhead. "You missed." She delivered a swift kick to his stomach. She delivered two side kicks to the head. She then jumped back and unrevealed her extended as it came back to her. "Can you even shoot?" she taunted a bit.

Hammerhead quickly grabbed the gun and turned it to her. "Watch!" He started shooting at Blake. Blake quickly used her weapon's extended end and wrapped it around the top. She quickly used it to climb to the top and avoided the bullets as she did. As soon ass she got to the top, she started running on the top of the 'Coliseum'. She ran and around it as bullets and the spotlight followed her. "Wanna say something else little girl?!" Hammerhead yelled.

Blake pulled out her weapon and fired ice dust into her shadow. As soon as the bullet hit the shadow, ice shards scattered all over the place. Hammerhead stopped firing trying to avoid the shards. Blake quickly jumped back into the shadows. "Now do you see me now?" Blake's voice echoed.

Hammerhead kept turning around with his gun and light. "I'll slice you to bits!" Hammerhead yelled.

"Haven't ya heard?" Blake's voice echoed as tried her best to sound likes she's from this time. Hammerhead turned seeing a shape of her. He quickly fired only for the shadow to fall and vanish. Hammerhead was not happy as he growled and kept turning around looking for her. "I'm nothing but shadows."

"You think I'm 'fraid of you?! A little doll?!"

"No," Noir finally spoke.

Before Hammerhead could react, Noir shot a webline on to Hammerhead's back. Noir quickly pulled himself forward. As Hammerhead turned, Noir grabbed Hammerhead's shoulders. He delivered two punches to Hammerhead's head. He then grabbed Hammerhead's head before delivering a back-flip kick and landing gracefully few feet away. "But you should be of me."

Hammerhead quickly grabbed the gun, once again, and turned it to Noir and started shooting at him. Noir quickly ran out of the way and back into the shadows.

Hammerhead was not happy… at all. He was getting duped by a spider freak and the phantom dame freak. This wouldn't be what brought him down. Not by a long shot. "You two think you're smart?!"

"No," Noir's voice echoed. "But every time you talk makes me a genius."

Hammerhead looked thinking he saw Noir's shape, quickly turned the gun, shining the light, and started shooting. He missed but he kept turning his gun and light and shooting. "I'm going to put you six feet under!"

Blake's scoffed chuckle echoed in the area. "You want to bury a phantom. That's interesting."

Hammerhead spotted shape of Blake. Though he knew what happened last time, he wasn't going to leave any chance to l them leaving alive. He fired rapidly at the shape. It was a shadow and created a small explosion. Hammerhead shielded his eyes from the dust and gravel from his eyes. He quickly grabbed the gun and started turning the light and gun again. "You think I'm fraid of a ghost and spider?!"

"No," both voices echoed in unison.

Suddenly Blake's extended end of her weapon wrapped around Hammerhead's body and she pulled him towards her as she stepped into the light. "Ghosts and spiders don't hurt. We do."

Noir then jumped from the shadows and landed on Hammerhead and grabbing his shoulders. "A lot worse."

"No more," Hammerhead said turning away. Blake raised her eyebrow but kept her guard and grip on her weapon tight. "Stop, please, please. I give! I give!" Hammerhead begged.

"Had enough, huh?" Blake said more really asking still holding her weapon.

"I'll give ya whatever ya want!" Hammerhead said in 'panic'.

"Now," Noir grabbed Hammerhead's shoulder. "Hand over that ro—"

Before Noir could finish, Hammerhead quickly reared his head back and headbutted Noir. Noir was sent flying a good distance back and landed on the ground on his back.

"Noir!" Blake yelled.

Before she could do anything, Blake felt a yank on her weapon and was pulled and launched forward. Hammerhead headbutted her. Blake barely landed on her feet and her weapon's extended end unwrapped from around Hammerhead and back to her normal weapon. Blake was so dizzy she could barely stand. Noir wasn't kidding about Hammerhead's head. Before Blake could completely stand, Hammerhead grabbed both her arms and lifted her up despite her little struggle. "Shudda stayed in the shadows," Hammerhead said lowly. Blake didn't say a word. Hammerhead once again reared his head back and again headbutted Blake. Blake was launched into a good distance on the ground and she stayed there lying on the ground.

Noir slowly started to sit up, but his wrist was quickly stepped on causing him to go back down. Hammerhead looked down at him with a smirk on his face. "Sucker," Hammerhead smugly taunted. Hammerhead then quickly ran off.

Noir groaned as he started to sit up again. "Cheap shot!" Noir yelled as best as he got up. Noir stood as fast as he could. "B-Shadow?" he called. No answer. " _Not good."_ "Blake?! Shadow?!" He then heard a small groan. He quickly looked in the direction of the groan. He saw Blake still on the ground. He quickly ran to her side. "Blake! Blake! You with me?" Noir sat her up as he also supported her back. "Blake."

Blake just groaned as her eyes were barely open as she was barely conscious. Noir sighed with some relief. He picked her up best as he could, walked with her to a pillar and leaned her again it. Blake groaned as if she wanted to say something. Noir ignored it. "Take a load off," Noir said softly.

Noir then turned and saw a nearby open window and shot a webline and pulled himself forward going towards it disappearing.

* * *

It took a minute as Blake started to shake off a bit of the effect from the headbutts. "What… was… in his… head?" Blake muttered as grabbed her head and started to stand. "Noi…Noir?" she called as best as she could. No answer. Blake sighed. "He… left… me… didn't he?" Blake walked as best as she could to a warehouse. With each step, she walked more steadily. However, she was still not yet there to her do a disappearing act as her head was still sore. It was better than staying in the open.

She managed to get herself into a warehouse. She looked around seeing it looked clear. "Noir?" she called quietly. "Noir? Where are you?"

"Hey!"

Blake did not like the sound of that. Her instincts quickly kicked as face forward and two of Hammerhead's spotted her. And then chaos.

"It's the girl!"

"Shoot her!"

"NO!

"Noir!"

 _Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Ahhh!"

"ENOUGH!"

* * *

 **A/N: Yes, it's been a minute BUT I have had personal family stuff and this is not as easy as you think. It's fun but not easy. Just know that no matter the time in between I am STILL doing this story.**

 **Side Note: I just saw Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. It was... AMAZING! SPECTACULAR! EXTRAORDINARY! SENSATIONAL! It was great. So for the next, chapter, for those who have seen it, guess which line I got from the movie! WHOA!**

 **Anyway, please check out my other stories if you are new or haven't. Please, review, follow and favorite this and my other stories... which also still need to work on. Besides that, till next time... _Bye-Nee!_**


	13. The Spider and the Shadow

**_Chapter 8_**

 ** _The Spider and the Shadow_**

"ENOUGH!"

Blake quickly took out Gambol Shroud and sped forward. She split her weapon in two. As shots filled the air and the small alarm sounded, Blake ducked and dodged. She then jumped up and kicked one of the men, and he crashed into the other man. Two more men entered and quickly fired at her. She quickly combined her weapons, flipped away and landed on to the ground releasing purple wave toward them. The four men crashed down to the ground. Two of the men faded away, but the other two men charged at her. Blake stood in crouching position as they were about to punch her. At the last moment, Blake jumped up leaving her shadow clone and fired ice dust into it. The two men's fist was frozen in the ice Blake clone. The two men struggled as they were stuck. Blake landed behind one of the men. She quickly grabbed his head and slammed it into the ice clone. Before the other man could do anything, Blake quickly threw the unconscious man into the other man. She jumped and kicked them back and launched them into the wall and they faded away. Blake promptly looked to the wall to see an alarm panel. She took out her weapon; she held the gun part up and shot the alarm panel. There were a small explosion and the alarm sparked, and then the alarm sound stopped.

Blake quickly put her weapon away, and she ran to the corner of the warehouse. Noir leaning against the wall holding his bleeding shoulder. "It went through."

"Do you need to be bandaged?" Blake asked in a serious tone as if she was Noir herself.

"No, I can and heal. I just need a minute. It has no speed, but it works best if I sit," Noir responded as he adjusted himself.

"Does it hurt?"

"It's not a walk in the park, but it could be worse."

"That's good…" Blake quickly reeled her fist back and quickly punched him where he was shot. "Cause that should hurt."

"Ahhhh!" Noir groaned as held the part where he got shot. "What the hell was that for?!" he yelled.

"That was for leaving me behind!" Blake yelled. She then slapped him across the face. "That's for not telling me what was going on." Noir was about to talk but… "Shut up!" Blake yelled. "You're listening to me!" Noir was silent and just stared at her. "I don't care how we ended up together, but we are." Blake sighed. "Look, my home, my whole dimension, will shatter and be gone and the same goes for you. Not just Osborn. You can't leave me behind expect me to wait for you."

"I didn't," Noir finally as he started to stand up. "I expected you to leave me and go ahead."

"No."

"That wasn`t a question."

"No. Not without a plan, not without a meeting place and not without you telling me." Blake went up and glared at him. "In my dimension, you fight monsters both human and… creature alike. I have a partner," Blake chuckled a little just thinking about Yang. "She is the opposite of me, but one thing we know is that: we are partners, and we have to work together. Like, we did before, or we die and fail. We don't need to be friends. We don't need to tell everything about our lives. We don't need to like each other. We need semi-trust, compromise and get this done. Comprise, or we will never get there."

The two heroes stared at each other Blake was waiting for an answer. Noir was studying her. Her look… was dead serious and determined. She was not innocent, and she knew at any moment, any slip up would be her last. Even he had to grow up fast; no doubt so did she.

 _And from a world where a lot of people want to hurt me or want me dead for a living!_

That was what she said. He had so many questions… none that she really answered. But…

"I want Osborn," Noir finally said. Blake didn't flinch. "You want to get tablets much more than I'll admit." Noir sighed. "But we both want our… worlds safe. So," he held out his hand. This time Blake was surprised. "So, for now, we work together. I don't trust you, but we compromise."

Blake only gave a small smile and grabbed his hand and shook it. "Deal."

"One question," Noir said surprisingly. "Noir," Blake stepped back a bit surprised and embarrassed. "That's what you called me. I am a motion walker to you-"

"No, no," Blake said quickly. "Madame Web called you Spiderman Noir, so, that's what came out. Besides… it fits?"

"Like Shadow?"

Blake just gave a nervous chuckle even though she could feel smirk under his mask. "You're not completely… black."

Noir scoffed. "Don`t go soft on me," he then started running. "Let's get going before Hammerhead gets the slip."

Blake nodded and followed Noir. " _He has a sense of humor… I'm glad… I don't remember the last time he did… maybe he never did. Or it was a long time ago since he did."_

* * *

As the two made it out of the warehouse, they made it to another trainyard. Noir shot a webline and swung on the structure above.

 **"And long come the spider and the shadow,"** said a voice echoing over the speakers.

" _Don't whether to be honored or not that he got my… I guess my new name, right."_ Blake thought. Her ears then twitched to the closing of gates.

"Noir," Blake whispered. "Look down."

Noir quickly looked down to see Hammerhead's men pushing different men into the train carts like caged animals.

 **"I had a feeling you'd make short of those other jerks,"** Hammerhead continued. **"This might be a little bit more difficult for ya. Five of my best triggermen. Five hostages. And you two are such a bleedin' hearts; you'll wanna rescue 'em won 'tcha?"** Hammerhead chuckled darkly.

Blake frowned. _"He's not wrong, and I hate that he's right."_

" **Good luck. My boys spot ya-even for a second and the both of ya will wake up in hell."**

"You're a pip, Hammerhead," Noir muttered. Blake glanced at him confused. "Pain the neck," he translated.

Blake just looked down again. " _That's NOT how he wanted to phrase that."_

 **"Sayonara, Creeps."** Hammerhead once again chuckled darkly and faded out.

Noir groaned. "The floating-head lady sure walked me into it this time!" Blake continued to look around ignoring the side comment. Noir looked at Blake. "What are looking for?"

Blake looked at Noir. "3 hostages on the left. 2 on the right. 2 Hammerhead's men on the left. 3 on the right."

Noir hummed in thought over the options. "We gotta stick the shadows and make our play. Take these palookas down." Blake nodded. "You take the right. I'll take the left. That fancy knife of yours can get more than I could."

Blake smirked not the Yang way but more of her way. "See, what planning does?" she said sarcastically. Noir didn't bother to respond. "We'll meet back up here." Blake quickly and carefully ran across the trail.

Noir gave a light scoff. " _She's not wrong."_ He quickly shot a webline and pulled to himself to a far-off scaffold.

* * *

Two men sat in the cage miserable and frightened. And the three Hammerhead's men stood outside. "I swear to God almighty," the man muttered. "I'll kill Paul."

"Paul?" the man muttered in question.

"Asked me to work the night shift. Kids birthday coming up. Damn Paul read me like a book. My wife would skin me alive if couldn't get him nothin'."

"If not her Hammerhead or his boys will if the Spider comes," the other man mentioned.

The man with the kid looked to the bars of the cargo. "You can't keep us here!" Before the man with the kid could continue, one Hammerhead's man poked the man in the chest with the front of the tip of his gun.

"If you don't want to stay here," Hammerhead's man said with a smirk. "I can do ya the favor."

Before the man could say anything or move, he saw the shadow like figure with shining gold eyes. The man didn't know if he was shaking from the gun on his chest or the eyes staring at him? His question was answered as the shadow covered the Hammerhead's man's mouth with one hand and grabbed the back of his head. Then quickly slammed him it the cargo. Immediately, he was on unconscious fell to the ground. The man gasped as he quickly moved away from the bars. The other man just looked shocked. "The hel—"

The figure quickly puts up a finger to its lip. The men remained quiet but shocked. The figure picked up the unconscious man but leaned close to the bars. "If you want to get out, play like you don't know anything." She quickly jumped up; holding the unconscious man.

"The hell was that?!" the other man muttered.

"Doesn't matter if we say anything. Hammerhead's men with pop us or that thing will."

"Wasn't that a girl's voice?"

"I don't care if that was the devil himself as long as it gets us out of this cage alive."

Before the other man could respond, the two heard boots scrapping across the gravel. They quickly backed away from the bars and sat down looking away as if nothing happened. Two of Hammerhead 's men came up and looked to see they were missing a man.

"Where's Sam?" one asked, and the other one shrugged. He then turned to the two men in the cage. He then looked to the men in the cage holding his gun up to the bars. "What's going on?!" he demanded. "Was it the Spider?"

"No!" the man with kids quickly yelled looking to the man. "He told us not to tell!"

The other man glared at him. "Shut it," he muttered.

"You zip it!" the henchmen snapped. "Who told you?! You have 10 se—"

"Alright!" the man with the kids shouted. "He… the guy watchin' us. He walked off somewhere. He was walkin' off somewhere. He told us if we even thought about saying something, we'd be dead already."

The henchmen groaned. "Damn it, Sam," he growled to himself. "Hey, Mark go find that—" when the henchman looked at his partner gone. "Mark?" he called. No response. "Mark?!" still no answer. "Mar—" Suddenly wrapped around his mouth and dropped his gun. The two men in the cage were shocked, and the man was pulled up and vanished. However, the two men heard a crash on top of them.

They looked to the bars of the cargo and the shadowy figure was standing. As she got closer, they saw it was none other than a teenage girl, Blake. They were shocked but seeing what she did, they didn't question it.

"Stand back," she said lifting her weapon. The two men immediately stepped back. Blake shot dust that turned to ice. She the quickly kicked and the bars shattered like glass. The men quickly can out. "Listen," Blake stated before the men could say anything. "There's door a few feet away. Stay in the path of the shadow and don't tell anyone. Just go home unless you want your friends to end up like you almost did."

The men nodded and started to run along the path. Suddenly the man with the kid came back and grabbed her hand much to Blake's surprise. "Thanks! Thanks a million, miss!" Blake didn't say a word, and the man ran off again.

Blake stood there for a moment. She couldn't help but look at her hand. However, she shook it off. She sighed. It was still there. Then again she would have done it yet… but…. If Noir found out… She shook off the thought again. _"It doesn't matter. We agreed to comprise. What kind of… type I am doesn't matter?"_

"That was fast."

She quickly turned around to see it was Noir beside her. " _How does he do that?"_

"Same to you."

"Anymore?" Noir asked ignoring the comment.

"None that I can see."

Noir shot a webline on a metal scaffold above. "Then let's get a different view." He then pulled himself up. Blake quickly pulled out her weapon and threw her extended and to the metal bar and pulled herself up.

* * *

The two stood on the metal bar a reasonable distance across from the walkway. There was a clanking sound made across the walkway. It was Hammerhead himself, looking mad. In his hand, was the fragment piece they need.

"Hammerhead," Blake called. "Hand it over, now!"

Hammerhead glared at the two heroes a distance way. "You want this tough guy?!" he countered. "Come an' it. Just you and me, Spider. Mano a Mano." Hammerhead quickly walked off.

"That suits me fine." Blake turned at Noir and glared. Noir looked back. "What?" he countered. "Compromised, remember." Blake just continued to look at him. Noir looked back to the walkway. "Besides, I'm not going to let Hammerhead have another hostage."

"Let's go," Blake stated as she looked back.

Noir pulled her close to his side. "That weapon of yours won't reach that far." Noir jumped off, holding Blake, and quickly shot webline and pulled them both forward. As the two got close to the walkway, Noir let go, the two flew over the walkway and landed on the ground. Noir let go of Blake as she easily stepped to the side. However, it was dark…

"Wait, they're up—" Blake started.

Suddenly, the spotlights flash on them, and they revealed surrounded by still cargo train cars with some Hammer's head men in view with guns pointed at them. "There," Blake finished.

"Finish 'em boys," Hammerhead from a distance.

"You miserable, lying snake!" Noir yelled at Hammerhead as Blake gritted her teeth.

Noir's head buzzed just as Blake's bow (ears) twitched. Two quickly moved as a train zoomed by on the track. " _And now there are trains,"_ Blake thought drily.

Soon men started to jump from the top of the train cars and surround them but careful not to stand on the train track. To the point, Noir and Blake were back to back to each other. "This not the place to fight," Blake stated. "There are no shadows for you."

Noir chuckled as he held up his fists. "We don't choose the ballroom, we just dance."

A small smile formed across Blake's face. " _It's not my first fight on a train."_

"But we can create the atmosphere." Noir quickly dug in his pocket and slammed a small pallet down, and smoke covered the two heroes.

"Don't just stand there guqin'! Get them!"

And the men ran into the smoke and soon as they entered they were blasted out. Some faded but others quickly got up, waiting for the heroes to emerge. Blake quickly sped out the smoke from the front with Noir exiting from the back.

* * *

One of Hammerhead's men with a bat swung at her. Blake ducked and skip against the ground and stood behind him. He quickly swung behind him and she promptly blocked it with her knife. He continued to swing as Blake continued to block. She immediately flipped back and at the same time kicked the bat out of his hand. Defenseless, she jumped kicked him in face launched him across the trainyard.

Her ear twitched. She turned and saw a fist heading towards her. She activated her semblance and quickly moved away. The shadow took the hit, and it vanished. "What the—"

He then felt something hit his head. He then fell down to the ground unconscious. Blake just hit him the back of the head with the hilt of her knife.

Her ear twitched once more. She quickly jumped back as another fist was about to hit into her. But he promptly was hit her in the face with a bat. She stumbled back, and before she could recover, she was punched in the stomach, then in the face, and slide across the ground till she was near the tracks.

"Not so fast are ya?" one of the men taunted.

Blake gritted her teeth; however, she felt the ground shake, and she caught something moving towards her fast. She smirked. "I don't need to be."

Instantly, a train came. Blake quickly looked behind and grabbed a bar on the train. She automatically lifted off the ground. She threw her extended, and it wrapped around the two thugs. The two, tied together, were lifted off the ground screaming. Blake struggled but fling the two against the still train cars. As soon as they hit, Blake let go. One of her shadows took the first hit but skid to the ground. The unconscious men fell to the ground and faded away.

"Just got to be smarter," Blake panted and vowed never to do that again.

* * *

Noir quickly gave two quick punches to one of the man's chest before he delivered on a hook swing to the man's jaw. He then grabbed him and threw him into another man.

Compared to Blake, Noir was just as simple as can be. He WAS simple. He wasn't a natural fighter. Before the spiders, he preferred not to get into tussles unless he had to. Even with spider strength, he wouldn't call himself the champion fighter. That's why preferred the shadows.

Suddenly his head started buzzing, he quickly ducked, jumped, turned and right hooked the man in the face. Before he could turn to the next one, he was whacked in the with a wooden bat and then in the stomach. Before he could recover, he got to fast punches to the face and stomach once again. Noir skidded across the ground to the ground. Noir groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. He surrounded by two goons and one with a bat. "Looks like the spiders about to be squashed," the man with the bat.

Noir smirked underneath his mask. "How about we play ball?" Quickly, he shot a web line around one of the men. "Hey, batta batta swing!" Noir pulled the web line and swung the man at the man with the bat. The two collided with one another and crashed with another on to the ground and faded away. "STRIKE! YOUR OUTTA HERE!"

* * *

Hammerhead gritted his teeth. "You idiots!" He yelled. "I want this done! Bring in the big guns!"

Noir quickly got up and whipped the side of his face with his finger. "More guns?" he asked tauntingly. He then heard stomping. He looked out of the tunnel to see a large man with equally large muscles carrying a large hammer. "Oh," Noir said quietly. "he means this guy." The large man quickly swung his hammer and Noir quickly flipped out of the way. "Sharp outfit. What are you supposed to be?" The large man swung again but this time Noir webbed the hammer, pulled it, and swung it out of his hand. "Strong silent type. Gotcha." The large man growled and started to charge. Suddenly, a figure swung in with a swift kick to the face. The large man tumbled over. He looked down to see Blake land on her feet. The man quickly slammed his fist down. Blake vanished as soon as his fist it. Suddenly something wrapped around the man's arm. He suddenly felt himself being pulled down. Blake gave two swift kicks across the face. She then gave a downward kick to his head and fell to the ground unconscious.

Noir finally walked over to Blake. "Not a fan?"

"Let's just say I'm getting tired of trains and he's just one of the people in the way of that!" And she was NOT kidding. She even felt her inner 'Yang' coming out.

"Whoever comes next better be ready!"

" _It`s true what they say about a woman scorn,"_ Noir thought feeling a slight shiver up his spine. _"Almost feel sorry for the big guy. Almost."_

Two of the men above exchange other men exchange looks with one another. One of the men threw down the gun. "Nuts to this!" he shouted. "Let's beat it!"

The men next to him threw his gun down as well. "Right behind ya!"

Soon the men above started to run away, and others walked away, either way, none of them wanted to fight the spider and the angry Shadow.

"Yeah, run away," Noir added and looked to a steaming Hammerhead. "Last time hand over the fragment!"

Hammerhead gritted his teeth harder. "You idiots!" he yelled and quickly ran through the door. "You're all worthless!"

Noir and Blake quickly jumped over the train cart and ran to the door. "I'm comin' for you Hammerhead! Time for that "mano-a-mano" we talked about earlier."

"And me?" Blake stated. She felt she was somewhat teasing, but she wasn't sure.

"Ladies first."

Blake only nodded as she ran ahead through the door. " _Well, he is chivalrous."_

* * *

The two heroes ran out of the door. They were on a dirt path that led to a worn-out tall circle building. It had some were dirty and some broken windows. "Let's go," Noir ushered. Blake nodded.

Suddenly, the ground shook the two stumbled and quickly looked up to see: strange yellow light flashed through the building and out of the light was Hammerhead's laugh.

Blake frowned. "What did he do?"

"Well," Noir started. "He either used that hunk of rock or smashed it."

Blake looked at the building with worry and seriousness. "Which do you think?"

"I'm hoping the oaff dropped it and it just lite up and he thinks it's hilarious." Blake just looked at him. "But my luck isn't worth two pennies." Blake just continued to look at the building. "We just got to face… the power of the fragment."

* * *

The two entered through the door. They were a little above ground a small area when they looked down to see what happened to Hammerhead. His forehead looked like it expanded with filled with lava coming from the cracks and his Tommy guns were now his hands.

"Holy…" Noir muttered.

Blake blinked in amazement and shock. "What did it do to him?"

Hammerhead chuckled darkly and then looked up them. "I shoulda used this rock sooner! First, I'll get rid of you two!" he said as pointed his 'hand' at them. "Then I'll get rid of Osborn. I'll OWN this town!" He gritted his teeth at then with both his hand pointed at them. "Ready for a real fight tough guy?!"

Noir and Blake quickly jumped down though distance away from the mutated Hammerhead. Blake immediately took out Gambol Shroud as Noir got into his fighting stance. "Mister, we were made for it."

Immediately, started firing shots everyone the two quickly dodged/ left shadows behind as the avoid the more powerful fire bullets.

* * *

Noir quickly slide himself behind a destroyed concrete wall. Blake was behind another concrete wall a short distance away.

"We need I plan!" Blake shouted.

"I know! I know!" Noir responded. Noir quickly peered out and then back. "We need to get in there for a minute, that place is a war zone."

Blake frowned as she thought. He was right, but there was a tiny cover for them especially Noir. Blake nodded to herself. "Watch my back! Don't move!"

Before Noir could protest, Blake quickly ran out a fired duct round at him.

"Let's go little girl!" Hammerhead yelled and fired her rapid speed. Blake used her speed and her shadows as fast as she could. Blake quickly sped up using her shadows. The blast was a lot faster than usual. Considering he did have guns for hands, she had to put normal out of her mind.

Blake used one last shadow and swiftly jumped to kick. Before she could think to use her semblance, Hammer pointed his more massive gun at her. He fired and she was immediately blasted back. She slid across the ground and hit a large radiator. As soon as Blake hit it, she hissed as she felt the heat on the heater. She fell to the ground as Blake slowly stood up. Suddenly felt something wrap around her waist. It was familiar.

Without another thought, Blake was pulled and lifted a little bit off the ground. She then was pulled back to the destroyed concrete wall.

"You afraid to play with the big boys, girl!"

Blake panted as she was now finally able to catch her breath.

"Are you crazy?!"

Blake finally looked up to see and feel Noir grabbing on to her arms and him close to her. His mask didn't show it, she didn't know he was angry, worried or both.

"No," Blake said. "I had to know what we're up against. My Aura is a lot stronger than the endurance your powers give."

"I know that," Noir said bluntly.

 **Bang! Bang! Bang!**

Hammerhead was now firing again and still laughing like crazy.

"But you don't know spit about him."

Blake nodded. "I know, but I need to know the new Hammerhead."

Noir didn't say a word but slowly let go of her. Blake was slight confused quickly ignored it. "Then what's new?"

"We can't attack from the front with a stealth attack it's too much of risk. No one-on-one too dangerous. We have to go behind."

"Now, all we need to do is figure out how, before Trigger happy figures us out."

"Your smoke bombs?"

"No, not enough."

"Without cover, we just bait him and attack from behind?"

"He's not that stupid. We need something else for that to work."

Blake thought as she touched her arm wondered if her burn mark had healed. She quickly stopped. Why didn't she think of it before?!

"That radiator?"

"The one you hit."

"When I hit it, it burned me. That means it works. What does heated water make?"

Noir didn't say anything and even with the mask on; Blake could feel the smirk.

"I think your growing on me."

Blake just simply nodded as now a plan was in place.

* * *

Blake went out and started shooting again. While some dust hit, they didn't have any effect. Hammerhead just cackled as he turned to her. "Now that was the jolt I needed."

Blake started shooting at him as she flipped away, used her semblance, and fired some more rounds. She had to make it look good. Blake finally fired one more as she made it one of the radiators. "It's sad you need a magic rock just to bet me," Blake taunted with a smirk, one she believed could rival Yang's. "It's touching if it isn't wasn't sad."

Hammerhead gritted his teeth and pointed one of his bigger guns at her. "I'll show you touching."

 ** _Bang!_**

He fired his more giant gun. It might as well be a cannon itself. Blake quickly left behind a shadow and moved. The shadow vanished, and his shot hit the radiator. It exploded, and smoke filled the air. Blake couldn't remember a time when she happier than to be Faunus. She was glad to be one, but sometimes there are moments where she loved it more. One of those moments was her eyesight. She could see through the smoke and with Hammerhead shooting wild, she couldn't be gladder. Blake fired, dodged, used her semblance.

 _"Hurry, Noir."_

* * *

As smoke filled the air, Noir quickly shot a web line on a broke structure beam. He couldn't see much but heard Hammerhead's shots, and other shots echo. He felt tense, and it wasn't nervousness for himself.

" _Hang in, there Blake. This spider-sense is not a walk in the park."_

Noir's head finally buzzed. Noir smirked. "There you are."

Noir quickly shot two web lines wrapping around Hammerhead's arms. It lifted his arms only slightly enough for the shooting to stop. Noir jumped and pulled himself down with webline. Noir stomped on Hammerhead's back slamming Hammerhead face, face-first into the ground. Noir quickly bounced back and stood a distance away from Hammerhead.

"Funny, even with that glowing head of yours," Noir taunted as Hammerhead. "You're still not so bright."

"You lookin' hungry, spider," Hammerhead still slightly struggled to stand up. He then pointed his Tommy gun hand and pointed at Noir. "How about you bite on these?!" He rapid fired. Noir quickly moved out of the way.

Noir scoffed as he moved out of the way. "You know what Hammerhead? Shut up!" More shots came and the more he had to move. He was, by no means, as fast as her. He wasn't going to try. He hated to say… well more think it, but… she was much better as the bait than he was. Hammerhead's brain may not have gotten a boost, but his trigger finger and insanity increased.

Noir finally landed in front of the heater. "You're just full of baloney! With all that power can it the Braeside of a barn!" he taunted.

Hammerhead quickly switched to his large gun hand and fired. Noir dove out of the way, and the large bullet hit the heater. Once again, smoke filled the room.

* * *

Blake was thankful Noir did it. She would have been the bait again, but Hammerhead's not that dumb. He was mob boss for other reasons than his trigger-happy finger and his metal platted forehead. Compared to her, Noir was only slightly stronger the Hammerhead and normal men. He is very much capable though. He knew what he was doing.

Blake looked through the fog of steam and followed the gunshots. Blake quickly jumped to the next broken beam. She then threw her extended end down and around Hammerhead's neck. She immediately pulled and then jumped down and kicked him the back before stomping on it.

She jumped back a distance way. Noir ran to her side. "No more heaters."

Blake nodded and pointed her weapon at Hammerhead. "Just give it to us. It is not worth it."

Hammerhead just stood up without saying anything much to Blake and Noir's surprise. "NOOOO!" he roared and glowed bright red and orange.

Noir and Blake stepped back in awe and caution. Before they could ultimately register the situation, Hammerhead charged with his head pointed at them like a charging rhino. Blake and Noir quickly moved out of the way as he charged in the wall.

Blake looked to Noir. "Your turn."

Noir didn't bother to say anything. He knew what she meant. This much worst than baiting him and running he was a lot faster and a WHOLE lot stronger. If one of them was hit, it could be curtains. Blake… she was still kid*… he had to break his promise

"Blake, get out—"

"Say Goodnight Spider!"

"Look out!"

Before Noir looked to see Hammerhead charging at him, Noir could just feel the hit. He wasn't fast enough to move from that "charging train." However, he felt a push and looked to see Blake. Before could Noir stop her, he was out of the way, and Blake was in the path.

Blake screamed as she flew in the air, and her bow flew off. She skid across the ground and landed there unmoving as she landed in front of her unconscious body.

When Noir saw her on the ground, nearly all logic went from his mind and replaced with concern and rage… mostly rage.

Hammerhead darkly chuckled as he turned to Noir. "Ready to join her spider."

Noir gritted his teeth and mad his hand into the fist. "Just don't forget to say "hi" to the devil on the way down!"

Hammerhead charged again. Noir stood there firm, and this time he was ready. When Noir could feel the heat of the light. Noir quickly jumped up in the air, and as soon as Hammerhead's head slammed into the wall, Noir shot a webline and pulled in himself toward him.

However, Hammerhead quickly turned and wrapped his guns hand around Noir as if him he was hugging him. Noir groaned as he slammed his fist on Hammerhead's shoulder struggling to break free. Hammerhead smirked as reeled his back. Noir knew what that meant: a headbutt and all worse than usual. Noir quickly used his feet and pushed off of Hammerhead's chest finally breaking loose. Noir quickly saw his chance and gave Hammerhead a few good punches to the face. Only for Hammerhead to grab him again and they repeated.

* * *

Blake groaned as she started to gain consciousness again. " _What… what hit me?"_

She slowly and shakily looked up to see Noir pushing himself off, once again from Hammerhead's chest. " _Right."_

She mentally groaned. Blake looked down to see her gun in front of her. She struggled as she reached for Gambol Shroud and finally grabbed it and slowly pulled out her extended part. She slowly adjusted herself up as Noir was in Hammerhead's grip and again and Noir looked like he was running out of energy. She quickly as she could, threw her extended end was it wrapped around Hammerhead's neck. She then pulled as hard as she capably could.

* * *

Hammerhead loosened his grip around Noir as he slightly stumbled back. Noir took this chance and tackled him in the stomach to the ground. Noir quickly jumped over Hammerhead landing on the ground. Hammerhead struggled to get up but tried to throw a punch. Noir jumped above it and webline on Hammerhead's chest and pulled himself toward him kicking in face. Hammerhead fell to the ground and stayed down.

* * *

Noir panted as he stood tall. He looked to Blake, who was kneeling and panting, but as long as was breathing, it was okay with him.

Suddenly the fragment tablet Hammerhead merged with, floated above Hammerhead's unconscious body.

 _"Thank you, Spider-Man. Ms. Belladonna,"_ Madame Web in a dry voice.

" _What's wrong with her?"_ Blake thought.

" _The floating lady appreciates your assistance."_

 _"Oh, that's why."_ Blake gave a slightly nervous laugh.

Noir did the same as he grabbed the floating tablet piece.

"Heh… yeah sorry about that." The piece soon vanished from his hand.

Noir looked down and on the ground. There he saw a long signal black ribbon. Noir picked up. " _That's right. That flew off her."_

Noir turned to give it to her. "Blake, this is—"

He stopped finally he had a good look at her. No adrenaline. No worry. He finally noticed. As Blake slowly stood up, he saw where her bow use to be were small black cat ears and they were slightly drooped from exhaustion. He could see them none the less.

Noir didn't say a word but walked towards her. Blake finally stood tall by time Noir reached her. Noir had his hand held out. Blake looked down and worried look swept across her face and looked at Noir with the same worried look. Noir didn't say a word. He didn't move. Blake snatched the ribbon and looked away gripping it in her hand.

Noir suddenly wrapped his arm around her waist. Blake was startled only enough to take a quick look at him before looking down again. "Let's go."

He shot a webline and swung out of the broken window. Blake knew once they were out of there. She had explaining to do.

* * *

The two finally made it to a rooftop. They were maybe two or three miles away from the port and trainyard. There were police sirens, whether they got Hammerhead or not was a mystery.

Blake was silent as she was looking over the city. Noir stood not too far behind as equally silent. They two were still slightly recovering from the long night, but the silence wasn't for that. Blake knew that as she finally started tying her bow back on her head.

"Where I come from this is common," Blake finally said as she finished tying the bow. "At the same time, it's not."

Noir was silent and didn't say a word.

"There are some people who are born with animal-like features. Some have small features and some have big ones. Some have monkey tails, bunny ears, sharp teeth, lizard eyes, or little cat ears. We're called Faunus."

"Faunus?" Noir finally asked.

Blake nodded. "Yes. Faunus aren't treated like people. We treat us by what they see us as, animals, monsters, lairs, degenerates, killers, psychos, heartless, insane criminals, stupid mutts, and nothing but pure evil. That's only a few names. Sometimes I had to fight to get away from the hate. So, when I left home, went to school to train as a Huntress, I wanted people to see me for who I am, not what I am. All it took to do that was a little black bow."

There was silence once again. Noir's head was honestly filled with questions.

She may be at some school to train to fight. Lord knows how that works. Hell, what is that world like that where you have to learn how to fight! However, he knew first hand, no one learned that much about crime knowledge unless you were like him and studied it first hand or if you did it yourself. She also said she had to fight to survive. If that didn't raise any danger signs, he would be died by know. All those questions he had, he wanted answers. However, her last conversation they had echoed in his head.

 _"We are partners, and we have to work together. Like, we did before, or we die and fail. We don't need to be friends. We don't need to tell everything about our lives. We don't need to like each other. We just need semi-trust, compromise and get this done. Comprise, or we will never get there."_

Trust is never an easy thing. God knows that it was hard for him. Being different never made it easy. Yet, she told him. Maybe not everything but enough. If he had one person to trust back, then… maybe the world wouldn't look so dark.

"Does anything else matter?"

Blake's ear perked, and she finally turned to Noir.

"What?"

"Do you know anything else that will stand in our way?"

Blake thought it over. He didn't need to know about the White Fang or Adam or her criminal life. If she didn't need to tell, she wouldn't. Honestly, just like that when she came to Beacon.

"No, there's nothing else you need to know."

Noir was silent but nodded and held out his hand. Blake looked at it but then shook it. "Deal."

Noir nodded. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

Noir stood at the edge of the rooftop. "My apartment. I do sleep you know."

Blake just stared at him and then she smiled. "Now I do."

Noir and Blake stood on the roof looking over the city. Noir looked at her. "Are you sure you can keep up?" he asked.

" _Now he's just being bitter… well at least in a good way."_

Blake gave a small smile. "I was worried I had to ask you."

Noir scoffed leaped to the next rooftop. Blake quickly followed through the night.

 _I think… our path is looking bright. Maybe a better future… I really have been hanging out with Ruby for too long. I guess that's good too."_

* * *

Weiss blinked opened her eyes. And then realized she was falling into a bright electric city. Weiss rolled her eyes and sighed. All she wanted to do was finish her work and train before the tournament. Now she's in another dimension and forced to fix a mistake an idiotic hero made. Not that she had a problem with saving her home, but this really wasn't their fault but… huntresses and huntsmen fix messes whether they made it or not. Right now, she just needed to land.

Weiss reset her body to standing form, took out Myrtenaster, and summoned her white glyphs. She landed on each one as she zoomed down to a nearby platform. However… something wasn't right. She felt she was being followed by hearing a small voice talking. If she looked back, she might lose focus, and this wasn't Emerald Forest or even Remnant.

As soon as Weiss was an inch on the platform, she jumped down on it. She didn't bother to turn. She had to at least make it look like she didn't know.

 _Tap! Tap!_

 _"There you are."_

Weiss turned and spun her spinning dial to her flame dust and summoned her red and black glyph small on ones in front of her and fireballs shot out of them.

"Shock! Shock! Shock!"

That voice was… familiar. Weiss let her glyphs fade but still stood in a fighting position. "Why?" she finally asked. "Why are you—" Weiss stopped. Now she was finally getting a good look at her follower.

There was a figure in an almost futuristic like suit, who stood in a defensive stance. It was similar to the other ones, she remembered, but with a more skull-like spider and much bluer throughout. It also featured a cape made of a web-like material and different skull-like mask. She remembered him as Spiderman 2099, and she attacked him.

Weiss was about to apologize, but 2099 chuckled as loosed his defense stance completely. "Now that's an entrance. Mind if I copy it, I've been looking for a new one."

Weiss's face to one of concern but a glare.

 _"I forgot he's the one with the "wonderful" jokes and conceded personality. This is going be a long mission."_

* * *

 **A/N: Life! Life happens! I know it took a long time! But life happens. But I finally done with the first Blake and Noir. Now, Weiss and 2099, which is my second one I am excited to write besides Yang and Ultimate, God there will be a lot of puns in that. The next one might MIGHT come in better as summer is coming. However, until then review, follow and favorite. Also check out my other stories and repeat. Hope you enjoy! _BYE-NEE!_**


	14. Free Fall Fighting

**_Chapter 9_**

 ** _Free Fall Fighting_**

Weiss took a deep breath. Okay, she was not the same person, when she first came to Beacon. It didn't mean having a different tolerance level, that changed very little. She remembered before this was a mess that could have been avoided, but here she is mixed up in it. She would do her part because she was Ruby's teammate and partner choose to do this. Also, she wanted her how to be shattered, especially by someone else for another dimension.

"I appreciate the warm welcome."

Weiss snapped out her thoughts as Spiderman 2099 stood in front for her.

"Though the glare is a bit cold," he said casually.

 _"Don't know if that was a pun or not. This man has the bad jokes of Yang and that optimism of Ruby,"_ Weiss thought. _"He's a hero?"_

"And an even more freezing silence," 2099 stated. "Look I can take you home if your—"

"No, I am not lost," Weiss said firmly.

"Oh," 2099, teased. "You talk."

"Of course, I do," Weiss answered a bit coldly. Weiss cleared her throat. "I'm here to help you. Madame Web sent me."

2099 cocked his head confusion. "Madame Web? Oh!" he said, finally understanding. "She sent you to help. Aren't you all little young?"

Weiss frowned. "I am very capable, more capable than you."

"Wait, I'm sor—"

"My name is Weiss Schnee. I am the Heiress of the Schnee Dust Company." She then walks towards a bit flustered Spiderman 2099. "I'm here to help you, though reluctantly, I am here to help collect the fragment pieces."

 _"Wow,"_ Spiderman, 2099, though. _"She thinks a lot of herself. I mean I would if I was… eh, forget it. What could be? Besides I wouldn't part of that company the way, it is now. Speaking of company…"_

"You sell dust?" Spiderman, 2099, asked. "That's a lot of smashed rocks."

Weiss stomped her foot. "They are not simple rocks, idiot! Dust is a source of energy in Remnant. The physical properties of Dust make it incredibly useful for a variety of purposes. Ammunition is primary."

"That's how you made the fireballs."

"My semblance is part of that but yes."

Spiderman 2099 hummed in thought. "Alright."

"Alright?"

"Yup, alright."

"What do you mean, alright?!"

"Look," 2099 said as he got closer to Weiss. "If you're here to help, I'll take it."

Weiss sighed. _"There's that optimism. It's contagious."_

"Agreed," Weiss said.

2099 then clapped his hands together. "Alright, let's get this road trip going."

Weiss began to follow, but he then stopped at the edge of the platform. "They do still have those in your dimension, right?"

Weiss frowned. "Please?!"

"Alright, alright," 2099 said. "had to make sure it wouldn't go over your head. Speaking of which, watch out for cars. They're nice if you hit them or as funny." Before Weiss could say anything, 2099 shot a long webline to a building and jumped off and swung through the city. "Follow me."

Weiss rolled his eyes. "This will be an extremely long mission." Weiss summoned her white glyphs and began to follow; she stepped on each one that floated in the sky.

* * *

"Do you even know what you're doing?!"

"It's a scavenger hunt."

"This is important."

"I never said it wasn't but… it's fun?"

"No. It's not."

Weiss was starting to become tried both in physical and mentally. She and 2099 spent maybe two hours. Weiss had never really used her glyph in the air. She did have an extended amount of aura and semblance energy. She still didn't want to waste it. This was… wearing her patience.

"Sorry about this circuit flip but this new Spider-sense is a trip," 2099 apologized as he swung through the city as Weiss followed with her gifts.

"Thought all… Spider-People have spider sense?" Weiss question remembering the gameplay that mentioned the Spider-Men's abilities.

"Well, no. I just have a heightened sense of smell, taste, touch, sight, and charm."

"That's… only slightly disgusting," Weiss commented, at least she trying to be polite as possible.

2099 seemed to have a shiver up his spine, to Weiss at least. "Well, it's better than the buzzing in my head."

"And that means?"

"Either I'm not used to it yet, or I'm sensing one of the fragments…"

"Where?"

"Closing in on us?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

2099 looking around as best as he could but knew Weiss didn't believe him. "W _hen they say, "can't see past the nose on her face," they meant her. I thought it was a joke."_

"No, my head is buzzing—"

Weiss turned and soon saw something winged flying towards them. "Look out!"

Before she could react or even 2099 could, the winged creature slammed his body in 2099, who then slammed into Weiss. Weiss gave a small scream as she fell. 2099, despite the chaos, noticed her falling down instead of across. "Oh, no, you don't." 2099 shot a webline around Weiss' waist. He quickly pulled and threw her across to where he believed he would be landing… crash landing.

Weiss soon landed and rolled across the platform a little further from where 2099 crashed down as crashing against the building on his back. "I… told you, so. I was right."

"Weiss?"

"I heard," Weiss groaned.

"Well, at least we found it or something." 2099 groaned ad he rubbed his head. He didn't have time to prepare for the embrace. His head was buzzing more than the Spider-sense did. Suddenly a creature slammed down in front of 2009. It was an electronic winged creature. He had purple/orange armor and red eyes with orange horns and claws. Weiss, though her vision was blurry, she thought the Grimm and the White Fang looked… well, monsters.

2099 tried secretly eased his way back to the edge, but it didn't work. "Ah, ah, ah," the creature "scolded." "Don't fade on me yet." Before Weiss or 2099 could move, the beast grabbed 2099 by his neck. 2099 tried to get out and, at the same time, trying not to get chocked.

"What are you supposed to be? A demonic kumquat?"

The creature raised 2099 slightly above the ground.

"You can call me… THE HOBGOBLIN!" The Hobgoblin then brought a struggling 2099 to his face. "Every Spider-Man needs one."

"News flash, "Hobbie" you're not the first Goblin. Also, you kind of made Ms. Ice Queen mad."

Hobgoblin quickly turned to see Weiss standing in her fight position with Myrtenaster pointed towards the Hobgoblin. "Don't make me regret this." Weiss spun her ammo slot. "I can hit you."

"No thanks, already got one."

Weiss rolled her eyes. He possibly might be choked and very close to being killed, and he was making jokes. Yang did that, but she would get severe and mad but him he just joked. Does he take anything seriously? Even his life?

The hobgoblin chuckled wickedly as Weiss stood her ground. "The princess wants to play," he taunted as he continued to laugh.

 _"Why is it everywhere I go I'm Ice Queen or Princess?! At this point, it's annoying!"_

Despite the unwanted nickname, Weiss stood her ground. "Let him go."

Hobgoblin chuckled darkly. Weiss refused to move or flinch, but she was also confused.

"Ah! You see, I think you can't. I want to show you this Goblin has that others never had…"

He quickly revealed the piece of stone with strange symbols on it. 2099 and Weiss knew precisely like that was. "The fragment?!" they both yelled.

"Yes!" the Hobgoblin yelled and raised 2099 a bit higher. "And with its power, I'm going to the world part!" He cackled wickedly. Suddenly a fireball zoomed past Hobgoblin's face skinning him. He turned to with his teeth showing.

Weiss had small smirk but mostly a severe face, and she turned lock system.

"See? Told you she was mad," 2099 taunted.

"Now. Drop. Him."

Hobgoblin chuckled once again as 2099 was shaking his head at her rapidly. "I hoping you tell me that."

He then quickly threw 2099 off the edge. "No!" Weiss yelled as to where Hobgoblin was. Hobgoblin chuckled as if flew off and flew down as he continued to cackle.

Weiss quickly looked over the edge to 2099 falling into the futuristic city and Hobgoblin down below him. Before Weiss could summon her glyphs, 2099 promptly adjusted himself and looked like he was diving down.

Weiss finally realized what he was doing. "He's diving after that lunatic." She frowned. That lunatic did have what she needed, and he also made a fool of her. Weiss sighed. If there was one thing she wouldn't be, she was not going to be made a fool of. Weiss quickly jumped down. She promptly summoned her white glyph and sped down into the new electric city below.

* * *

2099 let himself dive further and further down. He so glad he designed the suit for this type of skydiving fun, but he could help worry about Weiss. She was a pretty smart girl. She would figure it out sooner or later… hopefully sooner.

"Hey!"

2099 looked slightly two both side he soon saw Weiss diving down beside him. "Hello. Welcome to skydiving class—"

"Don't you dare start!" Weiss cut he off while yelling over the wind. "I'm going to stop this." Weiss quickly took out Myrtenaster.

"No, don't!"

"And why not?!"

2099 gestured his head to the down. Weiss looked down. Now that she was paying attention more of what was around her, she saw the insane Hobgoblin cackling and fly further.

"We need to get Hobbies' attention and make sure we don't lose him. He's got the fragment. The way he's flying the Public Eye will be on him in seconds and us."

Weiss hummed in thought. He was right, that maniac had the fragment, and he mentioned it gave him power, and he would track attention, and they didn't need more work.

"So, we fight while falling like this?"

"Welcome to Free fall fighting," Weiss just glared at him. "and avoid oncoming traffic."

"What?!"

Weiss quickly looked down again and saw flying cars nearing her. She let out a short scream and immediately twirled her body and away from on who honked his horn and dodged another. She promptly summoned her white glyphs and speed further down, catching up with 2099 who avoiding as well.

"Could have told me sooner?!"

"Slipped my mind."

"Slipped?!"

2099 looked at her a moment, Weiss had a strong feeling 2099 was smirking at her. Weiss began to summon her white and red glyph. "Don't dive down till I say."

2099 wanted to question, but he didn't want the Hobgoblin to get away, and Weiss seemed to know what she was doing… hopefully. Suddenly he felt something light touch the bottom of his feet. "Are you gonna tell what's touching my feet or do I have to guess? Fair warning I'm bad at guessing."

"Hush!" Weiss finished her glyph. "Push off now!"

As 2099 began to push off, Weiss waved her saber. 2099 speed down much faster to Hobgoblin. 2099 was amazed her power had. She wasn't lying; she was capable, but she didn't have his charm.

2099 dodged all the flying cars even his incredible new speed and end up in a tunnel with Hobgoblin. 2099 quickly shot a webline, and it attached to Hobgoblin. "Let's rope 'em and ride 'em," he quipped and pulled himself on to Hobgoblin's back.

"Hey! Get your own ride." Hobgoblin shouted while he tried to shake 2099 off him; spinning and crash in structures only making thing worst for Hobgoblin.

"Everyone else was taken," 2099 taunted. "Besides, I need to punch in." Hobgoblin continued to punch Hobgoblin's head over and over again.

After multiple hits and irritation, Hobgoblin finally shook 2099 off and floated back to Weiss did not look pleased, much to 2099's confusion. "Uhhh did I—"

"What's at the end?" Weiss immediately asked.

"Normally the lead to a building entrance or another highway. I guess platform."

To 2099, looked stoic and how he would if he was working on genetics or technology.

"Get ready for impact!"

Before 2099 could question her actions, Weiss summoned another red/white glyph and was shoot quickly past 2099. Weiss held her saber out and lashed past. Hobgoblin was hit and tumbled a bit. Weiss twirled and flipped to the side of the tunnel and created a white glyph. As soon was landed on the glyph she pushed off and landed another blow to Hobgoblin, and it repeated at rapid speed.

With one last hit turning the Hobgoblin over his from facing up. Weiss created a black glyph behind him. Weiss quickly pushed herself off her white glyphs. She kicked through the black glyph, out the tunnel and on to building platform. Hobgoblin crashed on his back. Weiss quickly flipped and slid back while landing on her feet. As 2099, fell next as she was still slightly kneeling.

"See I told you'd have a great fall."

Weiss looked up only to glare at her, but he ignored. " _She was upset causes she wasn't doing something. Guess it's what they say about idle hands is true."_

2099 was snapped out of his thoughts, as he heard Hobgoblin cackle and quickly by flapping his wings and flying again. "Nice try," Hobgoblin taunted. "But my nanofiber wings broke the fall."

Weiss quickly stood up and waved her saber as she stood in fighting position as did 2099, not questioning the enemy.

"Nanofiber?" the two heroes said in unison. Weiss asked more in confusion than curiosity, 2099 asked out of complete curiosity.

"How'd you get your claws on that?" 2099 questioned.

Hobgoblin laughed as he flew a little further off the platform. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know?"

2099 groaned and as did Weiss, maybe for slightly different reasons. "Yeah," 2099, both annoyed and jokingly if that was even possible. "That's… why I… asked."

"Well, here's your answer!" Hobgoblin took out an electrical pumpkin bomb with a wicked grin.

"Oh, nope, run. Run from crazy!"

Hobgoblin quickly threw the bomb and 2099 promptly jumped to one side as Weiss swiftly moved to the other. The bomb went off as it hit the ground.

Weiss looked back in shock. "Is he insane?!"

"Oh, trust me, you don't want my answer. Look out!"

2099 and Weiss quickly dodged another bomb as it promptly exploded. Weiss had enough so much that she had done something would always chastise others: attacking without thinking.

Weiss quickly took out her saber and summoned her white glyphs. She promptly sped forward on them.

2099 noticed. "Hold on, wait!" he shouted.

It was too late. Weiss was in the midst of attacking and was pretty close. However, as soon as she was close, about to hit. Hobgoblin chuckled as he wildly. Weiss was quickly thrown off balance, and the wind slammed her against the wall, dropping Myrtenaster by her side. Hobgoblin caught site of this and ready another pumpkin bomb. Weiss grabbed her weapon. She knew she didn't have time to move, she hated relying on her aura defense, but at this point, she was cornered, she needed at least one distraction.

"Overhead!"

Weiss knew that voice, and so did the Hobgoblin. 2099 jumped off a small structure shutting webline, but it did little use as Hobgoblin just wildly flapped his wings again, sending 2099 spiraling backward.

" _Uhh, right on time."_

Weiss spin her lock system to red, and her saber tip glowed red. Weiss promptly went into position sped forward and swung her saber. Fire came off the sword point, and Hobgoblin did notice enough to flap his wings rapidly again. He wasn't hurt, but he was sent back slightly.

Weiss was soon at 2099 side as he was getting up. "Are you okay?" she asked.

2099 shook his head. "Must be worse. You're asking me if I'm okay."

Weiss frowned and turned away. "You helped me when I made a serious judgment in error. For that will ignore that," Weiss said.

2099 finally stood up. "Uhh, I'm really not sure how to answer that so I'll say yes." Weiss rolled her eyes. "But we need a plan. That nanofiber is no joke. It makes incredibly easily flexible and can use it with complete ease."

Weiss sighed. He was right just from the way he used his wings: Fast flying, his wings being able to break the damage of the fall, flapping them to avoid attack and slightly damage from hand-to-hand combat. Of all the times, Ruby would know. She was better at strategy than her. But Ruby wasn't here… and she wasn't before. It was time she stopped playing partner and being a bit of a leader.

"Those bombs," Weiss said causing 2099 to look at her. "How strong are they?"

Weiss couldn't see it, but she could feel smirk coming off him. "It makes you feel like getting hit by a bomb." Weiss glared, but she could still feel his grin. "But that just all pain. Maybe he'd like some back. I'm all in favor."

Weiss glared, but she felt smirk slide across her face. "Let's."

Hobgoblin finally recovered and was mad. "Let's see you move from these." Hobgoblin once again threw his pumpkin bomb. 2099 quickly moved as promptly summoned her black glyph and the pumpkin bomb. She then promptly summoned red glyph underneath the lowered her saver down as signal a launch… which this case she was.

The bomb flew back at Hobgoblin. The villain tried to flap, but his own bomb was too powerful for him and messed with his nanofiber wings. He fell to the ground of the platform.

2099 ran into action. "My turn!" 2099 seed up to the fallen villain and didn't fail to release some attacks on him. He most mostly used his claws and the spikes on his gloves. Finally, he used his kick before. 2099 was suddenly blown back.

As Hobgoblin, started to fly again. Hobgoblin growled before he flapped his wings. Despite that, the two stand their ground while bracing the attack. "You couldn't have one. How about two?!" Instantly, he threw two pumpkin bombs, just as stopped flapping his wings.

2099 quickly went into action kicking one bomb before it exploded. "No thanks," he then promptly webbed the other one. "You can have it back." The Hobgoblin once again got hit. He quickly fell to the ground.

"Your go."

Weiss instantly held Myrtenaster and promptly sped forward. As she rushed ahead, she placed her two fingers along the point as it turned a glowing red. She then swung her rapier as if she was actually slashing an object. The fire spread and hit Hobgoblin to growl in pain. She then summoned white glyph as she continued to speed forward. She promptly spun her lock system, and the wind came out. It immediately knocked Hobgoblin of the platform. However, Hobgoblin caught himself as flapping his wings as Weiss to jump back.

Weiss held out her weapon towards him as 2099 stood up in fighting position. "Come on, you afraid of a little spider and a little snowflake."

"Hey!"

Hobgoblin didn't use his pumpkin bombs but dived down at the two. Weiss quickly stood beside 2099 as she placed a light glyph underneath them. "Move left!" she ordered.

2099 promptly did so and as Weiss jumped back to the right. Hobgoblin landed on the ground where they once were creating a short sonic wave. Suddenly the Hobgoblin saw blinking colors. Before he could react, it exploded as they flew in the air.

"Now!"

"Gotcha." 2099 instantly shot two weblines to the side structures on both sides. He quickly ran back as soon as he was far enough pushed off the ground and was launched up. "Up! Up! And Away!" As soon 2009 reached the Hobgoblin, he reeled himself. "And Down! Down, you go!" He grabbed him and slammed into his knee before kicking him down, crashing into the ground.

2099 landed down a distance away as Weiss ran to his side. "Thank for the send the package. Any fee?"

"Hmm, your silence?" She was only half joking.

"Sorry, that's priceless."

Weiss just rolled her eyes and pointed rapier at a, still struggling to focus, Hobgoblin. "Now, give us back the fragment, now."

"We would pay for it, but you stole it."

Weiss ignored him as she still stood her position, but she slightly looked over, but she saw 2099 was in fighting stance too. Why didn't she notice? He was on guard; he didn't match his attitude.

However, before the two could move closer, Hobgoblin instantly flapped his wings wildly. The two heroes shielded their eyes from the wind and struggled to stay in place.

Hobgoblin flew above taking out his pumpkin bombs. "I'd love to stay and play but, I've got places to destroy and people to kill!"

Through the first but unlike the others, this bomb rolled. Weiss was confused. "What—"

2099 head started to buzz, but so did his heightened sense of smell. "Look out!"

Before Weiss could react, 2099 pushed her out of the way. As soon as Weiss crashed to the ground, the bomb went off instead of an explosion of fire it was smoke. 2099 just immediately started coughing and fell on his knees, Weiss saw this as she looked up. Her eyes widened. "Spiderman?" Weiss asked in shock. Why didn't she expect this? Why? He was barely kneeling

Hobgoblin cackled as he threw another one. Weiss knew just by her huntress instincts. She quickly stood holding Myrtenaster and spun, kneeled and stabbed her rapier to the ground, despite the smoke still swarming. Immediately, two ice walls came up.

The explosion completely destroyed the first wall and destroyed most of the second, but she was, and 2099 were okay. Weiss no longer saw the Hobgoblin; he was gone, but not far. He was too crazy not to be found.

Weiss quickly looked down to see 2099 about to drop. Weiss promptly turned her lock system to white. From her rapier, wind came out, and the smoke blew away and dispersed. Weiss then kneeled to his side. "Wake up. Are you alright? Are can you get up?"

2099 moaned a little as he grabbed his head. "Which first? I am awake, I'm alright, or can get up? Which do you want first?" He said slightly in pain.

Weiss sighed. _"Of course, he makes me regret asking."_ Weiss stood up. "You're fine," she said shortly.

2099 chuckled, but he also groaned as he got up. "He's not like other goblins. He's more chemicals, but I'm just a little dizzy. He does make him a little better. Just a little. I'm much funnier."

Weiss didn't answer but was in her own thoughts. He was still joking. He didn't mention how he could've died for her. Ruby confused her at first, but even the Ruby always fought with her, but he just joked and trusted her and saved her.

"Are you okay?"

Weiss snapped out her thoughts, as she now noticed 2099 was looking at her. "What?"

"Are you okay? Are you feeling anything? Seeing anything? One of me? Two of me? I mean I'm great but there can only one me."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Actually, there are three more," Weiss countered.

"None like me."

"Hopefully."

"But," he sounded a bit more severe much to her surprise. "Are you okay? I could smell the chemicals. I didn't know if it would affect you or not. I never paid attention in that dimensions class."

Weiss wanted to argue about that joke, but she ignored it. "I'm fine. It just hurt my eyes, but I'm fine."

2099 nodded and looked in the distance. "As I was closing to taking a nap, I missed old Hobbies' exit scene."

Weiss immediately turned to the distance. "I think he went that way. He talked about destroying and killing."

2099 nodded. "I'd hate to miss a party, especially a crazy one." 2099 quickly shot a webline off the platform and started to swing.

Weiss felt her grip on her sword tighten. She was confused… he joked and seemed to be cocky, but he was well versed in science. He trusted her, and he had no reason to, even with the way she is. Why didn't she expect this? Why? What she had to do, who she was doing it with, and how to do it? It seemed so simple, now like the future itself, it seemed so unclear. Like Madame Web said, but she didn't want that woman in her head, right now. It was almost like Madame Wed wasn't doing it at the moment because she knew that. Despite, she had to start predicting the future. The future of her world needed that.

Weiss quickly summoned her white glyph and followed 2099 through more of the futuristic city.

* * *

 **A/N: It is here! I mostly took long due to my new job, being sick for a bit, and working on my own stories. I will be honest this is much 2099 & Weiss are much easier to write. I also want to add I've been considering having later chapters with just team theme songs. Let me know what you think of that. But until then I hope you enjoyed it. Please, favorite, follow, and review. _Bye-Nee!_**


	15. Enough Said (Theme)

Hello, Sailor Luck here. I am working on the story, but as in RWBY fashion. I have made the lyrics. Now I will say at the time Stan Lee's death; I was knee-deep in school. I didn't have time to make a tribute. This is the theme song of this crossover + a tribute to Stan Lee and Monty, a legend, real superhero, and one of the inspirations of my writing.

Team RWBY- _italics_

Team Spider- **bold**

Combined- _**both**_

Also if you would like visuals, so to speak, let me know in the reviews. I hope you enjoy it. Please read other stories: Favorite, follow, and review. Till then, _**Bye-Nee!**_

* * *

 ** _Enough Said (RWBY in Shattered Dimensions Theme)_**

 ** _Sometimes that all, i_** ** _t's enough said_**

 ** _Verse 1_**

 _They say to expect the unexpected_

 _Avoid ordinary life_

 _They say take the dive_

 _Don't worry about the landing,_

 _B_ _ut they never tell you what happens if you drown._

 _Coming they ask me to fight, y_ _et I have to prove myself_

 _They ask me to walk along; r_ _epeat the shadows' old form_

 _Ask me to fall and to fight;_ _Ask me to trust the person who pushed me_

 _Tell me to bring on the fire, yet_ _I can't make the full shot_

* * *

 _ **Chorus**_

 _Come on and face front_

 _Keeping moving forward_

 _Don't let the will be the thing that they let shatter._

 _Keep growing stronger,_

 _Thrive through the trail_

 _And it's enough said_

 _We've already said goodbye_

 _Time to keep at it_

 _Time do something that hasn't been done now_

 _Come on and face front_

 _Keeping moving forward_

 _Bond the shattered hopes_

 _Sometimes that all_

 _It's enough said_

* * *

 _ **Verse 2**_

 **Keep on fighting**

 **Just gotta repeat the old phrase**

 **Break the border wall**

 **And I will fix it my way**

 **I found someone that left in my wake**

 **Please tell me if I won't all be dust in my hands**

 **Seeing Hope's face**

 **Will all be gone as fast as the petals**

 **Having no face**

 **Will that make me fall in the black and white's fate**

 **I will fall again and again**

 **Will her grace take my hand?**

 **If I let the fire burn bright**

 **Will this venom take that light?**

* * *

 **Come on and face front**

 **Keeping moving forward**

 **Don't let the will be the thing that they let shatter.**

 **Keep growing stronger,**

 **Thrive through the trail**

 **And it's enough said**

 **We've already said goodbye**

 **Time to keep at it**

 **Time do something that hasn't been done now**

 **Come on and face front**

 **Keeping moving forward**

 **Bond the shattered hopes**

 **Sometimes that all**

 **It's enough said**

* * *

 _ **Final Verse**_

 _Keep moving forward, yet I still can't take a step_

 **There's no limit to the things that are happening; Yet I wish I never came to it**

 **With Great Power Comes with Great Responsibility**

 _And this the day we've been waiting for_

 ** _We may not know the reason if it's fate or just by chance_**

 ** _Ture Believers you know_**

 ** _Our Spirits are indomitable_**

 ** _If it's for life or only one day_**

 ** _The difference we make and that's enough said!_**

* * *

 ** _Come on and face front_**

 ** _Keeping moving forward_**

 ** _Don't let the will be the thing that they let shatter._**

 ** _Keep growing stronger,_**

 ** _Thrive through the trail_**

 ** _And it's enough said_**

 ** _We've already said goodbye_**

 ** _Time to keep at it_**

 ** _Time do something that hasn't been done now_**

 ** _Come on and face front_**

 ** _Keeping moving forward_**

 ** _Bond the shattered hopes_**

 ** _Sometimes that all_**

 ** _It's enough said_**


	16. The Endless Chase

**_Chapter 10_**

 ** _The Endless Chase_**

Weiss and 2099 continued to swing and hop from glyph to glyph to the next building.

2099 sighed. "You see, this is why I can't be a villain?" he said as he swung only slightly above traffic of fly cars as Weiss didn't want another traffic run-in.

"Because you're not insane and made yourself into some winged beast," Weiss stated.

"Well, that and I don't laugh at my own jokes."

" _Of course,"_ Weiss thought, struggling not to roll her eyes. However, …

"Don't make me regret asking."

2099 just chuckled, but suddenly he heard a cackle in the distance. "Did you—"

"I heard."

Two heroes quickened their speed of swinging and glyph- stepping. However, as they got close to the building, they heard a bomb go off and went even faster.

There was the Hobgoblin a few down guards.

"Looks like he got some Public eye officers on patrol," 2099 said. "Let's go."

2099 swung away and landed on the building before Weiss could. Weiss quickly swung her saber and slashed with a strong wind from it, sending the Hobgoblin back. Weiss stood her ground but also watched as 2099 examined him. The Spiderman of the future was lifting the man up by his head, only slightly, even holding his arm up scanning him.

" _He has technology in his suit, and he's helping those men. If I remember that gameplay, the Public Eye does not have the cleanest hands, he's helping them?!"_ Weiss then felt her stomach her hurt. " _Then again, our company hasn't been… so honest. Would he do the same for me… if he knew."_

Weiss soon noticed something as she broke from her thoughts. Hobgoblin had recovered from her attack. He was flying… more like hovering. He was waiting.

"Now, you' be fine, just no illegal stuff. It's bad for your health," 2099 teased as the man groaned as almost as a response.

2099 quickly ran to Weiss' side and fighting position. "Nice of you to wait for me."

"I'm not the only one," Weiss added.

2099 looked at noticed what Weiss saw: The Hobgoblin was waiting. As crazy as he was, why was he waiting at a chance to kill them?

Before Weiss or 2099 could attack, suddenly, the electric door slides open, causing two to turn as more Public Eye men came out.

"I just warmed them up for you, partners," Hobgoblin announced. "You can handle the rest."

Weiss and 2099 looked shocked, but before they could object, Hobgoblin flew off cackling. The guards soon caught up to them. "They're working together! Open Fire!"

Weiss frowned, but she promptly grabbed 2099's arm, she then summoned a white and two jumped back much further, dodging the lasered bullets.

"Look, I'm not for to going to an uninvited party," 2099 as he and Weiss landed. "But we could provide them with some entertainment."

Weiss ignored the and nodded. "I'm left, your right."

2099 quickly took dodging the lasers. "That's nice of you to say."

Weiss rolled her eyes but held out her saber and sped to the left as the two entered the fight.

* * *

As Weiss sped forward, swung Myrtenaster and fire came from the tip and blasted one of the members of the Private Eye, who was thrown back.

"It's a kid!" one shouted.

"Doesn't matter! Shoot her!"

Rapid-fire lasers were shot at Weiss as she swiftly moved past some and blocked others with her saber. As near stopped, she pointed her saber down and stabbed into the ground. Ice came from the sword and froze one of the men's bottom half. The Private eye officer was stuck and shocked and stopped shooting, trying to figure out how to get out.

Weiss soon quickly pulled Myrtenaster and started blasting the shots. She finally held her saber out and as her blade glowed bright green. Weiss speed forward and then swung her saber as the wind came from the guard was thrown off by the wind. Weiss took this opportunity and flipped kicking the gun out of his hand and then stomach, sending him back.

The guard looked up, s Weiss standing, straight and tall in ballet-like position. He growled and looked to his team member, who still stuck and now shooting the ice. He then growled again, and the charged in ready to fight her. As he got closer, Weiss summoned a black glyph, and the man's fist was stuck to it. "Let me go! Let go, you, Freaker!"

Weiss frowned and gave an icy glare. She then spun around, causing him to spin. Weiss departed the black glyph, and the man went flying. The Public Eye stuck from the ice freed himself, only to have his team member come flying into him, and the two crashed on the ground and disappeared.

Weiss glared. "I am an Heiress, thank you very much." Weiss then though about it. _"That sounded worse than I thought."_

* * *

Two Public Eye members with shock sticks charged at him. 2099 quickly slide between the two, almost like in baseball. He then promptly stood up, shot a webline to a metal box. "Hey," 2099 yelled. The two turned only see metal box fly towards them and 2099 yell, "Peek-a-boo!"

The two screamed as they were hit and went flying back. "Aww," 2099 mocking whined. "You're supposed to say, "I see you." Eh, maybe next time."

Suddenly 2099's head started buzzing, "Wait, this is—"

"Got out of here, you Freaker!"

2099 turned, and the put his arms up in "x" shape, showing his spike and the shock stick landing on them. 2099 had never been more thankful that he had some shockproof in his suit.

"Go back where you belong!"

"Sorry," 2099 started. "I don't have my receipt!" 2099 quickly breaking the "X" form and grabbed the handle of the shock stick and, with his strength, threw the guard. The officer flew in the air, screaming. 2099 quickly jumped up. "Alley-oop!" He then performed two jump kicks sending the officer crashing him down to the ground, and the guard disappeared.

"Hey, if you ask again, I might have it."

* * *

Weiss quickly joined up with 2099 on the now-empty platform. "That maniac tricked us!"

2099 nodded and sighed. "Now, he's got the Public Eye on his side."

"It's pointless," Weiss interjected. "They only think we're his partners. They're after him too. He is still a target. He just added us for fun."

"Yep," 2099 agreed. "But the Public Eye slows us down. Cause we won't kill. He will." 2099 paused a then looked Weiss. "We—"

"Of course, no!" Weiss interrupted before he could even finish.

Before 2099 could say anything as else, there was an electric buzzing sound. The two turned to see another ship coming in. Weiss frowned. "I hate this day."

"Come on," 2099 yelled as he started to run. Weiss quickly followed as the two hurried into the building. By time Weiss made it in and turned back, the Private Eye were jumping out running towards them.

"Listen." Weiss quickly turned to the side, to see 2099 typing away on the keyboard futuristic and started swiping away images all at once. "When I say now, take one step back and do that little ice trick on the door.

"It's not a—" Weiss groaned as she stood ground with her sword ready. "Alright!"

"Permission to open fire, granted!"

"Spiderman!"

"Give me 3 seconds!"

"You have 1!"

"Fire!"

"NOW!"

The electric doors immediately the doors just as Private Eye started to fire their lasers. Weiss stepped back, formed a glyph, and stabbed Myrtenaster to ground. From that, ice appeared and covered the door. Suddenly the sound of sparks and alarms come only for a moment to turn off immediately, and all was quiet.

Weiss sighed as she pulled her sword out of the ground. 2099 walked over to Weiss. "Well, that was—"

"Don't say what I think you're going to say."

"I was going to say primal."

"…Oh."

2099 chuckled as he started to walk back over to the computer. "You thought I was going to say cool."

Weiss looked him with his eyebrow raised. "We're you?"

"Nah, it would be too easy."

Weiss sighed. "What are you doing?" She watched 2099 do what he did before when he was locking the door.

"I'm looking up Public Eye Reports of now and in the past."

"What are you looking for?" Weiss questioned.

"I'm looking to see how much the Public Eye wants us found along with Hobby. It will give us a better idea of how much they're involved together," 2099 explained. "Based on the way Hobby creamed those guys, not much."

Weiss frowned but put her sword on her side. _"Still giving silly nicknames, yet he still was smart enough to figure out these complex things. I would say he's like Ruby, but she is a child… while only two years. She grows more. He doesn't act like the way he thinks. How can I trust someone so… confusing?"_

"You don't like me much, do ya?"

Weiss was snapped out of her thoughts. 2099 was looking at her. "You always have that look on your face."

Weiss frowned and sighed. "Why do you act this way?"

2099 cleared his throat. "It could be a genetic-based or genetic environment based or—"

"No!" Weiss yelled. "This is exactly what I mean! I have a teammate who makes nothing but puns, but she is more serious than you. I have a leader who is younger than me and can be so childish but takes things more seriously than you. I've seen the gameplay."

"Gameplay?" 2099 questioned. "Wait! I'm a videogame! Wait! How far back is your dimension?!"

"Not. The. Point!" Weiss growled. "You caused this! And now we're here to fix your mess!"

2099 quickly shook his head and walked with arms out, trying to calm her down. "Hold on; just wait a minute. I never broke that tablet thing. It was the other me, I mean different me, I mean not even me, and it was an accident."

"You don't help it," Weiss said coldly. "You're his legacy, right?"

"Well, it's complicated—"

"Yes or no?" Weiss asked sharply, cutting him off.

It was silent for a moment as Weiss and 2099 stared at each other. Weiss wonder if he was going to answer. The more silence, the more what she was saying set in. Legacy? She didn't necessarily know the word herself, not entirely. So why was she questioning some else?

"Then yes, I am part of the Spider-Man legacy," 2099 finally answered, snapping Weiss back to her own words. She was surprised by the severe yet gentle tone. "But that legacy is to help those cause with this much power; it's our responsibility. But now, I am me. I'm not Peter Parker, his ancestor, or part of his line of passing it down. I hate to say it, but how I live up that legacy is up to me, for better or for worse." Weiss frowned her brow. "So can stop making that face at me. I'd do it to Hobby. He loved that or at least scare5 him."

Weiss groaned and turned away. "It's pointless. How can I trust the person who pushed me here? I don't know who I'm fighting with: a hero or a clown?!" Weiss walked down the hall, clicking her heels.

"Oh, wait at the exit," 2099 called out as if nothing happened. "Need to cover those loose ends." Weiss but chose not to answer.

* * *

As Weiss walked away, she felt confused and a twinge of shame. Yeah, she did not care for his methods. He acted like it was a joke or a game, yet he was intelligent and knew what he was doing. She didn't know if she could truly trust him. It was 2099 and other Spider-men, who were on the game case, and they were the ones to find the tablet fragments. Now, Ruby, her and the others, were forced help, or their dimension would shatter too. She took this in high regard despite the force, but him… it was as if a typical day. It just left her more confused and angrier.

 ** _"They say the most confused people are those who feel the most alone."_**

Weiss knew that voice and stopped inches from the door. "Please get out of my head, Madame Web."

 _ **"I am to help maintain order in this dimension and many others. I would like it if there was not so much distance between heroes who need to be partners."**_

"I can't work with him," Weiss said. "You've seen the way he is. He is…" Weiss groaned. "Frustrating!"

 ** _"And the bond between you and Ms. Rose?"_**

Wiess frowned. "That's different."

 ** _"Is it?"_**

Weiss stopped thinking and stood there with her own thoughts.

 ** _"Do not be deceived by age, attitude, or appearance just as the future may seem like a clear, simple path. It is not what you think or assume. That includes people, heroes, villains, and huntresses."_**

Weiss didn't answer… she wasn't wrong. Many people look at Schnee Dust Company, and they think of luck, money, and stable family life. Well, they are right about the money but no luck. Everything about that company was work and sacrifice… not always their own. It also never involved a stable life. Her life was far from being a happy life, even a stable, healthy life. Ruby was not all that she seemed when she first met, but she saw past that… why was it so hard with 2099?

"Hey!"

Weiss jumped and quickly turned with her weapon in hand. There stood 2099 with his hand up. "Oh, oh, oh, I know you're still mad, but uh, I liked to be hole-free. New goal for the week. It's a lot healthier."

Weiss sighed as she lowered her weapon. "Sorry," she stated quickly. "Anything?"

"Looks like the Public Eye is looking is looking for Hobby and us, but that's not the fun part."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "Fun part?"

"The Public Eye was on the Hobgoblin for an hour before he started making us his favorite partners."

Weiss soon put two and two together. "He stole something enough for Public Eye to get involved?"

"See told you that was the fun part." 2009 promptly walked to the computer near the door and started typing on the tab as the door opened. "Let go before Hobby has all the fun."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she followed him. "You really need to think you need to change your definition of fun."

* * *

The two heroes walked down to the hall till they reached an electric door, however before 2099 could unlock it, the door slid open itself. Weiss quickly looked to 2099. 2099 promptly waved it off. "I turned off the alarms and code system. So, if the door should open for about anybody if not frozen."

Weiss nodded as she followed 2099 out the door. However, they were in an empty room with a large glass window blocking the way. Weiss frowned. "Perfect. A dead end."

2099 folded his arms. "Not exactly," he stated. "There are only two exits that lead to the outside balcony. And I'll bet they blocked both since well they didn't like being locked out. That and we are technically wanted criminals."

Weiss looked to the glass window. "So, we have to make our own ex—" Weiss stopped as she saw something zoom passed the window. "What was that?"

2099 quickly looked at the window. "What was it? Hobby?"

"No, something… smaller."

"Smaller? What's smaller…" 2099 trailed off. "Oh, boy."

"Oh, boy?" Weiss repeated.

"Good news, we'll get an exit. Bad news, my spider-sense is going, and you need to make a wall."

"What?!" Weiss, despite her shock, she took her rapier out and stabbed it to the ground and created an ice wall. Immediately there was an explosion that blew half of the ice wall. Suddenly they heard laughing that was all too familiar cackle. Weiss growled. "I've had enough of him!"

"Yeah," 2099, interjected. "When Public Eyes had enough of me, they send little drones, and I guess they've had enough of Hobby." Suddenly to pair of broken drones flew over the crushed ice wall and landed in front of them. "And Hobby hates them. It's an endless game."

Weiss stomped out from behind the ice as 2099 followed. "I'm done with this game." Weiss quickly summoned her glyphs. "Come on!" She then jumped on and started to go through the air to the next building.

2099 whistled, impressed as he watched her. "Well, better Hobby than me," he then shot webline and swung out but added, "But if I don't go ahead, she's going be mad about getting lost."

* * *

2099 and Weiss swung through the city but somehow lost Hobby and the Public Eye. That would be a good thing if one of them dropped the tablet…

2099 and Weiss finally landed on a platform of a different building. "How could we lose him?!"

2099 folded his arms. "Hobby is insane, but he's no idiot. He doesn't want us around. Don't understand why? I can be quite charming."

Weiss scoffed. "Now, that's funny."

2099 quickly waved it off. "Hey, it can't get worse!"

Suddenly, the electric slide doors opened, and a large man in Public Eye Uniform came up holding a large-sized grenade launcher. 2099 groaned. "Oh, shock me."

"Take this, freakers!" The man then quickly fired some sonic blasts from the large gun. Weiss and 2099 promptly moved out of the way. However, the man seemed more concerned with shooting Spiderman 2099. Nevertheless, Weiss saw the speed of 2099. She could almost not keep up, and neither could the shooter, and this gave her an idea.

"Can't track! He's too fast!" he yelled aloud.

"I've got it," Weiss yelled.

2099 seemed to notice. "Weiss!"

"I've got it! Just keep going!"

2099 would answer, but his spider-sense went off a dodged another blast. Weiss quickly held Myrtenaster and turned her load to lightning. Soon under her glyph looking like an old-fashioned timer. Suddenly everything seemed to slow down, but oddly enough, 2099 was at an average speed. 2099 seemed to notice. "How?" he asked while moving away from the slow-motion blast.

"It's part of my semblance," Weiss said quickly. "We don't have much time. I'll attack you dodge."

2099 saluted. "Got it. It's one of my hobbies."

Weiss rolled her eyes but quickly started to summon white glyphs. Immediately she sped off to the large-armored man with the blaster. Weiss aligned her fingers across the blade, and it turned red. As soon as she got close, she slashed the man causing him to stumble back. Soon pointed her saber to the ground, and blue colored glyph appeared under him. The man's body was frozen. She soon turned red again as she pointed her saber at the man again, and a fireball began to form. She shot it off and hit the man and blast him to the ground. He began to vanish. Just as he did, Weiss "timed glyph" started to wear off.

2099 shook his head. "Oh, that was a trip." He then went to check on Weiss. "What did you do? Not a lot of people can match the speed. I mean, even I got to focus on getting that much speed."

Weiss looked to him. "It's part of my semblance. My semblance is genetic and can do… a lot of things."

2099 chuckled and then showed Weiss his claws. "These are genetic too. See, we do have something in common."

"Genetic? Wait I don't—"

"INCOMING

"GET DOWN!"

Before Weiss could respond, 2099 tackled her to the ground.

 _Bang!_ The explosion went off, and glass shards flew everywhere, and then the was laugh was heard.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Please, get off."

2099 rolled off her, and the two looked up as Weiss was started to recover as Hobgoblin flew up the damaged elevator shaft.

Weiss growled as she stood up. "What is he after?!"

2099 sighed. "Not sure yet. He still has that fragment, and I think that's why he was even crazier, but something's not right. How did he know what that tablet can do?"

Weiss frowned. Again, he was right. That wacko even mentioned he would use it to tear the world apart. But now… "We better hurry." Weiss and 2099 quickly went to look up the elevator shaft. Suddenly Weiss was pushed back. "Hey!"

2099 jumped and attached himself to the wall. He immediately shot webline jump as the flaming elevator came crashing down, catching it. Weiss jumped back in shock. "Well," 2099 started. "I think the elevators need a little repair."

Weiss shook off her initial shock. "What does it look like up there?"

2099 looked up. "Ah, twisted glass with a chance of flames," he then looked back at Weiss. He soon noticed that Weiss was looking puzzled and was thinking as she was looking at the building. " _That's right_ ," 2099 thought. " _Those glyphs she mentioned might not be able to twist like that."_

"Climb on." 2099 said, breaking Weiss out her thoughts.

"I—"

"We got to hurry. I'll tip you later."

Weiss sighed. He was right. They needed to go, and it would be difficult for her to use her glyphs, especially it is flaming, and it was too destroyed for any basic predictions. Weiss quickly ran to 2099 and carefully climbed on 2099's back.

"Alright," 2099 said as he adjusted Weiss on his back. "Up, we got."

As 2099 started, Weiss couldn't help but think: " _This does not help the nickname: princess. At all._

* * *

Weiss and 2099 finally jumped off the mostly destroyed elevator shaft. The two looked around to see the room was empty. "Now," 2099, pondered aloud. "It was a crazy guy with nanofiber wings where would I—"

"That way," Weiss said, gaining 2099 attention, seeing her point to the destroyed the electric doorway."

"Huh, told ya he wasn't funny."

"I know, but I was talking about both of you. Come on."

Weiss and 2099 ran through the door, to see a large gap and Hobgoblin at the end, but quickly flew through the door. 2099 quickly shot a webline and swung across as Weiss used her glyphs to get across; however, as soon as they landed, the door opened, low and behold, more Public Eye.

2099 quickly stood up in a fighting position as Weiss stood. "Now, get ready, you are all about to become speechless."

Weiss turned her lock system to a clear white and pointed Myrtenaster, and out of the tip, and the wind came out blew the Public Eye members back. Before any of the could react again, two of the were suddenly wrapped together with a webline. "Alright," 2099 taunted and soon started to spin the two around. "Round and round and round they go where they stop—" 2099 then let go causing the two to fly into three more men and vanish. "Huh, I knew."

Two men stood there, one with a shield and another with a blaster. "Don't let freakers breakthrough!"

Weiss quickly sped past on her glyphs as she dodged the blasts but sped towards the man with the shield. The man pushed back with swift instinct; Weiss summoned another white glyph and bounced off the shield. As she was in the air, she spun her body and her lock system to red. As she spun, the flames became to fly. The man with the shield and blocked the flames but the man with the blaster got hit, fell to the ground and then vanished. As soon as Weiss landed, she faced the man with the shield again with her sword pointed. The man with the shield growled and charged but for some reason couldn't move. He looked down and say a black glyph underneath him and when he looked up, he saw a smirking Weiss. Before he could say a word, he was soon blasted back, he slammed down to the ground and then vanished.

"See," Weiss turned back to see 2099 walking up to her. "We left them speechless."

Before Weiss could respond, there was a small beep. Weiss quickly looked around. "Hold on Snow Angel," 2099 quipped as he held up his forearm.

"Hey."

"You don't like that one?"

"No. I don't. What's the beep?"

A small screen suddenly appeared above his forearm. "Remember when I was searching for anything that was blasted in the system."

"Blasted?"

"Oh uh, blasted, means posted. Though that is 2030 phrase, I'm a bit of an oldie."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Yes, I remember."

"Well, I didn't keep a link to hack cause that's just rude," 2099 dialed a few numbers on the screen. "I did keep a small connection to alert me of any new movements."

"New movements?" Wiess questioned.

"Yes and no. There's a door open but it's offline and sometime type of heat signature."

Weiss raised her eyebrow. "What's it's doing?"

Spiderman taped again on the screen. "Oh, shock me."

"What?"

"Well, he's crazy and has big wings. I'm the last one who should call anyone a freak. But that guy is a freak."

Weiss realized what he meant. Weiss instantly stomped her foot. "He has been trying to lose us," Weiss shouted. "Playing with us."

2099's screen disappeared as lowered his arm. "Yep, to be honest, I don't like this game especially with that fragment."

Weiss spun her lock system on Myrtenaster and gripped her handle. "And I want to end it. Now. Let's get him."

2099 nodded. "Who am I to question a lady especially a really angry one." He and Weiss soon started to run through the next door.

* * *

The huntress and Spiderman ran into the next room. The two looked around the room and was empty and that alone was suspicious.

Then the two finally looked forward. There he was, the Hobgoblin leaning against the open electric door, most likely deactivated. He also had a smirk that both Weiss and 2099 grew to hate.

Weiss held up her saber and pointed it to him. "I suggest," Weiss started. "That if you want to play this stupid game. now, that I will win and I will take the fragment back."

Hobgoblin chuckled. "We only just started."

2099 glared at him for a moment. "You're not the other Goblin I fought," 2099 stated. Weiss slightly turned to him, still trying to keep her attention on the Hobgoblin. "No, she had a plan to have me arrested because she thought I worked for Public Eye. You… you want Public eye to arrest me. You're not copying her M.O. You just want us out of your way."

Hobgoblin slowly got off the wall and just smirked. "Who are you? Where'd you come from?"

Hobgoblin then stood up straight and just smirked. "Not yet, Spidey, Ice Queen. Why spoil the mystery?"

Before the two could respond, Hobgoblin quickly threw another pumpkin bomb. Weiss quickly held up her saber and a wind tunnel as the bomb caught in it. Weiss quickly slashed her sword and guided the bomb in a different direction and it soon exploded.

As the two heroes turned back, Hobgoblin was out the door and ready to jump off. "Stop him!" Weiss yelled.

Instantly the two ran, only for the Hobgoblin to jump off the edge into the city. 2099 turned to Weiss. "Ready to end this endless chase."

Weiss smirked. "Please."

The two jumped down falling after Hobgoblin, into another chase.

* * *

 **A/N: NO, I AM DEAD OR ABANDONING THIS STORY. It's just that life is hard and writing with school work is hard. As well as, balancing this character arc without going too far into it. So in short: I'm fine, the stories fine, and life is evening out. So till next time _BYE-NEE!_**


End file.
